Grim Dawn
by alana chantelune
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! UA. Traduction d'une fic de Robin4. Spoilers T5 ! Et si au début de la 3e année, en s'échappant de chez les Durley, Harry était sauvé d'une attaque des Mangemorts par Sirius avant que le Magicobus apparaisse ? Infos supplémentaires
1. La rencontre

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings, l'histoire à Robin4. Moi, je ne fait que traduire.

Grim Dawn (_Sinistre Aurore) _

CHAPITRE UN : LA DECOUVERTE 

"_Lumos_," marmonna Harry, créant une lueur vivace à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Immobile, il cligna des yeux, fouillant les ténèbres du regard, certain que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le regardait—et pendant un court instant, il aperçut une forme et des yeux miroitants fixés sur lui.

Pendant un instant il resta glacé, incapable de bouger malgré le fait que son instinct lui hurlait de se mettre à couvert. Juste comme il commençait à reculer, pourtant, il entendit une voix étouffée s'élever non loin. _"Il est là!"_

Paniqué, Harry fit quelques pas en trébuchant, manquant de tomber sur sa malle. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistrement familier dans cette voix, et bien qu'il ne puisse se souvenir où il l'avait entendu auparavant, Harry savait que ça devait être quelqu'un envoyé par la Ministère de la Magie. Il avait violé le Décret de Restriction de l'Usage de la Magie chez les Sorciers de Premier Cycle en gonflant la tante Marge ; Harry ne savait pas exactement s'ils allaient l'arrêter ou seulement le bannir du Monde Magique, mais il savait qu'il allait pas rester dans le coin pour se faire. Il pensa pourtant aux conséquences et cela lui serra le cœur, et les images de Ron et d'Hermione lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Il était en cavale, dorénavant, et Harry savait qu'ils lui manquerait terriblement. Ils étaient les seuls véritables amis qu'il ait jamais eut—

Un grondement sourd le tira de ses pensées moroses, et Harry se retourna vivement, levant précipitamment sa baguette. Cependant, seule la lourde silhouette d'un gigantesque chien apparue devant lui ; la créature avait surgit des ténèbres alors que Harry se ruait pour s'enfuir. Pendant un moment, il rencontra les pales yeux du chien, et il vit les dents blanches scintiller dans les ténèbres tandis qu'une seconde voix brisait le silence.

"Vite, espèce d'idiot !"

Deux silhouettes sombres avançaient à grands pas dans Magnolia Crescent. Leurs visages étaient masqués et ils portaient des capes à capuchon d'un type qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu—mais tous deux avaient leurs baguettes levées et prêtes à servir. Reculant instinctivement en arrière, Harry trébucha brutalement sur sa malle, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le plus grand des deux cria:

_"Expelliarmus !" _

D'un coup, la baguette de Harry fut arrachée de sa main et il se retrouva impuissant sur le sol. Il jeta un rapide regard aux alentour à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, mais son seul atout était son balai ; même le chien géant avait disparu. Soudain, Harry se sentit vraiment, vraiment très seul.

"Harry Potter…" fit le premier la voix traînante. "Ravi de vous voir ici…"

Harry en prit conscience alors qu'il luttant pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il savait qu'il reconnaissait cette voix—mais son balai était seulement à quelques mètres, et s'il pouvait seulement l'attraper—

"N'y pense même pas, petit."

_Lucius Malfoy,_ pensa soudain Harry. Derrière le masque, la voix aristocratique du grand sorcier était impossible à manquer, et le fait de la reconnaître donna des frissons à Harry. _Quelque part, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ici de la part du Ministère._

L'autre sorcier se mit à rire alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils. Malfoy, toutefois, continua : "Tu ferais mieux de venir bien gentiment, Potter. Il y a quelqu'un qui a très envie de te voir."

"De quoi parlez vous ?" demanda Harry, son cœur battant tellement vite qu'il pouvait à peine s'entendre penser.

"Tu ne pensait quand même pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti pour de bon ?" dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, s'avançant nonchalamment vers lui. "Il faut une simple petite chose pour le ramener…simplement _toi."_

"Moi ?" Si seulement Harry pouvait continuer de les faire parler, alors il aurait une chance.

"Oui, toi, idiot." L'irritation perçait dans la voix de Malfoy. "Attrape-le, Avery."

L'autre homme se jeta sur lui au moment même où Harry bondissait sur son balai, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il pourrait l'attraper dans les temps—mais une poigne rigide attrapa son bras, le tirant en arrière. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, Harry lança son pied droit et frappa Avery dans les genoux ; le sorcier jura avec colère, mais il ne lâcha pas le bras de Harry, traînant le garçon qui se débattait avec difficulté. Soudain, pourtant, Avery jura, et une gigantesque ombre noire s'élança des ténèbres, grondant et grognant dangereusement—

"Qu'est-ce que—" le ton aristocratique de Malfoy avait disparu, teinté par l'inquiétude et la peur alors que l'énorme chien renversait Avery, écartant le sorcier de Harry. Surpris, le jeune sorcier recula, trébuchant à nouveau contre sa malle dans sa tentative de retraite. 

"Enlève ce satané chien de moi—_Oww _!" hurla Avery. 

Un coin de l'esprit de Harry enregistra que des lumières avaient commencé à s'allumer tout du long de Magnolia Crescent alors que les résidents commençaient à réaliser que quelque chose de _bizarre se passait dans la rue. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour penser, ou même pour l'action,—Harry avait étrangement froid tandis qu'il était étalé contre sa malle dans le caniveau. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder les dents du chien se planter dans le bras d'Avery et le sorcier hurler encore. _

"_Bouge_, Avery!" grogna Malfoy, essayant d'atteindre le chien, qui était en partie protégé par l'autre sorcier. Malfoy lança un sort et le manqua, et Avery tomba finalement à terre sous le poids de la créature. Malheureusement, cela offrait à Malfoy un bon angle de tir sur le chien—

_"Reducto!"_

Mais le chien était parti. Frénétiquement, Harry chercha des yeux son sauveur, mais ne put voir l'animal massif—jusqu'à ce qu'un sombre personnage se leva dans la rue avec la baguette d'Avery dans la main.

_"Stupefix !" _gronda l'homme, faisant tomber Avery alors même que le sorcier se remettait sur ses pieds. Une lumière rouge jaillit dans la rue, illuminant un visage blême et cireux, aux cheveux longs. La main qui tenait la baguette d'Avery était osseuse, déjà prête après avoir atteint son but et l'homme mystérieux commença à s'écarter avant même qu'Avery n'ait touché le sol. Pendant ce temps, la voix arrogante de Malfoy se transforma en une surprise paniquée.

"Toi !" Harry ne pouvait voir l'expression de Malfoy derrière le masque, mais il était prêt à parier qu'il était choqué. Malheureusement, la surprise ne sembla pas ralentir le maléfique sorcier; immédiatement, sa baguette se dressa. _"Imperi—"_

_"Stupefix !"_

L'autre fut plus rapide, et Malfoy heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, laissant Harry avec un étranger qui n'était définitivement pas non plus un agent du Ministère de la Magie. Pendant un long moment, le mystérieux sorcier contempla la forme à terre de Malfoy, fixant l'homme inconscient ; puis il bougea lentement pour ramasser l'autre baguette. Ses mouvements étaient raides, comme s'il n'avait pas utilisé ses membres depuis longtemps ou si il était resté assis trop longtemps. Finalement, il se tourna face à  Harry, et le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux en le reconnaissant.

C'était lui. C'était Black, le criminel évadé qui était passé aux informations moldues. Ses cheveux noirs, crasseux et emmêlés, lui arrivaient aux épaules, comme à la télévision. Mais son visage lugubre était différent, à présent. Sur l'écran, les traits de Black avaient semblés morts ; ses yeux étaient vides et dénués de vie. Maintenant, au contraire, ses yeux bleus brûlaient avec une intensité qui donnait des frissons à Harry. Il entrait difficilement dans la tête de Harry qu'il fallait se demander comment un criminel évadé Moldu pouvait connaître la Magie ; il était trop occupé à essayer de contrôler son souffle et se demanda alors que cela n'avait rien à voir où était passé le chien. Black regardait fixement le garçon, qui depuis un long moment ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que de le regarder en retour—et puis il se souvint de sa baguette. Elle était tombée sur le sol avec Malfoy, et n'était pas très loin.

Harry se jeta sur sa baguette au moment même où Black clignait des yeux pour la première fois. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'avait qu'une faible chance de battre un sorcier adulte qui avait deux baguettes dans ses mains—et Black _était un sorcier ; rien d'autre n'avait de sens—ses réflexes étaient plutôt bons puisqu'il jouait depuis deux ans dans l'équipe de Quidditch et il devait saisir cette chance. Plongeant derrière sa malle, Harry se tourna et roula, se redressant avec sa baguette pointée sur Black. Toutefois, le Sortilège de Stupéfixion mourut abruptement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu le prononcer._

Black n'avait pas bougé.

Il n'avait même pas levé sa baguette. Aucune baguette. En fait, il était simplement _debout_ devant Harry comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un garçon de treize ans auparavant. Ses pâles yeux bleus étaient le seul élément vivant de son visage squelettique, et ils étaient fixés sur Harry. Le regard de Black était déconcertant, et un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du jeune sorcier, mais il ne lança pas de sort. Quelque part, Harry n'était pas sur qu'il devait le faire. Les pièces ne s'emboîtaient pas ; ça n'avait de sens. Black venait juste de lui sauver la vie.

Le silence devint pesant. Plus loin dans la rue, des voix commencèrent à s'appeler les unes les autres, et Harry savait qu'il devait filer—mais Black continuait à rester là, et Harry ne pouvait s'aider sans rencontrer ses yeux. _Je dois y aller_, se dit-il désespérément. _Quelqu'un va me trouver et puis je finirai au poste de police Moldu et ils —_Que _pourraient-ils faire deBlack? Que _pourraient-_ils faire de lui? Black n'était pas un simple prisonnier Moldu. C'était un sorcier. __Un sorcier. Et il était en infraction de la loi, juste comme Harry. Un autre frison le parcourut tandis qu'il se souvenait des mots du présentateur moldu. __"…Black est armé et extrêmement dangereux. Un numéro spécial a été mis en place…"_

Soudainement, l'évadé secoua la tête, se mouvant si lentement qu'il semblait évoluer dans l'eau. 

"Salut, Harry," dit-il finalement. Sa voix était rauque et gutturale, comme s'il avait du mal à en retrouver le timbre normal après si longtemps.

"Que voulez-vous?" murmura Harry. Il essayait de garder sa main ferme et sa baguette pointée dur l'homme, mais c'était difficile. 

"Je m'appelle Sirius Black…" Les voix à l'autre bout de la rue sonnaient plus proche et plus fortes, et les yeux de Black se tournèrent nerveusement dans cette direction. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

"Nous?"

Brutalement, Black se rapprocha de Harry, uniquement séparé de lui par la masse de la malle. "Ecoute, je vais te demander d'avoir confiance en moi, quoi que…" Quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux assombris, et il déglutit. "Je connaissait tes parents et…"

"Vous connaissiez mes parents ?" demanda avidement Harry, oubliant tout à propos les Moldus qui approchaient et le criminel évadé. Une partie de lui savait qu'il devait être plus prudent, mais il était difficile de penser correctement. Black lui avait sauvé la vie. Black avait connu ses _parents. "Comment ?"_

"C'est _lui _! L'évadé !" une voix de femme crissa soudain, et Harry la reconnu à distance comme celle de la vieille Mrs. Figg, dont la maison sentait le choux et qui avait tellement de chats. "Sirius Black !"

La main osseuse de Black se dressa et agrippa le bras de Harry sans avertissement. "Je t'en prie," murmura t-il avec urgence. "Aie confiance en moi. Agite ta baguette et appelle le Magicobus. C'est la seule chance que nous ayons—"

"Que quelqu'un appelle la police!" cria un homme.

"Le Magicobus?" répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Des échos de pas battant le pavé s'approchaient de plus en plus. "Fais-le !" siffla Black. "Dis-leurs de t'emmener Place Grimmauld !"

Soudain, il disparu auprès de Harry, laissant un grand chien noir à sa place. Tout partait en l'air à ce moment, et Harry décida de tenter la plus grande chance de sa vie. Sans hésitation, il leva son bras, faisant confiance à un homme qu'il venait de rencontrer et dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant—

BANG! Harry leva les bras pour se protéger d'une lumière aveuglante et inattendue. A ses côtés, le chien recula légèrement, gémissant tout doucement. Il—Black—se tenait tout prêt d'Harry alors qu'un bus violet à trois étages venait de surgir du néant sous les exclamations de surprise des Moldus. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or "_Magicobus", et un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus en parlant d'une voix sonore, oubliant les regards des Moldus._

"Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique, et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Mon nom est Stan Rocade, et je serai votre contrôleur pour cette nuit."

Harry le regarda. Stan Rocade n'était guère plus âgé que lui, et ses oreilles étaient largement décollées. Mais le contrôleur boutonneux le regardait étrangement. "C'est un sacré chien que tu as là."

"Il sait très bien se conduire," promit Harry, se souvenant que certains endroits moldus n'acceptaient pas les animaux. Que ferait-il s'il devait prendre le bus sans Black? Il n'avait aucune idée d'où et ce qu'était la Place Grimmauld, ou même quoi faire avec le Magicobus—

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc sur ta tête ?" demanda soudain Stan, semblant ne plus se soucier du chien.

Harry déglutit et se lissa précipitamment les cheveux pour cacher sa cicatrice. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se faire reconnaître par un sorcier—mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, un voix moldue s'éleva de la rue sombre.

"Appelez la police !"

Effrayé, la tête du contrôleur se tordit pour voir les Moldus qui approchaient. "Qu'est-ce qu'il font là ?" demanda t-il nerveusement. "Ce sont des Moldus !"

"Je sais, je sais—"

"Bon, hé bien viens !" Stan attrapa abruptement Harry par le bras, le tirant à l'intérieur du bus. Un petit coup de la baguette du conducteur fit suivre la malle de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige, et le chien sauta juste derrière eux. Harry eut pas juste le temps de noter que le bus contenait des lits à la place des sièges avant que Stan se tourne vers un sorcier plus âgé qui était assis à la place du conducteur. "Tirons nous d'ici, Ern ! Il y a des Moldus dehors !"

"Des Moldus?" fit Ern en écho, louchant sous ses épaisses lunettes.

"Allez-y!" supplia fébrilement Harry, regardant par la fenêtre vers le demi-cercle rassemblé. Une des personnes était presque assez proche pour toucher les portes qui se fermèrent rapidement, et il reconnu Mrs. Figg debout en arrière du groupe. Assez bizarrement, elle restait simplement plantée là, fronçant les sourcils et ayant l'air très, très ennuyée—

Il y eut un terrible BANG, et Harry bascula en arrière alors que le Magicobus s'élançait. Le chien—Black—aboya avec irritation, mais au moins il resta sur ses pattes, semblant avoir prévu la soudaine embardée. Après s'être remis sur ses pieds, Harry jeta un œil par la fenètre, et remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une rue complètement différente. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient en sécurité… pour le moment, en tout cas.

"Merci," dit-il doucement.

"Pas de problème," répondit promptement Stan. "Heureux de t'aider." Mais il fronça ensuite les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec tous ces Moldus, au fait?"

"Je—" Harry hésita. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? "Je suis tombé," dit-il rapidement. "Je suis tombé et ma baguette s'est allumée toute seule—ils doivent avoir vu la lumière ou autre chose."

"Oh. Bon, de toute façon tu peux avoir un lit," dit Stan, avec obligeance en poussant la malle de Harry sous le lit juste derrière le chauffeur. "Je te présente Ernie Danlmur. Notre chauffeur."

"Salut," dit poliment Harry, puis il essaya de changer de sujet avant que Stan ne réalise combien son histoire avait l'air ridicule. "Combien ça coûte pour aller Place Grimmauld?"

Stan fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. " Place Grimmauld… c'est à Londres, n'est-ce pas?" 

"Oui," répondit rapidement Harry, espérant que c'était juste. Si non, hé bien…

"Onze Morniles." sourit Stan. "Mais pour quatorze, tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud, et pour quinze on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix."

"Ok." Harry fouilla dans sa valise, en retira son porte-monnaie et fourra quelques pièces d'argent dans la main de Stan, aplatissant ses mèches sur son front autant qu'il pouvait. Puis il s'assit sur le lit, notant de quelle façon les étranges yeux bleus de Black suivaient Stan, le regardant avec circonspection. C'était presque comme si Black essayait de le protéger—

"Quel est ton nom, déjà?" demanda soudain le conducteur.

"Neville Longbottom," répondit vivement Harry, donnant le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. Heureusement, Stan ne posa pas d'autres questions, et Harry se redressa pour regarder par la vitre en silence, regardant les arbres, les lampadaires et les boites aux lettres bondir hors du chemin du Magicobus. Fréquemment, le jeune sorcier jetait un œil à Black, mais le chien s'était tranquillement allongé par terre, et semblait s'être assoupi—pourtant quelque chose disait à Harry que c'était une illusion. 

Après que le bus ait fait un arrêt et ait déposé une sorcière au teint légèrement verdâtre, emmitouflée dans une cape de voyage, Stan ouvrit un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier _et commença à lire. Cela prit un moment pour qu'Harry reconnaisse l'homme émacié dont la photo figurait en couverture, et se mordit la lèvre avant de dire quelque chose de déraisonnable. Instinctivement, Harry jeta un oeil  au chien, mais Black semblait toujours dormir, ignorant complètement que son visage s'étalait en première page du principal journal du monde Magique.

"Est-ce que je peux le lire quand tu auras fini?" demanda Harry aussi calmement qu'il put.

"Bien sûr. Je l'avais déjà lu, de toute façon," répondit aimablement Stan, lui tendant le journal. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il lisait :

_BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE_

_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie._

_"Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black," nous a déclaré ce matin, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie "et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et des sorciers de rester calme."_

_Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu._

_"Il est clair que c'était mon devoir," a déclaré Fudge, non sans une certaine irritation. "Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ?"_

_Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entretuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et des sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort._

Pendant un long moment, Harry fixa la photo, souhaitant qu'elle se change en quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas croire que l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie était un meurtrier—il avait empêché Malfoy et Avery d'amener Harry à Voldemort. Et il disait qu'il connaissait les parents de Harry…

"Il fait peur, pas vrai, pas vrai?" demanda soudain Stan, ce qui sortit Harry de ses sombres pensées.

"Il a vraiment tué _treize personnes_?" murmura nerveusement le garçon, essayant de ne pas regarder vers le chien. Il ne voulait simplement pas y croire. Black lui avait demandé d'avoir confiance en lui, et Harry avait—la sensation de trahison descendit dans son estomac. "En jetant un seul sort ?"

"Ouais," répondit Stan, "en plein jour et devant témoins. Ca a fait une de ces histoire, pas vrai, Ern?"

"Ouais," dit Ern d'un air sombre.

Stan se tourna soudain pour regarder Harry, qui se sentait alternativement glacé et terrifié par tout ça. "Black était un des grands partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui."

"_Quoi?"_

"Ouais." Stan frissonna. "Très proche de Tu-Sais-Qui, il parait. Et quand le petit Harry Potter a démoli Tu-Sais-Qui—"

Le cœur de Harry battait si fort qu'il pouvait difficilement entendre le reste. Ses yeux se détournèrent, presque malgré lui, pour regarder de nouveau en direction du chien. Vers Black.

Etonnement, le chien ne feignait plus de dormir. Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement allumés, et ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry sans hésitation. Les paroles de Black firent écho dans sa tête. _"Je vais te demander d'avoir confiance en moi, quoi que…"_ Ses yeux bleus le regardaient de façon suppliante à présent, le regard de l'homme brillant derrière la face du chien, et le souffle de Harry s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. _"Je connaissait tes parents…"_

"—tous les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ont été traqués, pas vrai, Ern? La plupart d'entre eux savaient bien que c'était fini pour eux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, et ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Sauf Sirius Black. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pensait devenir son bras droit quand Tu-Sais-Qui aurait prit le pouvoir.

"Finalement, ils ont réussi à coincer Black au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus. Alors il a sortit sa baguette et il a jeté un sort qui a dévasté la rue. Un sorcier et douze Moldus ont été tués sur le coup. Horrible, pas vrai ? Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ?" continua Stan d'un ton dramatique.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry platement, simplement parce que Stan semblait attendre sa question. A l'intérieur de lui, pourtant, tout tourbillonnait. _Ca n'avait tout simplement pas de sens, pensait-il désespérément. _Pourquoi m'aurait-il sauvé de Malfoy s'il travaillait pour Voldemort? _Harry pouvait difficilement respirer. _Pourquoi Malfoy était-il surpris de le voir?__

Les yeux de Black étaient toujours sur lui, et le chien gémit doucement, posant sa tête sur le pied de Harry. Le garçon la reposa, mais Black à le regarder et à lui demander silencieusement de le croire.

"_Il a éclaté de rire,_" dit Stan. "Il est resté là, debout, à rigoler—ça va, Neville?"

Il contemplait Harry, qui réalisa soudain qu'il devait être devenu très pâle. Il déglutit rapidement, arrachant ses yeux de Black. "Je crois que j'ai mangé un truc qui ne passe pas," dit Harry. "Je ne me sens pas très bien."

Il put sentir le regard du chien sur lui, mais Stan sourit avec sympathie. "Tu devrais t'allonger un peu," dit-il. "Je te réveillerai quand nous atteindrons Londres."

"Merci," souffla Harry en obéissant**, **mais il n'osa pas tourner le dos** à** Black. Ses pensées étaient complètement embrouillées—d'abord les mots de l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et les explications de Stan qui dansaient dans sa tête, et ensuite, il gardait la vision de Black reverser Avery et les stupéfixier lui et Malfoy. Ca n'avait simplement _pas de sens_. Pourquoi Black l'aurait-il sauvé s'il travaillait pour Voldemort?

Bien sûr, il était entièrement possible que le père de Malfoy _n'ait pas travaillé pour Voldemort, quoi qu'en ait dit Mr. Weasley—mais Harry avait _entendu _Malfoy dire qu'il était là pour l'amener à Voldemort. Il avait dit que __Harry était la seule chose nécessaire pour ramener Voldemort. Mais si Black était un de ses partisans lui aussi, pourquoi avait-il stupéfixié Malfoy et Avery? __"Je connaissais tes parents."_

Etait-ce possible ? Pouvaient-ils se _tromper_ à propos de Black ? Ou avait-il simplement mentit? Harry déglutit, jetant de nouveau un œil au chien. Les yeux de Black oscillaient entre Ernie et Stan maintenant, mais se tournaient très souvent vers Harry, le regardant de façon protectrice. _De façon protectrice ? _Harry secoua la tête. _Pourquoi voudrait-il me protéger ? Mais Black lui avait sauvé la vie… et Harry n'avait nul part ou aller, de toute façon._

Il déglutit, essayant de rejeter ses craintes, essayant de se convaincre que si Black avait vraiment voulu le tuer, il serait déjà mort. Et si Black était vraiment un assassin, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour jeter un sort à Ern et Stan sur le-champ ? Pourquoi ne restait-il pas caché, et restait là à regarder Harry comme si Harry devait le croire ? Prenant sa décision, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire la vérité à Stan—ses yeux l'arrêtèrent. Pendant un long moment, tout ce que Harry put faire fut de regarder le bagnard évadé, et sa bouche se ferma lentement. Qu'avait-il à perdre?

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais Harry ne laissa pas aller à dormir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester là en silence, espérant et priant pour que rien de mal n'arrive. Mais avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva dans la rue près du Magicobus. 

"Merci," dit Harry à Ern. Stan l'aida avec sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige, puis après que le contrôleur et le conducteur lui ait dit au revoir, Harry fut seul dans la rue avec Sirius Black.

Il y eut un énorme BANG et le Magicobus disparut ; un instant après, le chien disparut également et laissa la place à Black. Lentement, l'homme squelettique se redressa, et n'essaya même pas d'empêcher Harry de pointer sa baguette sur lui. Ses yeux inquiétants restaient simplement fixés sur Harry, seule partie vivante de son visage cadavérique.

"Je n'ai pas," dit-il très doucement, "tué ces gens. Pas plus que je n'ai jamais servi Voldemort."

C'était le seul sorcier à part Dumbledore qu'Harry ait jamais entendu prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il souhaita que ses mains ne tremblent pas trop. "Vous—"

"On ne peut pas rester ici," dit Black d'une voix enrouée, observant la rue plongée dans le noir. 

"Je ne vais nul part sans que vous ne m'ayez donner une bonne raison," répliqua sombrement Harry, pointant toujours sa baguette sur l'homme.

"Je ne peux pas." Quelque chose de douloureux passa sur son visage émacié. "On n'a pas le temps—ai juste confiance en moi. S'il te plait."

Harry avala sa salive, et brusquement les possibilités défilèrent devant ses yeux comme s'il était devant l'intersection d'une route. D'un côté s'étendait le chemin de l'insécurité, celle où il avait mis les pieds en s'enfuyant de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Cette voie signifiait solitude et difficiles épreuves, mais au moins c'était celle de son choix. D'un autre côté, pourtant, il y avait la voie que Black proposait—où la chance ne voulait rien dire et où il devait faire confiance. Mais cette voie lui offrait tout de même de l'espoir, un espoir qu'il osait à peine saisir. Le choix, pourtant, était périlleux : les ténèbres ou l'espoir. Et il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un. 

Les secondes s'écoulaient. Il n'avait qu'à croire ou à s'enfuir, le temps pour choisir était écoulé. Harry déglutit.

"Ok," murmura t-il. "Allons-y."


	2. Le Sortilège de Fidelitas

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings, l'histoire à Robin4, moi je ne fais que traduire

Note : D'autres fics de Robin4 sont traduites : 

- "_Je préfère la mort au déshonneur_" par Izabel

- "_Promesses tenues_", par Fenice, suivie récemment en v.o. par "_Promises Remembered" _

- un one-shot : "_Forget Me Not : A Story of Broken Promises_" (Ne m'Oublie Pas : Une Histoire de Promesses Brisées) encore non-traduit, (mais je m'y colle) sur les fondateurs vient d'être posté, qui s'installe justement dans l'univers de "_Promesses Tenues_" et sera important pour "_Promises Remembered"_

Sachez que Robin a aussi écrit de courts textes sur le Tome 5, un UA du Seigneur des Anneaux où Sauron récupère son précieux, une discussion entre Elrond et Gandalf, des tas de trucs sur Gladiator, et bien d'autres choses encore. Incroyable, je vous dit !!!

"_Promesses Tenues_" a engrangé au final plus de 2120 reviews pour 40 chapitres et une note d'auteur. Le premier chapitre de "_Grim Dawn_" et celui de "_Promesses Remembered_", ont reçu chacun plus de 75 reviews !!!! Une folie, je vous dit !!! J'espère que vous aimerez autant que les anglophones.

Appel : si un(e) bon(ne) correcteur(rice) est disponible, rapide et efficace, je suis preneuse !!!

Grim Dawn (_Sinistre Aurore_) 

CHAPITRE DEUX : LE SORTILEGE DE FIDELITAS

Harry s'assit doucement, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Toute la dernière heure avait été absolument surréaliste ; d'abord, avait pénétré dans une vieille maison délabrée, où il était maintenant assis à une vieille et poussiéreuse table de cuisine ; puis, il avait entendu la plus incroyable des histoires. Son cerveau tourbillonnait sous la pression en essayant d'assimiler tant d'informations, essayant de faire la part entre la vérité et la fiction—

Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il _devait_ croire, c'était l'émotion évidente sur le visage décharné de Black. L'homme était maintenant assis de l'autre côté de la cuisine sale ; il avait cessé de marcher de long en large, et bien qu'il essaya de le cacher, Harry savait qu'il tentait seulement de contrôler ses émotions. En y réfléchissant, c'était quelque chose que Harry aussi avait désespérément besoin de faire. Entendre cela lui donnait des sueurs froides.

_Mes parents ont été trahis par un de leurs meilleurs amis_. Harry déglutit, fixant la forme squelettique de Black, voyant la tête du sorcier se pencher brièvement et apercevant le reflet de quelque chose de brillant sur sa joue avant que Black ne le fasse disparaître. _Et un autre de leurs amis a été condamné pour cela._

"Je suis ton parrain, tu sais," dit soudain Black, se tournant pour faire face à Harry.

"Vous êtes…  ?" _J'ai un parrain?_

"Ouais." Il déglutit. "Tes parents m'ont désigné comme ton tuteur, si jamais quelque chose… arrivait."

Il ne semblait pas capable d'en dire plus, pas plus que Harry n'était capable de répondre. Le silence s'étira encore de longes minutes, et Harry commença à tracer des cercles sur la table poussiéreuse. Contre le mur de la cheminée, le feu claqua ; Black l'avait allumé d'un sort rapide juste après leur arrivée. La cuisine était un endroit glauque avec des murs de pierre rough et de la poussière couvrant les meubles, et des pots de fer rangés dans un coin ne rendaient pas l'atmosphère vraiment très accueillante. Exactement comme le hall d'entrée (qui était la seule autre partie de la maison que Harry), la cuisine ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée depuis des années. En fait, c'était un horrible endroit où passer la nuit…mais il n'était pas à Privet Drive, et Sirius Black était son parrain. Son _parrain._

"Pourquoi…" commença Harry, et il dut avaler sa salive avant de continuer. "Pourquoi vous êtes vous évadé? Pourquoi maintenant?"

_Pourquoi pas avant?_ Un espoir sauvage brûlait en lui—et s'il n'avait pas à retourner chez les Dursleys? Harry y avait passé une enfance solitaire et misérable, et à en ce moment, il lui était bien égal que Black soit un fugitif. Comme l'était Harry. Ils avaient tous deux violé la loi Magique, ce qui signifiait que le Ministère était après eux. Quand Harry avait posé le pied hors du Numéro Quatre de Privet Drive, il a fait face à un chemin froid et solitaire—mais à présent, tout d'un coup, cela ne semblait plus devoir être le cas. Maintenant, il n'avait plus à être seul.

Toujours très lentement, Black fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un morceau de papier froissé, le tendit Harry, qui le prit avec curiosité. Immédiatement, il reconnu la photo des Weasleys qui était parue dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

"Le rat," dit Black d'une voix rauque. "Sur l'épaule du garçon. C'est Peter."

Harry le regarda stupéfait.

"C'est un Animagus," expliqua le sorcier décharné. "Tout comme je peux devenir un chien, Peter peut se transformer en rat…" La colère déforma ses traits. "Je l'ai vu, et ça a été comme un feu dans ma tête, qui me donnait un nouveau but. Alors je me suis évadé…"

"Comment?"

Black haussa les épaules. "Je me transformais en chien quand les choses devenaient trop difficiles… et donc, un jour, j'ai été capable de passer à travers les barreaux… Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, alors ils n'ont rien remarqué. J'ai nagé jusqu'au rivage, et je t'ai trouvé. Je voulais seulement te voir et continuer ma route… mais ensuite Malfoy et Avery sont apparus, et j'ai du agir." 

Harry dut avaler sa salive, combien il avait été près de… de quoi? "Pourquoi en avaient-ils après moi?" demanda t-il soudain. "Vous le savez?"

"Pas vraiment," répondit Black. "Pas vraiment… mais d'après ce que je sais, Je suppose qu'ils sont venus avec un moyen de ramener Voldemort…"

"Et ils ont besoin de moi pour ça."

"Ouais."

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un autre long moment, mais moins tendu dorénavant. Harry laissa ses yeux posés sur Black, immobile, regardant comment les traits pâles de l'homme étaient illuminés par la lumière du feu. Au premier regard, Black ressemblait presque à un vampire, avec ses yeux perçants et sa silhouette squelettique—mais il y avait ses yeux, maintenant, qui semblaient changer. D'une certaine façon, il devenaient vivants, peu à peu, et Harry découvrit que maintenant Black pouvait rencontrer son regard ouvertement. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de caché dans les profondeurs de ses yeux, mais il y avait quelque chose de fort, aussi… et quelque chose qui poussait le jeune sorcier à faire confiance à cet étranger, criminel évadé ou pas.

"Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit pourquoi Voldemort en avait après toi, Harry?" demanda abruptement Black. 

Il secoua la tête en silence, le regardant. Harry se souvenait d'avoir demandé, une fois, à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard—mais qu'avait dit Dumbledore? _Quand tu sera plus âgé, Harry_. Il pouvait presque entendre le directeur prononcer ces mots. C'était toujours quand il serait plus âgé.

"Il y a une prophétie," commença l'autre tranquillement, se levant et venant s'asseoir près de Harry à la table dégoûtante. "Je ne l'ai jamais entendu, mais ton père m'en a parlé un peu. La prophétie dit qu'un garçon sera celui qui abattra Voldemort, un garçon né en juillet 1980." Il déglutit difficilement. "C'est pourquoi il s'en est pris à tes parents. C'est toi qu'il voulait."

"Moi?" souffla Harry. Etait-ce par _sa_ faute que ses parents étaient morts? Harry cligna des paupières, sentant ses boyaux se tordre et le froid l'envahir… ses parents étaient morts parce que Voldemort voulait le tuer? Alors, c'était entièrement sa faute—Black agrippa son poignet.

"Ecoute-moi, Harry," dit-il avec ferveur, semblant lire dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Sa poigne était étrangement douce pour quelqu'un qui avait passé douze ans en prison, accusé du meurtre de treize personnes. "Tes parents savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient choisis de te mettre au monde et de te protéger… Ils seraient fiers de ce que tu es. Et ils ne t'accuseraient jamais, _jamais_ de leur mort."

"Mais—"

"Mais quoi?" le coupa gentiment Black. "Je connaissais tes parents depuis des années. Je connaissais ton père mieux que je ne me connais moi-même—et je sais qu'ils ne t'en voudraient pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute.

"Si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est moi. Si je ne les avaient pas convaincus au dernier moment de changer—" la voix de Black se brisa, et il s'écarta brusquement de Harry, baissant les yeux. "Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis désolé pour ça, Harry," murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante. "J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir James et Lily…mais c'est comme si je les avais tué."

Harry avala encore une fois alors que le silence s'allongeait. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de mieux—pas maintenant, pas encore, et peut-être même jamais. Mais il reconnaissait, de quelque part tout au fond de lui, la chance de le regarder en face.

"Et maintenant?" demanda t-il enfin. "Je veux dire, on ne peut pas rester ici, n'est-ce pas? Le Ministère nous recherche tous les deux…"

"Tous les deux?" les yeux de Black zoomèrent sur lui, toujours hantés et blessés, mais aussi très intelligents. "Pourquoi te recherche t-il?"

"J'ai gonflé ma tante," répondit-il, rouge de honte. 

Un sourire se creusa sur le visage de Black, et pendant un instant il parut vaguement humain. "Tu as gonflé ta tante?" répéta t-il dubitatif.

"Je m'en rendait pas compte," objecta Harry, refusant de voir le comique de la situation. "Elle insultait mes parents."

"Ah…" Black eut un rire sec ; le son semblait étrange venant de son visage émacié. "Ils ne vont pas te bannir ou t'envoyer en prison pour quelque chose comme ça, Harry. Les enfants magiques font cela de temps en temps. Ca disparaît en grandissant."

"Oh." Harry prit un long moment pour ruminer cela, se souvenant d'autres incidents de son enfance quand des choses arrivaient lorsqu'il était en colère ou apeuré. Ca prenait tout son sens, bien sûr…mais ça n'avait pas vraiment de comparaison avec ce qu'il venait de faire pour le Ministère de la Magie. Malheureusement, cela ne résolvait pas leur _autre problème. Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'ils vous recherchent, je veux dire. Ne sauront-ils pas que vous êtes venus ici?" _

Black renifla. "Pas vraiment. _Je_ ne pensais certainement pas revenir dans cet horrible endroit…" grimaça t-il. "Mais tu as raison. Ils pourraient penser que je reviendrai ici… surtout Malfoy."

"Alors où allons-nous?" Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de fuir dans la nature, et d'oublier la seule vie qu'il était venu à aimer. Mais si Black avait raison, et que les partisans de Voldemort étaient à sa recherche, il n'y avait aucun endroit sûr où il pourrait rester—sauf Poudlard, et l'école ne recommençait pas avant deux semaines.

"Tu as donc décidé de me faire confiance," dit doucement Black.

Harry pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix, mais ce serait mentir. Et ce serai avoir tord. "Ouais," répondit-il. 

"Alors cela dépend de toi," répliqua son parrain. "Nous pouvons fuir, et essayer d'échapper aux Mangemorts… ou je peux lancer le Sortilège de Fidelitas et te garder en sûreté."

"Le quoi?" demanda Harry.

"Le Sortilège de Fidelitas," répondit sombrement Black. "Le sortilège qui était supposé garder tes parents en vie."

---------------------

Remus Lupin se rassit lentement, fixant en clignant des yeux le journal par dessus une tasse de thé. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment du thé, évidemment ; il avait rapidement refroidi et il n'y faisait pas attention. Et puis d'abord, il n'avait pas fait de thé parce qu'il assoiffé, de toute façon. Remus avait cuisiné un peu dans l'espoir que cela pourrait calmer ses nerfs éprouvés et**__**éreintés.**__**

"**BLACK APERCU PAR DES MOLDUS A LITTLE WHINGING,**" disaient les gros titres. Rien que d'y penser cela lui retournait l'estomac. Ca allait assez mal depuis que Sirius—_Black!—s'était évadé, mais maintenant… Maintenant c'était pire. Remus n'était pas assez stupide pour avoir oublier où la sœur de Lily et son mari vivaient. Et il était certainement assez intelligent pour comprendre pourquoi Sirius s'était rendu là-bas._

_Pourquoi, Sirius?_ Pensa t-il pour la millionième fois… mais maintenant la question était différente. Avant, il avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi son ami avait trahi James et Lily, et avait tué Peter—le pauvre petit Peter. Maintenant il brûlait seulement de savoir pourquoi Sirius voulait également tuer leur fils. N'avait-il pas eut assez de James et Lily? Une bile froide monta dans sa poitrine. _N'en as-tu pas eut assez?_

Non loin, sur la table de la cuisine de son petit cottage, trônait une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle était daté du jour suivant l'évasion de Sirius d'Azkaban, le jour où le monde de Remus s'était écroulé. Pendant douze ans il avait combattu pour surmonter son passé, bondissant de job en job et essayant de prétendre qu'il ne souffrait pas pour les amis qu'il avait perdu. Remus avait chassé derrière lui ces bienheureuses—_sombres—années ; il les avait laissées derrière lui. Il avait refusé l'offre d'emploi de Dumbledore plusieurs fois—celle-ci était la sixième, depuis six années consécutives. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, et il ne voulait pas de charité, et bien que le directeur de Poudlard clame qu'il ne lui en offrait pas, Remus n'avait pas été convaincu._

Jusqu'à cette lettre.

_J'ai besoin de vous, Remus, _était-il écrit sans préambule. _Maintenant plus que jamais._

_ Comme vous le savez certainement, Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Vous et moi savons tous deux ce que— et qui—il poursuit. Et je vous croit, plus que quiconque, capable de reconnaître le danger qu'il représente. Spécialement pour Harry._

Il n'avait même pas besoin de relire la lettre. Remus se souvenait de chacun de ces terribles mots .

_Je ne vous mentirai pas. J'ai besoin d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Je sais que vous l'avez refusé de nombreuses fois, mais je vous demande encore de reconsidérer la question, spécialement à la lueur des récents évènements. Mieux que quiconque, vous connaissez Sirius Black. Si quelqu'un peut prévoir ses actes, c'est vous._

Et bien sûr, il avait accepté. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Harry était le seul souvenir d'une belle amitié, hormis Remus lui-même. Harry était la seule chose qui restait de James et Lily, deux des meilleurs amis qu'il avait jamais eut. Il était le petit garçon que Remus gardé, que Peter avait presque laissé tomber et que Sirius avait en plaisantant menacer de faire voler—_Arrête ça!_ s'ordonna t-il, sentant les vieux sentiments refaire surface. _Ne pense pas à lui. Il est ton ennemi désormais, et il l'est depuis qu'il nous a tous trahi._

Remus déglutit difficilement, refoulant ses souvenirs. Il devait se focaliser sur le futur, pas sur le passé. Il irait à Poudlard. Contre toute attente, il allait réaliser un de ses rêves d'enfant les plus fous—Remus J. Lupin, loup-garou, allait devenir un _enseignant_.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, il aurait fêté ça. Mais dorénavant, loup-garou et danger pour les enfants ou pas, les gains surpassaient les risques. Il n'était pas seulement là pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son dessein était bien plus important que ça, il était là pour arrêter, et si possible—_avec espoir—capturer un de ses meilleur et plus anciens amis et renvoyer Sirius à Azkaban d'où il était sorti. Si cela était, Remus deviendrait le bouclier humain entre Harry Potter et Sirius Black._

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. 

Avec une émotion convulsive, Remus se leva et vida son esprit d'Harry Potter, Sirius Black, et Albus Dumbledore. Il avait deux semaines avant que l'école ne commence, et il avait quelques recherches à faire durant ce laps de temps. Bien qu'il ait toujours aimé les livres, ses récents ouvrages de chevet n'étaient pas exactement considéré comme un bon matériel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Remus n'avait jamais supposé utiliser de nouveau ces compétences. Son espèce n'était pas précisément bienvenue dans l'enseignement, ou parmi les Aurors—il y avait peu de sorciers ouverts d'esprits comme l'était Albus Dumbledore, la plus grande partie de la communauté magique conspuait les loup-garou. Parcourant l'étagère, le futur professeur pris un volume sur la pile.

_Forces Sombres : Comment s'en protéger avait été son propre manuel à Poudlard, et Remus ne voyait aucune raison d'en changer. C'était un bon livre qui couvrait les bases, incluant les Créatures Dangereuses (toutefois la section des loup-garous étaient en vérité plutôt imprécise), les Sortilèges Impardonnables et les Charmes de Défense. Il avait déjà sélectionné quelques bouquins plus avancés pour les cinquième, sixième et septième années, bien sûr mais pour les premières années, le livre de Jentremble était très bien. Parcourant encore une fois les pages, pourtant, des larmes menacèrent de couler sur les joues de Remus._

**C'est des bêtises, **déclarait l'écriture dePeter sur la page des loup-garous. **Même moi j'en sais mieux! **

Désespérément, Remus tourna la page, essayant de cligner des yeux pour effacer le soudain brouillard de ses yeux et de se concentrer. Il cherchait de bons sujet pour ouvrir la classe de troisième année avec…? Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent soudain sur la section des Impardonnables.

**Ils devraient faire de la Marque des Ténèbres un Impardonnable**, avait écrit James en quatrième anée. Pour une fois, il avait été presque sérieux—mais là encore, James avait toujours été très bon en classe, et Remus ne pouvait qu'approuver. Dès qu'il y pensa, pourtant, l'image de la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de Godric's Hollow s'imposa à son esprit—_Non!_

Il essaya de fermer violemment le livre, mais pas avant que l'écriture désordonnée de Sirius Black lui sauta aux yeux. **Pour quoi faire? avait sinistrement demandé Sirius. **Les Mangemorts n'en n'ont pas besoin.****

Et puis les larmes jaillirent, et Remus Lupin pleura pour l'homme qu'il devait chasser et pour le garçon qui avait été son ami.

---------------------

Le matin vint trop vite Place Grimmauld ; resté debout la plus grande partie de la nuit, Harry avait commencé à dodeliner de la tête alors que Black commençait à  lui expliquer le Sortilège de Fidelitas, et le sorcier l'avait envoyé au lit, promettant qu'il pourrait tout lui expliquer le lendemain matin. Quelques Sortilèges de Nettoyage avait été marmonnés par Black et avaient rendu une des chambres habitable, au moins pour la nuit, et Harry était tombé dans les bras de Morphée avant d'avoir put enlever ses chaussures. Il avait eut tellement de choses à penser, et avait voulu rester éveillé au moins assez longtemps pour déchiffrer quelques-uns des mystères qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais il avait échoué lamentablement, et il fut uniquement réveillé par l'odeur du bacon.

Harry se redressa, se frottant les yeux. Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué sa malle avait trouvé le chemin de la chambre où il était. La lumière du jour rendait la chambre plus grande que le soir précédent, but mais rendait la saleté plus distincte—les mots rapides de Black avaient fait apparaître quelques draps propres et un oreiller, et avait rendu le lit vivable, mais pas plus. Prenant une profonde inspiration qui le fit éternuer, Harry décida rapidement de se lever et de descendre les escaliers avant que davantage de poussière n'envahisse ses sinus. 

La cuisine avait été quelque eu améliorée ; la poussière avait disparue et la rangée de pots et de poêles semblait moins inquiétante que le soir précédent. De plus, le garde-manger était ouvert et rempli de nourriture. Harry cligna des yeux, encore endormi.

"D'où ça vient?" se demanda t-il.

Black sursauta, se tournant vers lui avec une expression de surprise. Pendant un long moment, quelque chose de profond et hanté brilla dans ses yeux, mais disparut avant que Harry puisse songer à dire quelque chose. 

"Désolé," annonça t-il doucement. "Je ne voulait pas vous effrayer."

"Ca va." Black lui offrit un sourire forcé. Sa voix, pourtant, sonnait comme s'il essayait de se souvenir comme s'en servir. "J'allais justement te réveiller. Il est presque onze heures."

"Oh." Harry n'avait jamais dormi aussi tard de sa vie _entière ; les Dursleys n'avaient jamais pensé à le laisser dormir. Il était étrange de voir quelqu'un faire la cuisine. Hormis le peu de temps que Harry avait passé au Terrier l'été précédent, il avait toujours été le seul à s'occuper du réchaud et à faire la cuisine de façon moldue. Black, pourtant, semblait étrangement efficace et quelques poêles faisaient cuire les oeufs toutes seules et un mouvement de sa baguette fit léviter le bacon hors d'une autre poêle et le fit flotter dans une assiette. _

"Tu peux t'asseoir," dit Black, le regardant par dessus son épaule. "Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans une minute."

"Ok." Se sentant mal à l'aise, il chercha des yeux quelque chose à boire avant de s'asseoir. Une fois qu'il eut repéré une brique de jus d'orange, il s'assit à la table, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire et se retrouva à contempler Black avec curiosité.

Pour la première fois, il nota que Black avait coupé ses cheveux sombres plus courts ; ils ne tombaient plus jusqu'à ses épaules et semblaient plus propres qu'avant. Il s'était lavé, aussi, laissant un bouc soigneusement taillé à la place de la barbe ébouriffée qu'il avait quand Harry l'avait vu la première fois. Il avait apparemment trouvé quelque robe décente dans la maison, parce que Black avait presque l'air d'une personne normale à la place du criminel qu'il était la nuit précédente. S'il n'avait pas été si maigre et si ses yeux n'avait pas été si hantés, Harry aurait même mystifié.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la nourriture posée sur la table, et l'estomac d'Harry gronda, lui rappelant combien il avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le dîner de la veille, et cela lui sembla soudain des années en arrière. Toutefois, il attendit prudemment, sans savoir comment réagir, et gagna un étrange regard de Black en réponse.

"Vas-y," dit son parrain, semblant surpris que Harry ne se serve pas immédiatement. "C'est bon."

"Je ne—"Harry essaya de dire qu'il ne doutait pas de la cuisine de Black, mais il trouva son objection déplacée. 

"Je n'ai pas cuisiné depuis des années, évidemment, mais les sortilèges sont assez simples, et j'ai envoyé Kreacher chercher de la nourriture ce matin." Les paroles de Black commençaient à être plus longues maintenant, comme s'il s'habituait rapidement à une conversation humaine. Comme pour prouver ce point, le sorcier décharné rempli son assiette d'un bon tas de nourriture et fit un geste pour Harry fasse de même. 

"Qui est Kreacher?" demanda t-il finalement à travers une bouchée de bacon, trop affamé pour penser à ses manières. Black ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

"L'Elfe de Maison." Il grogna. "Complètement cinglé, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit toujours là—pourtant ma mère l'aurait décapité maintenant—mais il est plus utile que mort, et je ne peux pas vraiment aller faire des courses sans me faire arrêter."

"Vous avez un Elfe de Maison?" demanda Harry, pensant aux à l'horrible désordre qu'il y avait dans la maison.

"Ouais. Pas très efficace, ni très poli, mais Kreacher est définitivement un Elfe de Maison." Le nez de Black se plissa en une expression d'extrême dégoût. "Si nous restons ici, toutefois, nous aurons pas mal de choses à faire nous-même."

Quelque chose dans ce regard dit à Harry que Black n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit, pourtant Harry avait compris que c'était sa maison. "Voulez-vous restez ici?" demanda t-il doucement. "Je peux aller n'importe où…"

"Malheureusement, c'est le plus sûr des endroits," grogna Black. "Il est Incartable et bien défendu, et ceux qui essayeront d'entrer ici auront une mauvaise surprise. Et avec le Sortilège de Fidelitas en place, personne n'aura une chance de te trouver."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que le Sortilège de Fidelitas?" Il se souvenait distinctement avoir poser la même question la soir—ou était-ce déjà le matin?—avant, mais Harry savait qu'il s'était assoupi avant d'avoir pu entendre la réponse.

"Un procédé magique qui permet d'enfermer un secret à l'intérieur d'une personne unique," répondit son parrain. "Dans notre cas, le secret est notre localisation. Nul ne sera capable de te trouver à moins que le Gardien du Secret ne révèle où tu es."

Harry déglutit, pensant à tout ce que cela impliquait. "Vous avez fait ça pour moi?" demanda t-il très doucement. "Je veux dire, et si…?" Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

"C'est ce que j'aurai du faire pour tes parents," répondit sombrement Black, une ombre passant dans ses yeux. "J'ai passé les douze dernières années en prison, Harry, alors que j'aurai du te protéger. Si j'avais été un peu plus intelligent, ou un peu plus rapide, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… A vrai dire, Je le dois à tes parents. Je te le dois, à toi."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne pouvait venir. Lentement, Black leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je sais que tu n'as jamais eut de vraie famille, ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi," dit-il doucement. "Mais je préférerai mourir que de te trahir. Je ne dit pas ça pour t'effrayer, mais tu doit savoir. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas."

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous le feriez," murmura Harry, rencontrant ses yeux. Black avait raison sur bien des points, et il connaissait à peine cet homme—mais dans ses yeux bleus il vit la confiance, et il vit l'espoir. Et plus important que tout, il vit une famille.

"Que dois-je faire?" 


	3. Le commencement

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Robin4, la traduction est de moi.

Je ne suis pas l'auteur !!! Je ne suis que la traductrice !! Je n'en sait pas plus que vous sur la suite !! Je n'aitaucune!!!

Par contre, pour la rapidité/lenteur de postage, ne vous en prenez qu'à moi. J'ai eut un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, à cause du vocabulaire et d'expressions que je ne connaissaient pas, et même avec un dico c'est dur. Parfois, j'adapte en utilisant des expressions qui me semblent coller et qui sonnent bien, mais peut-être que je m'écarte un peu du texte…

Note : voici 3 passages que j'ai eut du mal à traduire. N'hésitez pas à me corriger, ou à me signaler toute erreur :

**The rising** (c'est le titre du chapitre) : le commencement

**_Damn close enough_** : Ca suffit avec ça

**_The way Dumbledore sees it_** : en suivant la façon de voir de Dumbledore

**_ghastly_** : spectral

Je me suis vraiment grouillé pour vous le traduire, alors "Forget Me Not" et mes propres fics vont attendre…

**Grim Dawn : Sinistre Aurore**

CHAPITRE TROIS: LE COMMENCEMENT 

Les quelques premiers jours ne furent pas vraiment difficiles, mais ils avaient essayé. Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry comment il comptait passé son temps avec un criminel évade, le nettoyage n'aurait pas été en haut de la liste de ses réponses. Maintenant ils étaient là, nettoyant et nettoyant et nettoyant… et venant à mieux connaître l'autre dans le processus.

C'était bizarre, s'avoua plus tard Harry, comme il avait rapidement fait confiance à Sirius. Mais dans le meilleur ami de son père, il voyait un reflet de lui-même—un homme seul et accablé qui essayait désespérément de surmonter les injustices que la vie lui avait infligé. Sirius, également, manquait de toute connexion avec le monde réel, et par bien des côtés cela les rapprochait, Harry et lui. Chacun était la seule famille qu'avait l'autre.

Petit à petit, Sirius parla du passé à Harry. Comme il partageait les histoires les plus drôles avec le garçon, le rire commençait à revenir dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par ses terribles cauchemars. Harry savait qu'il en avait chaque nuit. Les moments de mélancolie, toutefois, venaient de moins en moins souvent, et il y avait des fois où tout deux pouvait rire facilement, presque comme s'ils étaient une vraie famille, et non prisonniers des ténèbres du moment. La paire peu orthodoxe de l'évadé et du garçon s'attaqua en premier aux chambres, et puis se consacra  la salle dessin ; d'un accord tacite, il décidèrent de s'occuper plus tard de choses comme le portrait spectral de Mrs. Black et l'Epouvantard qui était toujours planqué dans le bureau.

A chaque fois que c'était possible, Sirius parlait à Harry de la guerre. Il parlait très calmement du temps qui avait conduit à la mort de James et Lily Potter, de comment personne ne savait à qui faire confiance—et de l'erreur fatale qu'il avait commise. Plus d'une fois, il parla à Harry de Remus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrew, amis qui avait trahis ou qui avait été trahis. Ses cicatrices émotionnelles étaient plus qu'évidentes, alors, et habituellement il s'enfonçait dans le silence au milieu d'une histoire. Harry appris à ne pas le pousser trop loin ; à la fin, il pensait qu'il avait tout le temps. En cela, il avait à la fois complètement raison et tout à fait tord.

"Comment ça se passera quand je devrais retourner à Poudlard?" demanda Harry le quatrième jour, ce qui ne lui laissait plus qu'une semaine et demi avant de se rendre au Poudlard Express. "Je veux dire, est-ce que le Sortilège de Fidelitas va simplement disparaître, ou je serai juste invisible à tout le monde sauf toi?"

Sirius grommela  "Pas vraiment. Techniquement parlant, le secret que cache le Sortilège de Fidelitas est ta localisation, pas ton existence. Une fois que tu auras quitter Place Grimmauld, n'importe qui pourra te voir, et tu seras capable de retourner à Poudlard normalement."

"Qu'est ce que tu feras, alors?" se demanda soudain Harry.

"Veiller sur toi," répondit son parrain. Puis sa voix se tendit, menaçante. "Trouver un moyen d'arrêter Peter."

Ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait vraiment _tuer _Peter, sans le dire, Harry en était bien conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter. Pas après avoir appris ce que Pettigrew avait fait à ses parents, ou ce que Pettigrew avait fait à son _ami. Apprendre que Croutard était vraiment Pettigrew avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase ; Sirius avait difficilement empêché Harry d'envoyer un hibou à Ron sur le champ pour informer son ami que son rat "familier" était en réalité un meurtrier. A la fin, pourtant, le point de vue de Sirius avait prévalut—et peut-être Harry avait une influence un peu apaisante sur son parrain, aussi. Après tout, sans Sirius, il n'avait que les Dursleys, et Harry avait finalement convaincu son parrain de d'abord essayer la justice._

"Tu ne peux pas juste le dire à Dumbledore?" demanda Harry après un moment de réflexion.

"Bien sur. S'il me croirait," répondit sombrement Sirius. 

Harry laissa tomber le manteau en loques avec laquelle il luttait et regarda Sirius. "Que veux-tu dire? Il est capable de voir la vérité!"

"Pas nécessairement." soupira Sirius et il se tourna face à Harry. "En suivant la façon de voir de Dumbledore, ils savent déjà la vérité. J'étais le choix le plus évident, et tout le monde savait que je serai le Gardien du Secret de James s'il en avait besoin". Sa voix devint très calme. "Dumbledore a essayé de nous le faire remarquer, et nous avons simplement agit comme si nous n'étions pas d'accord… puis nous avons changé. Mais pour tout le monde, Peter est mort, et personne ne savait qu'il était un Animagus pour commencer. Hormis Remus, et il a probablement plus envie de me tuer que de me parler."

"Mais si tu leur amène Peter, et…?" _Et quoi?_ Demanda une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête. _Et s'ils ne le croient pas?_

"Hé bien, s'ils ne me trouvent pas avant que je puisse leur amener Peter, nous avons une chance." Son parrain haussa les épaules. "Dumbledore est un homme juste, Harry, c'est certain. Il m'écoutera. Et je suppose que c'est tout ce que je peux demander, tout bien considéré."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," dit Harry doucement.

Mais Sirius grogna simplement à nouveau. "Ca suffit avec ça."

---------------------

A Poudlard, la porte du bureau de Albus Dumbledore s'ouvrit sans avertissement.

"Severus?" le vieux directeur le regarda, immédiatement rendu méfiant par l'air sérieux sur le regard de son Maître des Potions. Dumbledore avait rarement vu Rogue aussi pâle, ou avec des yeux aussi écarquillés—et il y avait de la peur cachée dans l'ombre de ses pupilles noires, aussi. Immédiatement, le directeur fut sur ses pieds, cherchant instinctivement**__la menace invisible, mais il n'y avait rien.**

Un coup vif de la baguette de Rogue fit se refermer la porte d'un coup violent. "Il est de retour," dit le pâle sorcier sans préambule.

"Quoi?" demanda Dumbledore.

Malgré cela, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'il seul homme dont pouvait parler Severus.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres," répliqua l'autre. "Malfoy et les autres ont préparé**__un rituel de sang…" Rogue prit une profonde inspiration. "Avery est mort et aussi Amelia Bones."**

L'esprit de Dumbledore s'emballa, et il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale—soudain, il se sentit très vieux. Il devait s'asseoir, vite, ou il ne serait pas capable de rester debout… Alors, lentement, il se rassit dans l'antique qui lui avait semblé si confortable et si sécurisant un moment auparavant. "Plus lentement, Severus," réussit-il finalement à dire. "Racontez-moi depuis le début."

"J'ai été convoqué par Lucius Malfoy pour aider au rituel," commença Rogue mal à l'aise. "Avery a été le serviteur, et Bones l'ennemi—le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Potter, mais il s'est échappé. C'est de l'ancienne magie, ce que je suis sûr que vous connaissez—"

"Harry lui a échappé? Comment?" _Et comment ont-ils défait les barrières autour de Privet Drive?_ Son cœur martelait comme une tempête vrombissante à ses oreilles, et Dumbledore trouva difficile de se concentrer. Rogue, toutefois, ricana.

"Black, pouvez-vous le croire?" grogna t-il. " Je ne sais comment Malfoy et Avery ont trouvé le garçon hors de la maison familiale, mais Black est intervenu. Pour une raison ou pour une autre… il était trop furieux pour faire quelque chose de sensé, mais il a stupéfixié Lucius et Avery et a filé avec le garçon."

"Quoi…?"

Rogue haussa les épaules. "Il est fou, c'est assez clair. Cet idiot ne doit pas se souvenir quoi faire ou vouloir en finir lui-même avec Potter—"

"Savez vous où est Harry maintenant?" le coupa Albus. 

"Non. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut toujours, c'est aussi certain—et il n'a pas été très satisfait qu'Avery soit utilisé à la place du garçon." Rogue haussa légèrement les épaules. "Lucius a été, toutefois, assez beau parleur pour s'extraire de la situation, gagnant la gratitude du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'avoir ressusciter. Tout à fait classique, ça."

L'esprit de Dumbledore fonctionnait ridiculement lentement. Il poussa un soupir, essayant de calmer son cœur battant la chamade, mais ce n'était pas facile. Durant des années, il avait su que Voldemort reviendrait, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela arriverait si rapidement, et sans avertissement—mais il savait que Severus ne lui mentait pas. Albus le connaissait mieux que personne.

"La marque brûle encore," continua doucement le Maître des Potions, tirant la manche de sa robe sans y avoir été invité. Là, noire et enflammée, rayonnait la Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort. Cela devenait rouge autour des bords, maintenant, s'effaçant très lentement, mais la force et le pouvoir derrière la marque disait à Albus que l'impossible était arrivé…était de retour. S'il n'avait pas cru Severus, cette preuve suffirait.

"Très bien," dit-il lentement. "Je vais rassembler l'Ordre."

AMELIA BONES RETROUVEE MORTE 

_Tôt ce matin, Amelia Bones, depuis longtemps directrice du Département de l'Application de la Loi Magique, a été retrouvée morte près de Little Hangleton. Pour le moment, la cause de la mort de Madame Bones est inconnue._

_Little Hangleton est situé à plus de deux cents miles du lieu où réside la famille Bones, et on ne sait pas encore très bien ce que la directrice du DALM faisait en ce lieu aussi tard la nuit. Les officiels du ministère de la Magie conduit actuellement de minutieuses investigations sur son décès prématuré, et le meurtre ne peut pas encore être exclu de  la cause de la mort._

_Bien que le Ministère n'a pas encore rendu publiques les circonstances de la mort de Madame Bones, mais un témoin oculaire (qui a refusé d'être identifié) certifie que la cause de la mort n'est pas difficile à déterminer, car la tête de MadameBones a été retrouvée séparée du corps._

Harry avait été le premier à lire cet exemplaire de _la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il y eut une exclamation étouffée de Sirius derrière son épaule au moment où il finissait la page de couverture. Attendant un commentaire de la part de son parrain, Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais rencontra uniquement ses pâles traits figés et ses yeux sombres. Sirius n'avait pas l'expression hantée qu'Harry qu'il s'était habitué à voir, pourtant au lieu de ça****__son visage était complètement blanc, vide de toute concentration. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et le manque de réaction fut alarmant durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se mette à jurer._

Violemment, avec originalité et créativité.

Après un long moment, son parrain sembla recouvrer son sang-froid, mais ses yeux étaient toujours très en colère. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Harry, certain que Sirius comprenait quelque chose de plus que lui. Cependant, il ne reçut pas de réponse.

A la place, Sirius fit de grands pas vers une bibliothèque toute proche, scannant les titres un par un. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur chaque volume, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il cherchait, qui était clairement le plus vieux livre de l'étagère. Une pensée complètement hors de propos surgit dans l'esprit d'Harry tandis que Sirius retira les livres vétustes de l'étagère—_Hermione tuerait pour mettre la main sur cette bibliothèque_. De la poussière volait tandis que Sirius_ balançait**les livres sur la table à côté, les arrachant violemment sans un regard pour leur fragilité ou pour leur âge. Ses doigts volaient à travers les pages, cherchant et cherchant… mais quoi?**_

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais pensa que le mieux à faire était de regarder en silence. Finalement, Sirius poussa une autre exclamation ; celle-ci était plus**__**légèrement plus douce et plus calme, mais quelque part sonnait bien plus colérique par la façon dont s'échappaient les mots de ses dents serrées.

"Merde. Merde, _merde!_"

"Qu'y a t-il?" répéta le jeune sorcier, s'avançant au côté de Sirius pour regarde la même page.

"De l'ancienne magie," répondit son parrain durement, "très sombre et très vieille." 

Mais avant même qu'Harry essaye de regarder les pages cornées, plissées et délavées**__**du vieux livre, Sirius, dans un accès de rage, saisit le livre et le balança contre le mur. Le livre cogna durement et tomba rapidement au sol, des morceaux de pages traînant dans son sillage. Pendant un long moment, Harry resta planté dans un silence étonné**tandis que les pages flottaient paresseusement jusqu'au sol, regardant alternativement le livre en partie détruit et le visage coléreux de son parrain. Après un moment, pourtant, la colère de Sirius fondit brusquement, et le sorcier plus âgé soupira, s'effondrant à la table.**

"Pour rien," murmura t-il. "Tout ça, et pour _rien."_

Sirius parut soudain vieux et triste, et Harry put voir les rides gravées sur son visage et dans son cœur par tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir pendant l'espace qu'une seconde, Harry jura avoir vu les mains de Sirius trembler.

"Quoi?" murmura t-il, se sentant glacé mais ayant besoin de poser la question.

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent. "Tu ne vois pas, Harry?" demanda t-il tristement. "Voldemort est de retour." 

"Comment?" Soudain, il se sentit glacé. Sirius devait avoir tord. Il _devait avoir tord._

"De la vieille magie, proscrite bien avant que tu sois né." Avec lassitude, Sirius se releva et récupéra les quelques morceaux du livre qu'il avait jeté, feuilletant jusqu'à la bonne page. Il lut en silence pendant un moment. "Je vois maintenant pourquoi Malfoy avait besoin de toi. Ton sang, ta mort, dans le rituel aurait renforcé Voldemort au-delà de ses espérances."

Harry déglutit. C'était difficile à croire… "Il est vraiment de retour? Tu es sur?" 

"Non. Pas sur…mais je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça peut être d'autre. Aucun sorcier ne tue par décapitation, Harry. Pas quand le Sortilège de la Mort est beaucoup plus efficace." Il secoua la tête. "J'ai peut-être faux, bien sur, et je prie pour cela…mais rien d'autre ne colle. Rien d'autre n'a de sens."

"Je suis content que tu m'ai trouvé, alors," trouva à dire Harry d'une petite voix.

"Moi aussi, petit." Sirius reposa le livre et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Je vais essayer de d'approcher Dumbledore… il saura quoi faire." 

Harry lui lança un regard acéré. "Je croyais que tu avait dit qu'il ne te croirait pas?" 

"Il ne me croira peut-être pas," admit Sirius. "mais c'est beaucoup trop important. Même le Sortilège de Fidelitas ne sera pas suffisant pour te protéger maintenant—pas avec Voldemort dans la nature. Nous avons besoin de te ramener à Poudlard."

"Je—ok." Harry ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, pour dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de vivre sans Sirius, mais il savait que son parrain avait raison. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de mettre son parrain en danger parce que Voldemort le voulait _lui_. Sirius avait déjà eu une vie assez difficile sans tout risquer pour protéger Harry, quoi qu'il dise vouloir faire.**__**

"Ne t'inquiète pas," le rassura son parrain, se méprenant sur l'hésitation d'Harry. "Je suis juste paranoïaque. Le Sortilège de Fidelitas n'a jamais été brisé auparavant… et je ne suis pas prêt de dire à Voldemort où tu es. Aucune chance."

_Aucune chance_. Le sérieux dans la voix de Sirius disait à Harry exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, bien que beaucoup d'adultes auraient probablement décrété que Harry était trop jeune pour comprendre. Intérieurement, pourtant, il frissonna, pensant à ce que Voldemort ferait à Sirius s'il le trouvait, de quels moyens le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait prêt à user juste pour avoir Harry. Pour arrache son esprit de ces sombres pensées, Harry changea de sujet.

"Pourquoi es-tu le seul adulte à part Dumbledore que j'entende l'appeler Voldemort?" demanda t-il. "Tous les autres—M. et Mme. Weasley, le Professeur McGonagall—en ont peur."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je n'ais jamais pensé que prononcer un nom prête du pouvoir à quelqu'un, je suppose," répondit-il. "Et ça semble un peu idiot  de se cacher ça."

"Ouais." 

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'enlever les mots de Sirius de la tête, ne pouvait échapper à la conclusion que Sirius avait raison. _Voldemort est de retour. Ca paraissait impossible. Même depuis que Harry avait été introduit dans le monde magique, il avait été vénéré comme Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu, le vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir qui ait jamais vécut. Où qu'il aille, les gens fixaient la cicatrice que Voldemort lui avait laissé, et _remerciaient _Harry d'avoir sauvé leur monde d'une telle terreur. Que penseraient-ils de lui désormais, le Garçon-Qui-N'-Avait-Pu-Retenir-Voldemort? Du peu qu'il comprenait de la guerre précédente, Harry savait que le côté des forces du bien n'aurait pas gagné du tout s'il n'y avait pas eu sa chance aveugle… pouvaient-ils donc, de façon réaliste, espérer vaincre à présent? Pour vaincre un puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres ressuscité?_

Il voulait tellement que Sirius ait tort, et il pouvait dire de l'expression sur le visage de son parrain que Sirius en souhaitait de même. Mais Harry savait, dans son cœur et dans son âme, que Sirius avait raison. Voldemort était de retour—et maintenant les cauchemars anonymes**__qui l'avaient tourmenté depuis le mois dernier prenaient maintenant tout leur sens. Quelque part, il avait su que cela allait arriver. Il avait su que la paix ne durerait pas.**

Et Harry se sentait trompé, à présent, sachant que la seule chance de bonheur qu'il avait jamais eut était sur le point de disparaître. "Et maintenant?" murmura t-il, ce qui sonna abattu même à ses propres oreilles.

"On va se battre." La main de Sirius était toujours sur son épaule, et il la pressa légèrement, avec réconfort. "Comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Ca ne sera pas facile, mais les choses ont rarement été aussi mal."

"Il va venir pour moi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda doucement Harry. "Il l'a déjà fait."

"Oui." Au moins Sirius ne lui mentait pas. Il ne lui mentait jamais.

"Et alors?"

"Je ne sais pas, Harry," répondit doucement son parrain. "Mais je peux te promettre ceci… Tu ne seras pas seul. Pas encore. Plus jamais."

Harry regarda Sirius, sentant la promesse dans sa voix. C'était étrange combien, malgré le fait qu'il ne connaisse son parrain que depuis quelques jours, il ait tant confiance en lui. Et Harry se faisait du souci pour Sirius, lui aussi, comme jamais il ne s'était fait de souci pour personne, excepté pour Ron et Hermione. Ce même souci, il le voyait se refléter sur le visage de son parrain .

"Je sais," dit-il.

Sur une impulsion, il enlaça Sirius. L'émotion prit nettement son parrain par surprise, parce qu'Harry le sentit hésiter, mais après un moment, le bras de Sirius l'enlaça également. Harry n'avait jamais fait de câlin à personne auparavant, mais il voulait que Sirius sache qu'_aucun d'entre eux n'était seul, et il n'était pas capable de trouver les mots pour le dire. Et il n'y avait pas besoin de mots ; ils restèrent debout en silence et se comprirent simplement. A instant, Harry sut qu'il avait une vraie famille, et l'absence de liens du sang n'affaiblissait rien du tout. Il n'était plus seul, et il savait que Sirius ne l'abandonnerait jamais._


	4. Les chasseurs

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire à Robin4, moi je ne fais que traduire.

Grim Dawn – Sinistre Aurore 

CHAPITRE QUATRE: LES CHASSEURS 

Avant qu'Albus ait terminé la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, il reçu le plus  affreux message de sa vie. La lettre était courte, amère, et allait droit au bu t; elle venait de Mme Arabella Doreen Figg.

**_Harry Potter a disparu_,** lut-il. **_Sirius Black l'a enlevé._**

Le hibou arriva battu et ensanglanté ; de toute évidence, quelqu'un avait essayé de d'entraver sa journée. Par conséquence, la lettre arriva cinq jours plus tard ; pour la première fois dans sa longue vie, Albus Dumbledore eut presque l'insurmontable besoin de laisser aller sa rage et de briser quelque chose. La seule chose qui l'arrêta fut de savoir que sa fureur ne ferait rien de bon, tout du moins pour Harry, l'enfant qu'il avait promis—_promis!—de protéger. Le garçon qu'il avait perdu. _

Il voulut pleurer. 

Rapidement, pourtant, il poussa son esprit à de mettre à des tâches plus utiles, et avisa le petit groupe de personnes qui seraient essentiels à la traque. La réaction était certainement trop mince et trop tardive, il le savait, mais il devait essayer. Il ne pouvait être calme sans être certain de la mort de Harry… il devait tant au pauvre garçon. Et  le Monde Magique ne serait jamais capable de supporter la perte de Harry, Albus le savait, spécialement si c'était associé avec la connaissance du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce que jusque-là le Ministère avait refusé de croire, et il n'avait pas d'évidence _solide _à soutenir—à moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne se propose d'exposer et de tuer Severus pour ses efforts.

_Sirius Black l'a enlevé._ La pensée était suffisante pour faire passer un frisson a travers l'échine du directeur ; bien qu'il sache qu'Harry n'ait pas été présent lors du retour de Voldemort, cela ne voulait pas dire que Harry n'était pas aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres à présent. Le rôle de Black dans ce gâchis assurait quasiment que Harry avait déjà été livré à Voldemort, ce pour quoi Albus ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Le brillant garçon qu'il avait fait entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix avait presque provoquéleur mort à tous. L'honnête, sensible, et espiègle Sirius Black, l'Auror qui avait tourné le dos à une tradition familiale de ténèbres et de bigoterie, avait été le plus grand menteur de tous. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Harry…

_Harry._ Dumbledore déglutit, et ajouta un autre nom sur la liste, songeant aux peu de personnes qui connaissaient assez bien Black pour l'attraper. Son groupe de chasseurs serait très peu orthodoxe… mais il ne cherchait pas des sorciers et des sorcières qui jouaient avec les règles. Il cherchait  Harry.

Et il devait réussir

---------------------

De violentes exclamations résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Harry pouffa. Sirius avait certainement l'habitude d'utiliser un langage peu châtié quand il pensait que Harry n'entendait pas, mais au moins ça le rendait plus facile à trouver. Cinq jours entiers de travail avaient décontaminé le salon et avaient rendus deux chambres habitables, mais la vieille maison semblait définitivement vouloir se venger. Ses livres de cours étaient arrivés le jour précédent, apportés par un Kreacher coléreux et marmottant que le garçon avait appris à regarder avec un léger amusement. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait terminé ses devoirs tandis que Sirius continuait à batailler contre la maison. La pause était bienvenue (après tout, Place Grimmauld lui donnait toujours la chair de poule), mais il était gagné par l'ennui et la monotonie et décida de voir s'il pouvait donner un coup de main.

"Je suppose que le porte-manteau n'est pas coopératif?" demanda Harry avec philosophie, essayant de ne pas sourire.

La tête de Sirius se tourna et il lança à son filleul un regard incontestablement coupable. "Plus que la baguette de Malfoy qui me crée encore des problèmes."

"Oh." Sirius avait des problèmes avec la baguette de Lucius Malfoy depuis un moment ; bien qu'il admettait qu'elle travaillait mieux que celle d'Avery, il maintenait toujours que la baguette s'arrangeait pour prendre sa revanche sur tous les tours que les Maraudeurs au Serpentard à l'école. Il avait raconté à Harry quelques unes des plus colorées, etavait fait hurler de rire le jeune garçon, alors il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que la baguette de Malfoy n'apprécie pas davantage Sirius que son propriétaire lui-même. "Besoin d'aide?"

"Nan. Je viens juste de finir, en fait." Un sortilège lancé avec précaution mis finalement le porte-manteau sous contrôle ; avec un soubresaut final, il tomba tranquillement par terre. Un des portraits commença à protester, mais Sirius gesticula de façon menaçante et le portrait se tint coi. Apparemment tout le monde n'était pas au courant que la baguette ne marchait pas parfaitement bien. "Ca te dit de manger?"

"Bien sûr."

Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Harry et Sirius en étaient arrivés à une trêve difficile avec Kreacher—ils avaient désespérément besoin d'un elfe de maison, après tout, parce ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'entre eux pouvait aller batifoler hors de la maison—mais ils ne mangeait toujours rien de ce qu'il préparait. Bien sûr, Kreacher n'allait pas _cuisiner _quoi que ce soit pour ce "sale mal-élevé, déshonneur de la maison des Black" de toute façon… mais ils pouvaient difficilement s'en soucier. Cela ne prit pas très longtemps à Harry et Sirius pour faire à la va-vite quelques sandwiches, de toute façon, et c'était une solution parfaitement mangeable.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry étudia son parrain. Sirius avait repris du poids, lentement, et n'était plus le fantôme squelettique et effrayant qu'il avait semblé être au début. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et plus propres (toutefois il les gardaient assez long pour horripiler Mme Weasley), et ses yeux avaient commence à être moins enfoncés dans leurs orbites. En général, il semblait bien plus vivant, et il souriait plus, aussi, malgré les moments de mélancolie auxquels Sirius était toujours sujet à se laisser aller.

"Je vais à Poudlard aujourd'hui," annonça abruptement Sirius.

"Heu—aujourd'hui?" bégaya Harry, pris complètement par surprise.

"J'y vais pour un moment," répondit son parrain. "Tu dois retourner à l'école dans une semaine et t'emmener à la gare de King's Cross sera un peu compliqué, considérant…" 

"Bon," admit-il rapidement, plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre Sirius dire ces mots. Posant peu de questions, Harry avait évité le sujet de Voldemort, s'ils étaient sûrs ou non qu'il était de retour. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'en parler, bien sûr… il ne voulait simplement pas gâcher ce merveilleux été avec les ombres qui menaçaient de tomber sur eux tous. _La Gazette du Sorcier _n'avait rien dit sur cela (comme toujours), mais les indices étaient là. Mystérieuses morts et disparitions, énorme augmentation de créatures des ténèbres errant dans la nuit—personne n'avait encore additionner les signes, mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne fasse son premier mouvement.

Les choses empiraient encore de par le fait que ses cauchemars le mettaient souvent face aux noms de ceux qui étaient morts durant la nuit. Il n'y avait tout bonnement rien qu'il puisse faire, et le futur commençait à paraître très sombre. Il y avait même des rumeurs sur des Détraqueurs vagabondant hors d'Azkaban et s'attaquant à des âmes inconscientes et innocentes durant les heures sombres de la nuit.

Mais les Détraqueurs étaient un autre sujet à éviter avec Sirius. Entièrement à éviter.

Sirius sourit légèrement, inconscient des sombres pensées de son filleul. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je connais des chemins à Poudlard dont même Dumbledore n'a pas connaissance."

---------------------

"Merci d'être venus, Arthur, Molly," dit doucement Dumbledore, invitant d'un geste les Weasley à s'asseoir à la table. Le couple se regarda l'un l'autre en silence, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient exactement dans la salle des professeurs de Poudlard, mais ayant assez confiance en Dumbledore pour ne pas poser tout de suite de questions. Comme ils s'asseyaient, la porte s'ouvrit, et Molly se tourna pour voir un autre sorcier entrer dans la pièce. 

Il avait l'air encore jeune, bien que ses cheveux bruns soient parsemés de gris. La tristesse dans ses yeux le rendait plus vieux que son apparence physique l'indiquait, aussi, et Molly sentit une douceur autour de lui qui d'une certaine façon indiquait une grande et ancienne douleur. Sa robe était fanée et reprisées par endroits, et pendant un long moment elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que la personne suivante entre en clopinant dans la pièce.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil , elle le connaissait, bien que Molly ne le connaisse certainement pas très bien. Bien que beaucoup traitent l'ex-Auror de paranoïaque et ombrageux personnage qui avait depuis longtemps perdu le sens commun, Molly et Arthur en savaient tout deux un peu plus. Il avait été un génie en son temps et en abhorrait toujours les cicatrices ; il était difficile de trouver un pouce de sa figure grisonnante qui n'était pas marquée par ses légendaires batailles contres des mages et des sorcières noires. Maugrey marchait avec un boitement maintenant, un bruit sourd venant de sa jambe de bois et grimaça à tout le monde. Mais son regard s'adoucit quand Arthur se leva pour le saluer.

"Fol-Oeil!"

"Bonjour, Arthur," répondit l'autre d'un ton bourru, prenant la main offerte après une légère hésitation. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction. "Molly."

"Bonjour," répondit-elle poliment, puis elle tourna les yeux vers deux autres sorciers qui arrivaient. 

Le Professeur McGonagal, elle la connaissait bien—probablement _trop bien, considérant tous les hiboux qu'elle recevait à propos des bouffonneries de Fred et George. Toutefois, Molly avait le plus grand respect pour la stricte directrice de la maison Gryffondor ; tous ses enfants avaient été à Gryffondor, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire à l'intelligente et savante professeur de Métamorphose. Le visage habituellement sévère de McGonagall se fendit d'un léger sourire de salutation avant de prendre place, par contre Molly ne reçut aucun salut du dernier homme à entrer._

Le Professeur Rogue était, comme toujours, graisseux, maigre, et tout simplement _sournois_. Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Molly de décrire le parfait Serpentard, Rogue lui serait immédiatement venu à l'esprit. Il était juste _ténébreux. Rogue était également un enseignant absolument exécrable, par-dessus le marché ; Molly n'aurait pas cru les lamentations de Fred et George sur lui si elle n'avait pas entendu Percy et Charlie dire les même choses. Bien que compétent (et même peut-être brillant, si Dumbledore croyait en lui), Rogue n'était même pas _équitable_. Il n'était pas capable d'enseigner correctement, à son avis, et Molly ne fut pas surprise quand le graisseux Maître des Potions refusa de daigner rencontrer son regard ou celui d'Arthur._

Dumbledore s'assit finalement et sourit pour les accueillir tous. "Maintenant que je crois que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer," dit-il gaiement. D'abord, pourtant, je crois que quelques présentations s'imposent. Arthur, Molly, voici le Professeur Remus Lupin, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus, voici Arthur et Molly Weasley."

"Bonjour." Le nouveau venu inclina poliment la tête et parla d'une voix agréable ; de l'autre côté de la table, Rogue le regardait avec dégoût.

_Alors c'est lui le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les forces du Mal, _Molly ne put s'empêcher de penser. Il semblait plutôt jeune pour le poste, bien qu'elle supposa qu'il ne soit pas plus jeune que Rogue , après tout. Mais ses yeux étaient intelligents, et gentils, aussi, ce que Molly supposa être un bon début. Sa robe miteuse ne la choquait pas trop non plus, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'était la pauvreté. Ca, et Rogue semblant hautement contrarié que Lupin ait obtenu le boulot, suffit à  Molly pur dire que ce serait un des professeurs pour qui ses enfants aurait sans doute le plus de respect.

"Je présume que la plupart d'entre vous savent pourquoi vous êtes ici," continua Dumbledore. "Et je ne vous laisserai pas vous interroger plus longtemps. Ce matin, j'ai reçut une lettre d'Arabella Figg, une Cracmol qui vit près d'Harry Potter."

Molly sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de _son évasion, elle avait su que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver—_

"La lettre a été retardée en m'atteignant, mais son contenu confirme quelque chose que je crois que vous avez déjà deviné. Sirius Black a enlevé Harry."

Molly plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri ; vaguement, elle sentit Arthur prendre sa main, essayant de la réconforter, mais c'était inutile. Elle sentait comme si son cœur allait se briser. "Est-il—?"

"Mort?" Dumbledore termina gentiment ce qu'elle ne supportait pas de dire. "Nous n'avons aucune raison de le croire, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

"Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort est de retour," continua gravement le directeur ; ses mots glacèrent Molly. _Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est  pas _possible_! Elle entendit difficilement le reste de ce qu'il disait. "Par conséquent, il est maintenant doublement impératif que nous trouvions Harry avant que Black puisse l'amener à son maître. Car je suis certain que si Voldemort met la main sur lui, Harry ne survivra pas."_

---------------------

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Dumbledore et McGonagall partirent tous deux à leur réunion avec le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, un devoir auquel aucun des deux ne pouvait échapper. Leur absence, toutefois, laissa le groupe peu orthodoxe sans leader clair, et ils s'assirent tous en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Weasley s'éclaircisse la gorge. 

"Je suppose que nous devons commencer par essayer de découvrir où Black a pu emmené Harry," suggéra t-il avec précaution. 

Personne n'objecta, mais encore plus, aucun n'approuva vraiment. Le seul bruit dans la salle de réunion étaient les pages tournées que Maugrey passait au crible dans un classeur plein de papiers libellés du sceau du Ministère. Ne voyant pas d'arguments, Arthur regarda Rogue.

"Je suppose que vous l'avez connu à l'école—?" commença t-il, seulement pour être coupé par le ricanement incrédule de Rogue. Les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions s'élargirent avec fureur, et il se lança presque dans une tirade avant que Remus n'intervienne.

"Non," dit-il doucement. "Je l'ai connu."

Les yeux des Weasley  pivotèrentpour le regarder, et Remus dut se retenir pour ne pas broncher sous leurs regards confus. "J'étais ami avec lui à Poudlard… et avec les parents de Harry."

Rogue grogna.

Arthur commença à parler, "Mais James et Lily étaient—" 

"A Gryffondor," finit Remus catégoriquement. Il savait ce qu'ils avaient supposé ce que tout le monde avait supposé. "Tout comme moi. Tout comme Sirius."

"Oh," fit doucement Molly. 

"C'est pourquoi je suis là,"continua sombrement le professeur de Défense. "Parce que je le connais. Ou au moins je pensais le connaître. Severus ici présent"—Il fit un signe vers son camarade de plus en plus déplaisant—"est ici parce qu'il le déteste. Mais je ne l'ai pas toujours détesté. Et quelqu'un peut le trouver, c'est moi."

"Ne te surestime pas, Lupin," ricana Rogue. Remus ne laissa même pas l'expression de son visage changer ; il n'était pas surpris. "N'importe quel imbécile avec un demi-cerveau pourrait imaginer où Black est allé. Il est allé Place Grimmauld."

"C'est là où tu as tort, Severus." Lentement, il leva les yeux vers l'autre sorcier. "Il haïssait cette maison, haïssait tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Sirius préférerait s'installer dans une tombe que d'y retourner."

Rogue grogna. "Tu viens juste de dire que tu _pensais le connaître, Lupin. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas si différent que tu le pensais."_

"Ca suffit, Rogue." Maugrey leva finalement les yeux du papier qu'il était en train d'étudier. "Vous plus que quiconque devrez en savoir un bout sur le _changement." Rogue se cabra en arrière comme s'il l'avait giflé, mais l'ex-Auror continua, son œil magique tournoyant follement. "La remarque de Lupin est juste. Black la haïssait plus même qu'il ne vous détestait. Alors ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux et n'oubliez pas que je sais tout sur votre travail nocturne."_

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça viens faire dans cette discussion," répliqua l'autre avec raideur.

"Tout." Maugrey lorgna de façon mécontente vers lui. "Vous trouvez ce que vous pouvez, Lupin le déniche, et je l'attrape. Fin de l'histoire."

"C'est simple, non? Et je suppose que les Weasley, McGonagall, et Dumbledore sont juste là comme support moral?" rétorquale Maître des Potions, faisant soupirer Remus. Il avait su que laisser deux d'entre eux seuls dans une pièce serait comme mélanger l'huile et le feu. 

"Ne faites pas l'enfant," rétorqua l'ex-Auror.

"Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au problème?" intervint doucement Remus, essayant de calmer la tempête avant qu'elle n'explose. Un moment, il fut sûr que Maugrey voulut le rembarrer, mais le vieux sorcier n'insista pas, grognant son approbation.

"En effet."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" interrogea Molly. Remus résista au besoin de la remercier ; il en avait assez d'être la seule voix de la raison entre Rogue et Maugrey. C'était comme mettre ces patins Moldus branlants que Lily aimait tellement.

"Chercher partout, bien sûr," répliqua Fol-Oeil comme si c'était évident. "En commençant par Place Grimmauld, et puis en fouillant toutes les caves, maisons abandonnées et bâtiments aux alentours de Londres—"

"La Cabane Hurlante," intervint Remus, pensant tout haut et prenant la parole avant qu'il n'en ait l'intention. Les Weasleys et Maugrey lui lancèrent un regard étrange, mais Rogue comprit instantanément, et son visage se plissa furieusement.

"Pourquoi donc?" fit Arthur.

"Nous l'utilisions, quand nous étions à l'école—"

"Oh, oui, Lupin, dis-nous tous tes secrets, pourquoi pas?" railla Rogue. "Voyons ce qu'ils penseront de toi quand—"

_Blam!_ La main de Maugrey claqua sur la table. "Ca suffit tous les deux!"

Un instant, il sembla que Rogue était sur le point de répliquer, mais il se dégonfla finalement sous le regard de feu bouillonnant de Maugrey. Une partie coupable de Remus ne pouvait réellement blâmer l'autre homme pour sa colère, ou pour le résultat languissant de mauvaises expériences et de souvenirs encore pires—_et puis même, j'aurai du savoir_, se reprocha t-il encore une fois. _Comment avons nous pu manque les signes quand ils étaient juste devant nous tout ce temps?_ Il se gela intérieurement, se souvenant. _Nous pensions tous que c'était une erreur de bonne foi, et j'ai même accepté des excuses de Sirius—maudit soit-il!_

Même alors que les souvenirs menaçaient de l'agresser, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

"C'est un Animagus," dit soudain Remus, forçant les mots avant qu'il ne perde le courage de le faire. Sa poitrine se serra. "Sirius en est un."

"_Quoi?_" La voix de Maugrey tonna avec une fureur que Remus comprenait parfaitement. L'ex-Auror tremblait de rage—ou était-ce autre chose? Même Rogue avait l'air choqué. "Quand est-ce arrivé?"

Remus pinca les lèvres dans un profond soupir. "Durant notre cinquième année. Ils l'étaient tous—James, Peter, et Sirius… c'est un chien. Un grand chien noir. Il ressemble à un Sinistros." Il força un rire qui sonna faux même à ses propres oreilles. "Sirius devait trouver ça drôle."

"Pendant tout ce temps…" Maugrey gronda les mots entre ses dents. Son visage couturé était tiré par la colère, et Remus ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Ils avaient tous été trahis. 

---------------------

La nuit était tombée sur Place Grimmauld.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, s'interrogeant. Attendant. Il avait commencé à avoir faire au fond de lui, malgré le chaud dîner qu'il avait prit un peu avant… au début, Harry avait essayé d'attendre Sirius, mais son parrain n'était pas encore revenu. Il supposait que Sirius était toujours en train de parler à Dumbledore, essayant de convaincre le directeur qu'il était innocent—_A moins que—_

_Ne pense pas à ça!_ se dit-il sévèrement. _Dumbledore ne… _Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Ces choses prenaient du temps, il le savait. Les coupables ne sont pas reconnu innocent en une nuit, quoi qu'il le veuille tellement. Dumbledore avait probablement énormément de questions, et Sirius aurait à lui raconter son histoire encore et encore… sans compter le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé Croûtard—_Peter—afin de prouver qu'il disait vrai. Ca pourrait prendre du temps. Sirius avait averti Harry que ça pourrait même prendre toute la journée, mais il ne lui avait pas entendre que ça serait si long._

Seulement il faisait nuit maintenant, et Sirius ne l'avait toujours pas contacté. Harryn'avait rien entendu du tout. Il commençait à se sentir très froid.

Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté quand Sirius lui avait fait tout un cours sur quoi faire s'il ne revenait pas. Harry n'avait pas pensé cela  possible… mais maintenant il commençait à penser aux centaines de choses qui pouvaient mal se passer. Sirius avait pu être attrapé par un ramasseur de la fourrière, trouvé par le Ministère, trouvé par Voldemort—

Harry frissonna. Ou peut-être Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas cru. Peut-être que Sirius était déjà de retour à Azkaban. Peut-être que la seule famille qu'il avait était perdue… 

Une impulsion lui fit presque attraper la cape d'invisibilité de son père pour mettre le nez dehors, mais bien que Harry ait écouté Sirius lui dire quoi faire s'il ne revenait pas, il n'avait pas été capable de d'éviter de promettre à Sirius qu'il ne quitterait pas Place Grimmauld quoi qu'il arrive. _Quoi qu'il arrive, lui avait fait promettreSirius. Harry savait que c'était pour sa sécurité, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était bien. Il avait fait une promesse, pourtant… et maintenant ça le rendait fou._

_S'il te plait, reviens Sirius,_ implora t-il à la nuit. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait perdre Sirius ; pas maintenant quand il commençait juste à mieux le connaître. Sirius était la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eu, et Harry n'allait pas l'abandonner sans combattre. Sombrement, il se fit une nouvelle promesse, bien différente. Si Sirius n'était pas revenu au matin, il irait à sa recherche. Certaines choses étaient plus importantes que sa propre sécurité.

Réponses reviews :

**Miya Black** : merci, c'est de tels messages dont j'ai besoin !

**Pug de Crydee** : idem, j'espère que je serai toujours à la hauteur. J'essaie de traduire dans la semaine qui suit le postage de Robin4.

**Izzie** : tu résume bien l'engouement général des reviewers, sauf que vous êtes pas nombreux…

**Ranae** : et oui, Robin4 est géniale, n'hésitez pas à lire en v.o. !

**Csame** et **Aria Lupin** : oui, tous vos commentaires sont bienvenus !! J'essaie de corriger…

**Lisia** : je fais ce que je peux pour traduire très vite, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur !! (et je mange du temps sur mes propres fics… Heureusement que mes lecteurs lisent aussi cette fic-là, ils comprennent… Hein que vous comprenez que Robin4 elle écrit cent fois mieux que moi et qu'elle en vaut plus que la peine ?? *sueurs froides*)

Merci à **phenix20, Eli, bibi, saturne, Mary-Evy et Tabasco**… Continuez les reviews, j'en ai besoin, c'est ma bulle d'air pour traduire…

J'ai **besoin** de vos reviews. Quand on pense aux quelques 70 reviews par chapitre de l'original, évidemment ça déçoit, mais bon… Y'a tellement de fics à découvrir, pas facile de tomber sur celle qui va plaire et de la suivre jusqu'au bout… 

Vraiment, vous ne savez pas combien c'est dur, la traduction. Alors chaque message m'encourage à continuer, surtout que c'est pas facile de garder le rythme-éclair de Robin. Elle est fantastique… Le dernier chapitre m'a ainsi posé plus de problème, celui-là moins.

Je recherche toujours un beta-readeur rapide et efficace. Signalez-moi les fautes… J'ai autant d'impatience que vous à savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite…

Je recherche aussi un beta ou carrément de l'aide pour « Ne m'Oublie Pas », une fic poignante que j'ai du mal à traduire, elle me bouleverse… C'est un one-shot de Robin. Avis aux amateurs…

Bonus : Comment je traduis !

D'abord, je fais une grande lecture. Puis je me met à remplacer tous les mots faciles, les phrases que je comprend immédiatement. Je fais ensuite un deuxième passage, pour compléter, parfois un 3e. Enfin, je met tous les mots ou phrases que je n'arrive pas à traduire en gras et/ou en souligné. Ca me donne un bon visuel de ce qu'il reste à faire.

Enfin, armée du dictionnaire, je finalise, pour traduire tous ces morceaux… C'est la partie la plus pénible, je crois… Si je suis en équipe, comme avec la DT-Team, j'envoie le texte avec les derniers mots non-traduits à une collègue pour qu'elle s'en occupe.

Le temps ?? Hummmm… Je dirais entre 8 et 14 heures pour une dizaine de page. Mais ça dépend, parfois ça va plus vite, d'autres c'est plus long…. Pour « Ne M'Oublie Pas », ça va être très long…

Voilà !!


	5. La traque

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire à Robin4, et ni elle ni moi ne gagnons de sous avec !! 

**Grim Dawn**

CHAPITRE CINQ: LA TRAQUE 

L'aube.

Harry était resté debout toute la nuit, à attendre. Chaque bruit qu'il avait entendu lui avait fait espérer que Sirius était de retour—mais rien n'était arrivé. La nuit s'était écoulée, et Sirius n'était pas revenu.

La décision durcissait ses traits, et Harry serra les mâchoires avec entêtement, montant les escaliers pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Au fond de lui, Harry savait que quelque chose allait désespérément mal. Sirius ne serait pas parti si longtemps sans lui donner de nouvelles, et s'il avait été capturé par le Ministère—_ne pense pas à ça_, s'ordonna-t-il fermement. Même si Sirius ne l'avait jamais dit, Harry savait que douze ans à Azkaban avaient profondément blessé son parrain. Ce que le Ministère ne savait pas, pourtant, c'était que Sirius ne méritait pas cette douleur. Il était innocent, et ne méritait pas de vivre un enfer quotidien.

Il ouvrit sa malle et commença à fouiller dedans. Harry était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, le seul qui savait. Personne d'autre ne le ferait. _Mais que vas-tu faire? railla une désagréable petite voix. _Que peux-_tu__ faire? Avec rage, Harry secoua la tête, rejetant la voix. Mais la vérité était là, si peu qu'il l'apprécie. Il ne savait même pas où était Azkaban. En fait, Harry ne savait même pas comment atteindre le Ministère de la Magie et encore moins la prison la plus inviolable du Monde magique. Une froide fatalité commença à se glisser en lui._

_Tu as promis,_ fit la voix intérieure qui lui rappelait sinistrement celle de Sirius. _Avant toute chose__, tu dois rester en sécurité._

"La ferme," dit Harry avec irritation, conscient qu'il se parlait à lui-même et se sentant idiot. "Je dois y aller."

_"Quoi qu'il arrive, reste ici," _avait doucement ditSirius. _"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, même si quelque chose m'arrive, le Sortilège de Fidelitas te protégera. Fais-moi confiance pour ça. Je ne te trahirai pas."_

Harry s'immobilisa, la cape d'invisibilité tombant sans vie de ses mains. Il se souvint d'avoir demandé à Sirius s'il pensait ne pas revenir, et Sirius avait répondu, très doucement, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir, mais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas Harry tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie. _"Aie confiance en moi," _lui avait demandé Sirius.

Lentement, Harry se courba et commença à ranger les affaires dans sa malle, prenant soin de placer la cape d'invisibilité au sommet. Qui était-il pour trahir cette confiance? Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses peurs, et de faire en sorte d'en tirer une précieuse leçon. Avoir confiance en la famille, réalisa Harry. L'indépendance avait ses propres forces, mais il y avait des fois où l'on avait à dépendre de quelqu'un. Il devait avoir confiance en Sirius.

Harry ferma sa malle avec des mains tremblantes et lentement s'assit sur son lit, souriant avec regret à sa chouette. "Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi, Hedwige."

Elle hulula doucement, ses grands yeux le regardant avec tristesse. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire, c'était d'espérer avoir fait le bon choix. Attendre allait contre tous ses instincts, mais il devait avoir confiance. Il devait bien commencer quelque part.

---------------------

Leur seconde réunion fut plus civilisée que la première, et plus simple, également, depuis que Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient tous deux été introduits dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Dès lors, Maugrey avait nommé leur petit groupe "les Chasseurs" dans un de ses rares moments de bonne humeur. Remus savait que tout le problème préoccupait l'ex-Auror autant que lui, et comme Remus, Maugrey ressassait des souvenirs douloureux, morts et enterrés quand Sirius avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Le fait qu'il avaient tout deux eu tort rendait seulement la blessure plus profonde, et les tristes sentiments contribuaient à énerver tout le monde.

Rogue était en retard ; ils avaient finalement commencé sans lui. Les discussions semblaient plus calmes sans lui—son absence signifiait que Remus n'avait pas à s'accommoder de ses insinuations insidieuses du genre _Je vous l'avait bien dit. Plus que cela, Remus avait du s'empêcher de prendre la défense du garçon que Sirius avait été. Pour le salut de sa santé mentale, il devait croire que son ami d'autrefois n'avait pas toujours été un traître, bien que Rogue l'aurait voulu. Le point de vue de Rogue avait déjà infecté les Weasley, qui n'avaient jamais connu Sirius, et Remus regrettait souvent de leur dire ce que son ami avait vraiment été. Seule la haine l'arrêtait. Il avait peut-être aimé le garçon comme un frère, mais l'homme que Sirius était devenu le répugnait. _Bon débarras. _Il n'était pas disposé à la calomnie._

"Il a toujours été du genre à prendre des risques," dit McGonagall. "Je doute même qu'un siècle à Azkaban ait pu changer cela. Tôt ou tard, il commettra une folie et se fera prendre."

"Pas assez fou." Grogna Maugrey. "Vous oubliez, Minerva, que c'était un Auror. On ne le trouvera pas s'il ne le veut pas."

"C'était un Auror?" demanda Molly avec une vague alarme. Remus sentit, également, une sensation pénétrante envahir son estomac ; il n'était pas seulement question du pouvoir et des ténèbres. Ils devaient se souvenir que Sirius connaissait les règles du jeu.

"Il l'était,"confirma sombrement Maugrey. "Le plus brillant élève que j'ai jamais eu."

Le silence tomba, et Remus put percevoir la douleur et le regret dans l'air. Tous, autour de la table, à l'exception des Weasley, avaient été proches de Sirius. McGonagall avait été sa directrice de Maison ; Maugrey avait été son Mentor. Dumbledore l'avait accueilli dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et Remus avait été son ami. Mais, maintenant, ils le traquaient tous, et le feraient au nom du garçon dont Sirius avait trahi les parents.

"Sa plus grand faiblesse est son impatience," continua Maugrey, après un moment. "Quand il n'en pourra plus de se cacher, nous aurons une chance de l'attraper. Probablement pas avant."

"Et jusque-là?" pressa McGonagall.

"On garde l'œil ouvert," répondit légèrement l'ex-Auror. "Mais on ne s'attend pas à des miracles."

"Et on espère," continua gentiment Dumbledore, essayant évidement de chasser de leur têtes ces nouvelles plus déprimantes. "Harry est un garçon plein de ressources. Nous pourrions être surpris."

C'était difficile à espérer, mais… _Venant du__ fils de James? Pensa soudain Remus. __Je ne tenterai pas une fuite devant lui. Molly, toutefois, était moins prête à accepter l'inévitable._

"Nous ne pouvons simplement le laisser se débrouiller!" protesta la gentille sorcière. "Merlin seul sait ce que Black lui a déjà fait! Et si Vous-Savez-Qui l'a—"

"Il ne l'a pas." Un Severus Rogue orageux et pâle entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. "Du moins, pour l'instant."

Ils le regardèrent tous en silence pendant un long moment, essayant d'imaginer**comment cette aubaine inattendue pourrait s'accorder à l'ensemble de la situation. Malheureusement, les faits restaient les mêmes, et la nouvelle révélation de Rogue avait très peu de sens.**

"Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plait," dit finalement McGonagall, son nez se plissant légèrement de dégoût. Evidement, elle avait connaissance du travail nocturne que fournissait son collègue qui servait Lord Voldemort depuis longtemps, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle approuvait. Ou peut-être pensait-elle à quelque chose d'autre ; Remus vit les ombres des souvenirs dans ses yeux.

Severus prit un siège sans préambule. "Je reviens juste de la maison des Jedusor. Potter n'y est pas."

"Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas quelque part en possession de Voldemort," souligna Remus, ignorant le regard inquiet sur le visage de Molly Weasley.

"En fait, ça veut dire que c'est plus probable," approuva Maugrey de sa voix grave. "A moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait prit l'habitude de dévoiler _tous _ses secrets avec ses partisans…?"

"Ca se pourrait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche toujours Potter," répondit Rogue avec hauteur. "_Et _Black."

Un murmure de surprise parcourut la table alors que les mots de Rogue s'enfonçaient dans leurs crânes. A première vue, ça n'avait pas de sens, mais en y réfléchissant… McGonagall dut lire dans son esprit.

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda t-elle. "A moins que…?"

"Il était à Azkaban, Minerva," finit Dumbledore. "J'estime que par les bizarreries de Sirius Black, la probabilité qu'il soit sain est beaucoup plus faible que le contraire. Il est, très vraisemblablement, inconscient de ses propres actes."

"Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer si facilement, Albus," gronda Maugrey. "Je parierai plutôt que Black a décidé de devenir un agent libre et attend de voir qui payera le plus pour le garçon."

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Remus, et il dut combattre son instinct pour ne pas hurler que Maugrey avait tort. Mais dans un second temps, il lui fut difficile de décider quelle option il aimait _le moins : Sirius devenu fou, ou Sirius mettant Harry aux enchères, à qui lui en offrirait le meilleur prix. _

Le pire dans tout cela était que ce n'était pas de n'importe quel garçon dont ils parlaient. Sirius avait Harry. Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu- auquel Remus songerait toujours comme étant le fils de Lily et James. C'était le garçon qui avait vomi sur Remus à son premier anniversaire, le garçon qui avait appris à dire "Mooey" et avait embarrassé Peter et Sirius dans ces conditions quotidiennes de nombreuses fois. Sirius avait kidnappé l'enfant qui avait été la seule lumière dans leur monde de ténèbres : Harry, le _fils_ de James, qu'il avait juré de protéger. Remus frissonna. Sirius les avaient encore trahis. Toutes ses images mentales partaient d'un enfant de dix-huit mois avec de brillants yeux verts et des cheveux noir en bataille. _Les yeux de Lily. Les cheveux de James._ Remus ravala ses émotions. _Ne pense pas à ça._ Il se demanda si Harry avait hérité des traits de James ou des fines joues de Lily. Aimait-il le Quidditch? Y jouait-il? S'intéressait-il déjà aux filles ou était-il encore un peu trop jeune? Remus ne savait rien sur le garçon qu'il aimait encore tellement. Il ne savait même pas si Harry avait hérité du talent de James pour faire des blagues ou des gènes plus studieux de Lily. 

Harry savait-il même que le monstre qui le séquestrait était son parrain?

Cette pensée lui donna en vie de vomir.

Pourtant, tandis que Remus était plongé dans ses pensées, les autres étaient devenus silencieux, comme s'ils réfléchissaient aux mêmes problèmes. Bien que cela gênât Remus de simplement penser à négocier avec Sirius (il avait difficilement honte d'admettre qu'il voulait renvoyer son vieil ami à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs), le faire était en train de devenir nécessaire. Et quand viendrait le moment, il échangerait la sécurité d'Harry contre la capture de Sirius pour un autre jour. Sans hésiter.

"Je suppose, alors, que nous devons examiner ce que veut Black," dit McGonagall avec dégoût.

"La liberté." A sa surprise, c'était Rogue, et tous se tournèrent pour le regarder. "Il craint Azkaban, et fera tout pour éviter d'y retourner."

"Pouvons-nous lui offrir cela?" demanda Arthur, qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque-là, "Légalement?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi," répondit immédiatement Maugrey, un regard étrange dans son oeil unique.

"Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser errer en liberté!" objecta Molly, l'inquiétude sur son visage. Probablement pour Harry, Remus le savait. Elle aussi, aimait le fils de James et Lily.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça,". L'ex-Auror sourit méchamment. L'estomac de Remus se tordit.

"Lui mentir?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Rogue ricana. "Tu as une meilleure idée, Lupin?"

C'était presque impossible de garder le visage impassible. "Je pense qu'il y a de meilleurs moyens, c'est tout," répliqua-t-il maladroitement.

"Comme quoi?" demanda Rogue avec sarcasme. "Dire que c'est oublié et lui offrir la main de l'amitié?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," se fâcha Remus. "Je ne suis pas de son côté—"

"Prends-moi pour un idiot."

"—je voulais simplement souligner le fait que Sirius est assez intelligent pour savoir que l'Ordre ne peut pas lui offrir une amnistie légale, même si nous sommes prêts à le faire," continua Remus avec ténacité, gardant son calme avec un énorme effort. "Il était l'un d'entre nous. Ne l'oublions pas."

"Excuse ça comme tu veux, Lupin," renifla Rogue avec dérision.

"Ca suffit, Severus," dit doucement Dumbledore. "Remus marque un point. Le Ministère ne laisserait jamais Sirius Black en liberté, et fou ou pas, Sirius est assez intelligent pour le comprendre."

"Peut-être pourrions-nous lui offrir une porte de sortie," songea Arthur. "Peut-être en Amérique ou au Canada…?"

"Et l'inviter à commettre davantage de crimes dans ces pays?" demanda McGonagall avec acidité.

Plusieurs personnes ouvrirent la bouche pour protester, mais Dumbledore intervint encore une fois. "Minerva a raison," souligna t-il. "Voldemort n'est pas seulement le problème de l'Angleterre, et nous n'avons pas le droit d'envoyer le plus loyal de ses partisans sur un autre continent et espérer nous en laver les mains. Non, nous devons discuter de ce que nous pouvons offrir à Black ou comment le trouver. Alastor, est-ce que les Aurors ont fait quelques progrès?"

"Pas du tout," répondit le sorcier balafré, puis il expliqua à l'attention des autres. "J'ai toujours quelques amis dans la Division des Aurors, et je me tiens au courant. Ils ont fouillé tous les endroits habituels, mais aucune trace. Black s'est définitivement planqué."

"Il attend," dit doucement Remus. C'était tellement contraire à l'ancien Sirius, le loyal et joyeux Sirius ; ce Sirius-là détestait attendre. Il avait toujours préféré l'action, même l'action périlleuse, qu'à rester attendre et ne rien faire.

"Brillante observation, Professeur Lupin," Rogue roula ses yeux noirs, mais Remus ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de répliquer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Plus maintenant.

La réponse d'Arthur, toutefois, était triste. "Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre."

---------------------

Ron fronça les sourcils, tenant la lettre dans ses mains. Errol, le vieux hibou des Weasley, le regardait sans expression, attendant probablement une récompense. Avec irritation, le rouquin le regarda en retour. "Tu crois que je vais te donner quelque chose pour ton échec?" demanda t-il. "N'y compte pas. Va enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre."

Alors, juste, après avoir baisser le regard sur sa lettre, Errol lui donna un coup de bec sur la main. Et fort.

_"Aïe!"_ Il gesticula inefficacement vers le hibou, qui, malgré son âge, se mouvait avec une remarquable agilité. "Fichu hibou! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça? J'ai juste—"

"Juste quoi?" demanda Fred, surgissant dans la chambre de Ron sans avertissement. Comme d'habitude. 

"Rien."

"Rien?" répéta George, juste sur les talons de son jumeau, approfondissant le froncement de sourcil de Ron. Comme d'habitude. "Est ce que le petit Ronnie a des problèmes avec le vilain hibou?"

"La ferme, George."

"Je ne suis pas George," protesta le second jumeau. "Je ne peux pas le croire! Et toi qui te dis notre frère—"

"Après si longtemps, je pensais que tu saurais—" rajouta le premier. "_Je suis George. Lui, c'est Fred. Merci beaucoup, Ron, de nous confondre __encore."_

Ron les regarda et renifla. "Bien essayé," rétorqua t-il. "Tu peux rendre folle, Maman, mais arrête d'agir comme si j'avais cinq ans, _George_."

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire. "Très bien," George haussa les épaules. "Quel est le problème, alors. Je n'avais pas vu Errol si en colère depuis des années."

"Pas depuis tes cinq ans, en fait," sourit Fred.

"Vous pourriez me laissez, tous les deux?" soupira Ron.

"Non," répondit joyeusement Fred. "Aucune chance."

"Dis-nous le problème, frangin," conseilla George avec un sourire. "Nous sommes plus vieux et plus sages. Qui sait? On pourrait t'aider."

Ron arqua un sourcil.

"Bon, nous sommes _plus vieux, _d'accord," accorda George.

Finalement, Ron eut un petit rire, bien que son amusement ne soit pas bien long. Il était trop inquiet. _Quels enquiquineurs..._ pensa t-il finalement. _Peut-être peuvent-ils m'aider. _Il dut résister à l'envie de rire de ses propres pensées, pourtant. La probabilité que Fred et George ne causent aucune petite pagaille, était très, très faible. Comme d'habitude.

"C'est la troisième lettre que j'essaye d'envoyer à Harry, cette semaine," expliqua t-il. "Errol les ramène tout le temps."

Pendant un moment, même les terribles jumeaux semblèrent stupéfaits. Après plusieurs longues secondes, pendant lesquelles ils froncèrent tous deux les sourcils, Fred proposa finalement, " Peut-être qu'il s'est perdu. Il est vraiment vieux, tu sais."

"Non, ça ne peut pas être ça," répondit George pensivement. "Errol est allé à Privet Drive des milliers de fois, à moins que Ron ait utilisé quelque autre hibou qu'on ne connaîtrait pas." 

Ron secoua la tête sans dire un mot, essayant de ne pas dévoiler son inquiétude. Et si l'affreuse famille d'Harry l'avait encore enfermé? Ils l'avaient fait l'été précédent, après tout, quand Ron et les jumeaux s'étaient pointés pour libérer Harry. Il était fortement tenté de faire la même chose encore une fois, mais Harry et lui avaient perdu la voiture volante dans la forêt et sa mère les aurait _tué _s'ils avaient furtivement disparu deux étés****consécutifs. 

"Tu pense que les Moldus ont arrêté les lettres?"demanda finalement George.

Ron haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà essayé, mais Errol avait toujours réussi." Il hésita et déglutit. "Je crois—je crois que quelque chose est arrivé à Harry."

"Il peut y avoir plein de raisons pour lesquelles les lettres ne sont pas arrivées, Ron," répliqua immédiatement Fred. Les jumeaux étaient sérieux à présent ; il n'y avait plus de badinage et de coup de coudes amusants avec "petit Ronnie." Bien que Fred et George agissent ainsi habituellement, ils étaient ses frères, et les Weasley demeuraient une famille soudée. Les jumeaux comprenaient l'inquiétude de Ron ; ils auraient ressenti la même chose si leurs lettres à Lee Jordan avaient mystérieusement cessé d'arriver à leur destination. Toutefois, avec Lee, on pouvait être sûr que c'était une blague. Avec Harry…

"Comme quoi?" demanda Ron. 

Des regards identiquement neutres furent leur seule réponse, et Ron ploya en avant, laissant échapper son inquiétude et sa frustration.

"Une ou deux fois ça pouvait être un accident. Mais c'est la _troisième lettre! Et Harry n'avait pas dit qu'il allait en voyage ou autre chose—et ce n'est pas comme si ces stupides Moldus le retenaient quelque part, de toute façon!" _

"Et si…" mais George avala sa salive et ne finit pas. Il n'y avait, en fait, rien à dire.

"Quelque chose ne va pas," déclara Ron. "Je le sais. Quelque chose ne va pas."

C'était la première fois qu'il osait même penser ces mots, mais Ron savait qu'il avait raison. Harry ne l'aurait pas laissé sans nouvelles comme ça. Quelque chose de mauvais était arrivée, et Ron n'était pas aussi jeune que ses parents le pensaient. Il savait qu'ils participaient à des réunions ou quelque chose dans le genre, et que les choses n'allaient pas _bien_ dans le Monde magique. Quoique ce fût, il pouvait parier qu'Harry était en plein milieu de tout ça.

Comme d'habitude.

---------------------

Alastor Maugrey faisait les cent pas dans son petit salon, ignorant l'heure tardive. _Un pas, clank. Un pas, clank. Un pas —_

Il grogna à haute voix. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout allait de travers, et ce maudit Sirius Black était encore au milieu de tout ça. Il s'évadait et faisait quoi—kidnapper le garçon que Voldemort voulait plus que tout au monde, et puis allait simplement se _planquer_? Quel intérêt avait-il à se cacher? Maugrey se renfrogna, et reprit ses pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait interpellé en premier lieu ; pendant un moment cela sembla être une inspiration dans un coin de sa conscience, mais qui lui avait échappé. Il n'avait pas été aussi frustré depuis des années, et il commençait à être en colère, aussi. L'ex-Auror était reconnu pour assembler les puzzles, mais celui-ci n'avait simplement pas de _sens_. 

_Un pas, clank. Un pas, clank. Un pas, clank. Un pas, clank. Un pas, clank. Un pas, clank. _

"Sois maudit," grommela-t-il au monde, mais Maugrey savait qui il visait vraiment ; ses mots étaient destinés à la seule attention de l'homme dont le dossier du Département d'Application de la Loi Magique était posé sur la table basse de l'ex-Auror, libellé "Confidentiel." La malédiction visait le plus brillant élève qu'il avait jamais eu, le Black qui était allé contre sa famille et était devenu Auror—

"Salaud."

Ca, aussi, visait Sirius. _Black._ Maugrey avait guidé le gamin, avait vu son flair phénoménal pour la Magie Noire et avait présumé que c'était quelque chose d'inné. Il n'avait jamais seulement _pensé _que Black pouvait passer son temps à préparer autre chose—pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le grondement qu'Alastor laissa échapper semblait féroce même à ses propres oreilles. _Quel imbécile j'ai été, pensa t-il froidement. _Une autre erreur à me faire pardonner.__

Intellectuellement, Maugrey savait qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'erreur dans sa carrière, mais chacune d'entre-elles revenait le hanter à présent. Et toutes étaient centrées autour de Sirius Black. Le traître. 

_ Un pas, clank. Un pas, clank. _

"Tu vas faire un trou dans le plancher, chéri," lui dit le miroir de l'entrée.

_"Stupefix!"_

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette et passa sa frustration sur le miroir. Il aurait été détruit si l'ex-Auror n'avait pas mis un sortilège Anti-Casse dessus depuis longtemps; après ceci, le miroir se tint simplement silencieux et ne l'ennuya plus. Mais Maugrey ne se sentait certainement pas mieux. 

_Un pas, clank. _

Le dossier de Black le narguait depuis la table à café ; il le sentait comme s'il l'avait sous les yeux. _Confidentiel_._ Bien sûr. Il en avait une copie depuis des années. Alastor avait, évidemment, parasité la version corrigée après l'évasion de Sirius—_de Black!_—, mais le dossier n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Seules quelques petites choses, en fait… sauf la brillante omission de l'enregistrement des horribles cessions d'interrogation de Black au début— _Pas approprié_, se dit-il fermement. Maugrey avait cessé cela longtemps auparavant, avec la menace et le chantage, quand la morale des autres avait failli. Pas un, même Sirius Black, ne méritait d'être interrogé sous la torture. _Pas approprié_. Maugrey grogna de nouveau. Laissons les Detraqueurs l'avoir._

"Il est à Poudlard," murmura Maugrey pour lui-même. C'est ce qu'ils disaient que Black avait prononcé, répété, dans son sommeil. Il faut être sain pour parler dans son sommeil, n'est-ce pas? Y penser faisait frissonner l'ex-Auror. Il se souvenait d'une paire d'yeux bleus fixés sur lui presque douze ans auparavant, des yeux qui étaient tout aussi sains et qui comprenaient exactement ce qui se passait—_Concentration!_

La signification était claire, pourtant. Black en avait après le jeune Potter. Il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet—et maintenant il l'avait. Qu'allait-il faire? Que voulait-il?

Cela ne lui servait à rien. Maugrey n'avait pas été si distrait depuis qu'il avait été un Auror rebelle, inconscient et négligent de l'entraînement. Maintenant, il regrettait presque le babillement insensé du miroir. C'était trop tranquille. La tranquillité pouvait être un atout, dans les bonnes circonstances, mais maintenant cela lui faisait juste constater qu'il valait mieux ne plus penser du tout. Soupirant, l'ex-Auror cessa ses pas et alla au lit. Il était plus de minuit, et il avait essayé de résoudre le puzzle des motivations de Black durant des heures, ne s'approchant pas plus près de la vérité. L'expérience lui disait qu'il ne la trouverait pas davantage cette nuit. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Et il sut qu'il ne dormirait pas bien cette nuit, peu importe combien il essayât. 

Merci, **merci** pour vos reviews !! J'ai été assez rapide sur ce chapitre, je l'ai pris lundi et finit mercredi. Je suis folle… Robin me rend folle…

Merci Phenix20, Aria Lupin, Csame, Eli, bibi, Saturen, Pug de Crydee, Izzie, LISIA, Diam, Miya Black, Dark Queen Balkis, Tabasco, Shinia Marina, Ranae, Mary-Evy et tous les autres !!! Grâce à vous je suis motivée !

Et vive ma beta-readeuse, **Diam** !!!! Et merci aussi à Shina Marina qui a complété cette correction !!!

Grâce à elles et à leur travail d'une grande célérité, le texte est beaucoup mieux !!

**Bonus : Les projets de Robin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Robin travaille surtout sur son « Unbrocken Universe », un Univers Alternatif commencé avec « Promesses Tenue », suivi de « Promises Remembered ». Le principe : Et si Sirius avait été le gardien du secret ? D'autres textes gravitent autour, comme « Forget Me Not », sur les Fondateurs (traduction dans les prochaines semaines, juré).

D'autres texte s'inscrivent dans l'histoire originale… Un travail énorme, fascinant. Lisez Robin !! ne prochaine fois j'essayerai de vous transcrire sa page de présentation.

Promises Remembered (en cours) : suite de "Promesses Tenues," qui est déjà traduite par Fenice, je ne dévoile donc rien, 4 chapitres pour le moment.  
  
Silent Leges Inter Arma: [En Temps de Guerre, Les Lois sont Silencieuses]. (à venir) Alastor Maugrey livre un prisonnier à Azkaban, seulement pour découvrir que tout ne va pas dans la prison des Sorciers—et un de ses anciens élèves est au centre de tout ça. Sirius Black, 1982.  
  
Marchant dans les Ténèbres: (à venir et en train d'être révisé) Après avoir fugué, Sirius Black fait un choix fatidique. Suivons sa journée tandis que le jeune sorcier bataille pour devenir un Auror sans se perdre lui-même dans l'affaire.  
  
Nous Avions Tout: (à venir) Nous étions des frères, vous savez—et pendant sept ans nous avons partagé un monde parfait. Quand nous sommes partis, c'est tombé en morceaux—quelque part nous avions tort—mais avant ça, nous avions tout. { une histoire des Mauraudeurs du POV de Rogue, couvrant les sept années, la croissance et les changements de leur amitié }  
  
Fausses Promesses: (a venir) Dans le Chapitre 10 de Promesses Tenues, James Potter infiltre Azkaban. Toutefois, ce qu'il découvre n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait—et quand est menacé quelque chose de plus important pour lui que sa propre vie, peut-il refuser à Voldemort ce que le seigneur des Ténèbres désire le plus? [Un UA d'un UA, en clair: un _et si?_ de l'Unbrocken Universe]  
  
Prélude aux Promesses : (à venir) A la suite de la 5e année d'Harry, il est laissé complètement seul, sans une seule personne qu'il puisse appeler famille. Albus Dumbledore sait que la tragédie de la mort de Sirius Black est sa faute, mais comment fera t-il pour que les choses aillent bien? Apothéose de l'Unbroken Universe. 


	6. La proie

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings, l'histoire à Robin4. Moi, je ne fait que traduire

Grim Dawn – Sinistre Aurore 

CHAPITRE SIX: LA PROIE

Quatre jours.

Harry nettoyait encore, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Bien qu'il eût souvent souhaité être débarrassé des Dursley et être seul, avoir Hedwige pour seule compagnie était en train de le rendre dingue. Il avait terminé ses devoirs (incluant un essai incroyablement long pour le professeur Rogue) dès son premier jour de solitude et il n'avait plus rien à faire à part s'ennuyer. Il s'était mis à nettoyer, alors, décontaminant Place Grimmauld pas à pas. Harry le faisait en partie pour oublier son ennui, mais plus parce que c'était la maison de Sirius, la maison que son parrain lui avait promis d'être à eux deux. Kreacher n'était pas d'une grande aide, bien sûr, mais Harry devenait plus habile à manipuler l'elfe de Maison et ils semblaient être parvenus à une sorte de trêve informelle. 

Mais la solitude le dévorait tous les jours. Harry craignait pour son parrain, pour ses amis, et pour Poudlard. Demeurer dans une maison magique avait alors intensifié son désir de vivre dans le monde magique, mais, à présent, cela s'était affaibli. Sirius était parti, et Harry se cachait.

Il lança un coup d'œil au calendrier qu'il avait posé sur sa malle, bien que Harry sût parfaitement quelle était la date. L'école commençait dans deux jours—mais comment pourrait-il aller à Poudlard s'il n'avait pas le moyen d'atteindre la gare de King's Cross? Plus d'une fois, il effleura l'idée d'écrire à  Ron ou Hermione pour l'aider, mais que pourraient-ils bien faire alors qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de le voir? D'un autre côté, Harry ignorait ce que l'envoi de lettres ferait au Sortilège de Fidelitas. De ce qu'il en savait, Hedwige ne serait pas capable de retrouver son chemin, et le désir égoïste de sa compagnie lui faisait repousser l'idée d'envoyer la chouette au loin.

Et puis, il y avait Sirius. L'inquiétude serrait ses entrailles et ne le quittait plus. Il était parti depuis cinq jours, et ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose—Sirius avait été capturé. Le Ministère de la Magie ou Voldemort l'avait trouvé, et ça signifiait que Harry était seul. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie ainsi, évidemment, mais après avoir goûté à une vraie famille, c'était dur à accepter. Et Harry savait, dans son cœur, que le Ministère n'avait pas réattrapé son parrain. Si c'était le cas, la nouvelle serait proclamée en première page de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, et Harry l'aurait su. 

Il mâchouilla le bout de sa plume, l'esprit absent, soupirant et marmonnant sur la conduite à adopter. Le papier devant lui ne comportait qu'un nom; même s'il devait envoyer la lettre, Harry ne savait pas quoi écrire. Personne ne croirait la vérité, il le savait. C'était tellement tiré par les cheveux, tellement contraire à ce que le Monde Magique "savait" être la vérité ; il doutait même que Ron puisse le croire. Hermione pourrait, mais elle ne venait pas d'une famille sorcière, ce qui signifiait que bien qu'elle ne partageât pas les mêmes préjugés ses parents ne pourraient pas aider Harry. Non, s'il se tournait vers un de ses amis, ce serait Ron. Les Weasley l'avaient recueilli l'été précédent—mais Harry pouvait-il prendre le risque de leur demander de l'aide? Sirius avait raison en disant que Harry ne pouvait simplement se cacher. 

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait impliquer Ron là-dedans. Et il ne voulait pas mettre Hermione en danger de cette manière. Donc, il n'y avait vraiment personne vers qui se tourner. Harry était habitué à se débrouiller par lui-même, mais sans ses amis, il était incroyablement seul. Trois ans auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé combien ils allaient devenir importants, mais il _l'étaient_. Il avait été seul avant Ron et Hermione. Il avait été seul avant Sirius… et maintenant, tous étaient hors de portée. Probablement.

Harry soupira et essaya de forcer un sourire. Peut-être y avait-il un compromis.

_Cher Ron,_

_Je sais ce que tu penses. Ce qui s'est passé à Privet Drive est probablement de notoriété publique désormais, mais je vais bien. __Vraiment. __Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis, mais je vais bien._

_Je ne pense pas être en mesure de prendre le Poudlard Express avec toi et Hermione. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir quand je pourrai retourner à Poudlard. J'espère que ce sera bientôt, mais je ne sais vraiment pas. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis la semaine dernière._

_Je ne pense pas que tu seras capable de m'écrire en retour, mais si tu envoies une réponse avec Hedwige, ça pourrait marcher._

Harry 

---------------------

"Ron a reçu ça ce matin," dit doucement Molly. "Malheureusement, il a renvoyé la chouette de Harry avant qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit."

Remus fronça les sourcils, relisant la lettre encore une fois. L'écriture était ferme, aussi indisciplinée qu'on pouvait s'y attendre venant d'un garçon de treize ans. Les mots d'Harry sonnaient plus retenus que forcés; en résumé, cela ne ressemblait pas une lettre écrite par un prisonnier tremblant. Que lui avait dit Sirius? Avait-il, dans sa folie, gagné la confiance de Harry? Dans ce cas, les conséquences pourraient très bien être stupéfiantes. C'en était presque trop pour Remus pour pouvoir déglutir, et il souhaita désespérément avoir tord. Si Harry commençait à croire quelque histoire racontée par Sirius…

Remus rendit la lettre à Molly sans mot dire. Leur réunion n'avait pas encore commencé, mais la mère de Ron avait été assez aimable pour montrer la lettre à Remus en premier. Les autres affluaient, silencieux et solennels. Rogue fut le dernier à entrer dans la pièce, nota Remus, et son expression était étrangement tendue. Le Mangemort n'attendit même pas de s'asseoir pour parler.

"Black était au Manoir Jedusor hier soir," dit-il abruptement. "Il est parti quand je suis arrivé, mais Lucius Malfoy m'a informé qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son fauteuil lorsque ses genoux fléchirent. Remus sentit ses entrailles se geler. _Ca a commencé_, pensa t-il sombrement, déglutissant. De toute évidence, Sirius avait décidé de ne pas attendre plus longtemps.

"Mais Harry a écrit cette lettre ce matin—" commença Molly, alarmée.

"Quelque chose ne va pas." Les yeux brillants de Maugrey étaient rivés sans ciller sur Rogue, le vrai et le magique le fixant avec intensité. 

"Quoi?" la tête d'Arthur se redressa ; il avait fixé le sol sans comprendre.

La voix de Maugrey était sèche. "L'avez-vous vu partir?"

"Je vous ait déjà dit que Lucius m'en avait informé—" Rogue roula des yeux tandis qu'il parlait, mais son exaspération passa bien au-delà de l'ex-Auror. Maugrey l'interrompit facilement.

"Vous seul?"

"Non. Il y avait quelques autres—"

Maugrey le coupa encore. "Qui?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?" grogna Rogue, ennuyé.

"Répondez à ma question."

"Alastor—" McGonagall essaya d'intervenir avant que les choses empirent, mais Rogue avait déjà répliqué avec irritation.

"Goyle et Flint étaient là aussi. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous? Peut-être vous fournir une dissertation sur les propriétés de l'Elixir de Longue Vie et vous retrouver la procédure exacte pour créer la Pierre Philosophale?"  


Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais pour une fois Maugrey l'ignora. Les yeux de l'ex-Auror brillaient dangereusement, et le sarcasme dans sa voix s'y accordait parfaitement pour confronter le Maître des Potions.

"Ce serait splendide," rétorqua t-il avec acidité. "Et pendant que vous y êtes, je dirigerai une analyse psychologique de l'endroit où vous avez égaré votre cervelle!"

"Vous êtes, bien sûr, l'expert local pour les questions d'ordre psychologique," ronronna Rogue.

"Assez." La voix de Dumbledore était dure à présent, et ses yeux étaient froids. Il y avait peu de sorciers ou de sorcières dans le monde qui oseraient affronter son regard dans son état normal, et il y en avait encore moins qui seraient assez fous pour le faire quand il paraissait si implacable—malheureusement, pourtant, Alastor Maugrey était l'un d'eux. Le sorcier borgne grogna avec amusement.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous employez un imbécile qui ne pourrait même pas trouver ses fesses avec ses deux mains et une baguette- "

"J'ai dit _assez!_" La voix du directeur claqua comme un fouet, dur et aiguisé, sans réplique. Ses yeux d'habitude bleus et pétillants étaient maintenant colériques. "Je vous demande à tous deux de vous rappelez que nous sommes du même côté. Arrêtez de vous focaliser sur vos divergences car nous partageons une mission commune— provoquer la chute de Lord Voldemort. Et pour cela, nous devons trouver Harry Potter."

Ses yeux bleus glacés passèrent de Rogue à Maugrey, qui inclina la tête en ronchonnant, nullement embarrassé, mais accordant le point. Après un moment, Rogue déglutit visiblement sous le regard de Dumbledore, et le Mangemort secoua la tête de façon saccadée, baissant les yeux au sol. Satisfait de la situation, la colère évidente de Dumbledore diminua et il parla doucement, bien que sa voix ait gardé un ton dangereux

"Vous dites Black est venu au Manoir Jedusor—et quoi que vous pensez, Alastor, je ne vois aucune raison de douter du rapport de Severus—mais il est reparti?"

"Oui," répondit Rogue, faisant une pause pour lancer un regard revêche à Maugrey. L'ex-Auror lui fit la moue en retour mais garda le silence, montrant une retenue difficilement gagnée dont Remus lui était extrêmement reconnaissant. La tension entre Rogue et Maugrey avait beaucoup mijoté (et bouilli) depuis la première réunion de l'Ordre, et il était clair que le point le plus critique avait été atteint, associé à l'incapacité des "Chasseurs" pour trouver Sirius ou Harry. Malheureusement, Remus pensait que le conflit entre les deux était inévitable, en regard à leur passé—pendant les Jours Noirs de la première guerre, Maugrey avait été un Auror et Rogue un Mangemort. Ils étaient naturellement opposés en tout, bien qu'ils soient tous deux de fiers rejetons de la Maison Serpentard.

"Rien n'indique que Potter soit aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres," continua Rogue, après avoir fusillé des yeux son rival. "Contrairement à ce qui semblerait être le cas, Je crois que Black continue à cacher la localisation du garçon."

"Mais pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui ne le force pas tout simplement à lui livrer l'information?" demanda Arthur avec considérablement moins de dégoût que Remus ne l'aurait prévu. D'un autre côté, les Weasley étaient clairement préoccupés par Harry, et ils s'inquiétaient assurément plus de sa sûreté que de ce qui pourrait arriver à son ravisseur. Le fait que Remus ressente la même chose n'améliorait pas les choses, cependant

_Oh, Sirius…_pensa t-il silencieusement. _Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé?_ Mais la douloureuse question amena des images de James, Lily et Peter à son esprit, alors il l'écarta —non sans regret. _Jusqu'où somme-nous tombés ? Nous avons brillé avec éclat, mais oh, nous sommes tombés bien bas…_

"J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas si simple," répondit Dumbledore, et Remus se força à se concentrer. "S'il y a quelque chose que nous ne devons pas oublier à propos de Black, c'est qu'il a toujours été extraordinairement fort."  
"Sans compter qu'il est fou," murmura sombrement Rogue.

"Ne lui donnez pas d'excuses." La voix de Maugrey était froide. "Mais Albus a raison. Black est intellectuellement très tenace, il peut résister aux efforts de Voldemort pour briser ses pensées. Black ne lui dira rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veut."

"Donc nous revenons au même point," souligna McGonagall. "Savoir ce qu'il veut et essayer de contrer ce que Vous-Savez-Qui peut offrir."

Remus déglutit. "Je ne pense pas que nous le pouvons," dit-il doucement. "S'il en a après la liberté et le pouvoir, nous ne pouvons pas les lui donner. Seul Voldemort le peut."

"Et ne Ministère ne négociera pas non plus," approuva sombrement Arthur. "Fudge a autorisé le Baiser des Détraqueurs si Black est retrouvé, indépendamment des circonstances."

"Quoi?" A sa surprise, c'était McGonagall qui lâcha ce que tous pensaient ; Remus sentit seulement sa poitrine se serrer et se glacer. "Sans procès? Sans avoir d'abord retrouver Harry?"

"Fudge dit que bien qu'il regrette la disparition d'Harry, les chances de le retrouver vivant sont bien trop faibles," répondit tristement l'employé du Ministère. "Il clame que sa responsabilité première est de protéger le grand public de Black."

Il y eut un silence soudain tandis que chacun essayait de digérer la nouvelle, finalement brisé par un grognement de dérision de Maugrey.

"Quel idiot," marmonna t-il. "Mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Nous n'aurons aucune aide des politiciens, donc."

"Alors il est temps pour nous de trouver Harry," dit doucement Molly, avec inquiétude. Elle déglutit. "Avant qu'il soit trop tard."

---------------------

La réponse de Ron était pleine de questions, et contribua seulement à rendre la solitude de Harry plus grande encore. C'était un effet secondaire qu'il n'avait pas prévu, non plus ; Harry avait écrit à son meilleur ami parce qu'il était terriblement seul et avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais la lettre soucieuse et pressante de Ron avait laissé une grosse boule dans la gorge de Harry et il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre. Le temps qu'Hedwige revienne Place Grimmauld, c'était le matin—et maintenant il était onze heures, ce qui laissait Harry tristement assis avec une sensation de vide dans son âme. Onze heures. Il avait manqué le Poudlard Express pour la deuxième année consécutive.

Mais cette fois, Ron n'était pas là pour le sauver avec la Ford Anglia volante. Il n'y avait personne de qui dépendre, maintenant ; il était assis seul, à Grimmauld Place, regardant l'horloge et sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il est coincé, seul, pas tout à fait abandonné mais certainement hors de portée- inatteignable de tous, sauf de Sirius, où qu'il soit.

Une douleur noua la poitrine de Harry à cette pensée. _Sirius… _Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que son parrain avait disparu, mais ça aurait bien pu être toute une vie. Tant de temps avait passé, et tant de choses avaient changé… L'époque avec les Dursley semblait être juste un souvenir, maintenant; et les courtes journées qu'il avait passées avec Sirius étaient tellement plus importantes pour lui. Son parrain lui manquait plus que personne ne lui avait jamais manqué dans sa vie, même comparé à combien il se sentait seul sans Ron et Hermione. Il savait, en partie, que c'était parce que Sirius était la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eut—mais le reste était bien plus compliqué. Harry ne pouvait tout expliquer, mais les actes de Sirius avaient plus d'impact que n'importes quels mots. Il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Harry, s'était évadé de prison pour le protéger—et Harry savait que seul un amour profond pouvait pousser un homme à faire ça.

Et c'était ce même sentiment qui empêchait Harry de se ruer vers la porte et d'essayer bêtement de sauver son parrain. Savoir que _n'importe quelle_ action serait futile ne le retenait pas, il restait car il était conscient que Sirius avait tout risqué pour le garder en sûreté.

Harry déglutit, lisant une nouvelle fois la lettre de Ron. Son ami lui posait tellement de questions, semblait si inquiet… mais Harry savait où cela le mènerait. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Ron (même s'il le croyait, ce dont Harry doutait de plus en plus avec la sortie quotidienne de _La Gazette du Sorcier_), mais son ami n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions—et cela ne pouvait que se terminer en désastre. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre en danger ses amis, et il savait que c'était exactement ce qui arriverait…surtout si Sirius avait raison. Et malheureusement, les élancements de sa cicatrice et les cauchemars qu'il avait eut une ou deux fois n'avaient pas d'autre explication. Il se souvenait difficilement des rêves—seules quelques bribes et des flashs lui venaient à l'esprit—mais Harry connaissait la vérité. Voldemort était de retour, et cela signifiait que tous les amis d'Harry étaient en danger.

Il hésita, se mordant la lèvre. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, mais—Harry déchira la lettre de Ron, et, rassemblant son courage, la jeta dans le feu avant qu'il perde la volonté de la faire. Une partie de lui eut envie de s'élancer pour reprendre la lettre, qui était le seul lien solide avec le monde extérieur, mais le reste de son être avait seulement mal. _Là_, essaya fermement de se dire Harry. _C'est fait._ La lettre avait disparue, ainsi que la tentation d'y répondre. S'il ne répondait pas, peut-être Ron et Hermione ne seraient pas impliqués… _Bien sûr_, se moqua une désagréable petite voix. _Ca va marcher._ Au moins il était quasiment certain qu'Hedwige était le seul oiseau qui pouvait le voir. Même les hiboux livrant _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en semblaient incapables ; il leur laissait l'argent sur le comptoir car les hiboux livraient le journal à Place Grimmauld, pas à Harry Potter. Le Sortilège de Fidelitas le rendait invisible à leurs yeux, ainsi Harry était sûr que n'importe quel hibou envoyé pour le trouver échouerait.

Lentement, il se leva et descendit les escaliers de pierre jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais Harry savait qu'il devait manger—en chemin, il échangea un regard mauvais avec Kreacher, qui, à la différence des hiboux, était définitivement capable de le voir. Récemment, le fétide elfe de maison avait commencé à gambader partout et à savourer avec allégresse la disparition de Sirius. Harry avait été douloureusement tenté de lui jeter un sort jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que le Ministère le localise par l'utilisation non-autorisée de magie. Ainsi, il avait retiré un livre de Sirius et jeté le vieux mais solide ouvrage de _Nobles par Nature : Une Généalogie Sorcière_ sur l'elfe de maison, se sentant assez soulagé de sa propre contrainte. En outre, le livre géant avait fait un joli _bonk_ quand il avait frappé Kreacher, et le vil elfe de maison avait été beaucoup plus silencieux depuis lors. 

Avec indifférence, Harry prit une boite sur la table de travail et se fit réchauffer le reste d'un ragoût qu'il s'était préparé auparavant. Il savait qu'il devait manger, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que la nourriture avait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour Sirius, surtout en considérant que son parrain avait scellé la porte en partant, et elle refusait systématiquement de laisser passer Harry, ce que le garçon avait découvert, à sa grande contrariété, quelques jours auparavant.

---------------------

Rogue parcourait silencieusement les couloirs du Manoir Jedusor, les yeux et les oreilles à l'affût pour déceler l'approche de quelqu'un. Techniquement, il n'était pas autorisé à errer dans les sous-sols—aucun Mangemort ne l'était—mais s'il était interrogé, il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il cherchait quelque obscur ingrédient de potion ou autre. Bien que cela ne soit pas son véritable dessein, Rogue avait en effet besoin de plusieurs éléments rares pour des potions qu'il entreprenait à la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ca n'avait en soi rien de neuf, et en outre, il y avait peu de Mangemorts qui oseraient poser la question à Severus Rogue. Et la plupart de ceux qui le pourraient étaient de toute façon à Azkaban.

Ses pas étaient presque silencieux contre le plancher de bois poli—depuis que Voldemort était revenu au manoir (endroit dont Rogue soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de garder principalement à cause de sa haine et surtout son dépit), la demeure avait été nettoyée et restaurée dans toute sa gloire. Il y avait certaines utilisations, pourtant, pour lesquelles la maison n'avait jamais été prévue, suspectait Rogue. Il se contraignit, pourtant, à un grognement purement mental. _Ce soir en serait définitivement un._

Rogue était arrivé au Manoir Jedusor à la suite d'une des infâmes excursions de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, qui était le bras droit incontesté du Seigneur des Ténèbres après son rôle décisif dans sa renaissance, avait une influence excessive et une grande marge de manœuvre dans ses actions, qui se limitaient surtout au fait d'amener des prisonniers à la  "maison" autrement dit le Manoir Jedusor. Il ne faisait pas seulement ça pour s'insinuer dans les bonnes grâces de tous les mangemorts mais, en parallèle avec l'incarcération de Bellatrix Lestranges, cela lui assurait la place de leader parmi les partisans de Voldemort. Il avait, bien sûr, offert des prisonniers aux Mangemorts, qui étaient plus que bienvenus à les utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peu survivaient plus de quelques heures dans ces circonstances ; aucun n'avait été autorisé à survivre plus d'une nuit

Cette fois, Rogue n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier si c'était des Moldus, Sangs-de-Bourbe, ou simples ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait seulement ricané et passé son chemin, levant le nez comme si ce "jeu" grotesque ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Et c'était le cas ; depuis des années, il avait appris à réprimer sa conscience sur de tels sujets. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ces pauvres gens, de toute façon… bien qu'il ait été parfaitement conscient du petit coin son âme qui se brisait à chaque fois qu'il passait simplement son chemin. _Rien à faire..._ se dit-il pour la millionième fois, reconnaissant d'entendre les cris perçants s'effacer au loin. Il avait une autre tâche à accomplir.

L'air sembla se refroidir comme Rogue s'enfonçait dans le Manoir Jedusor, se dirigeant vers les sous-sols qui étaient rarement, sinon jamais, utilisés. Mais il y avait des rumeurs déstabilisantes dernièrement, et il avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Le côté le plus ironique dans son excursion était, bien sûr, le fait que, espion ou pas, il se serait retrouvé dans le sous-sol—sa curiosité naturelle (dissimulée avec précaution aux yeux du monde) l'aurait amené ici, même s'il n'avait pas été plus que le loyal Mangemort qu'il paraissait être. Une des plus grandes marques de faiblesse—et de force— de Severus Rogue était son désir de tout savoir. D'une part, cela avait fait de lui un espion extraordinaire, mais la connaissance était aussi quelque chose qu'il cultivait dans son propre intérêt. Particulièrement si cela pouvait engendrer sa survie

Il sentit la froideur avant de les voir, et une part instinctive de lui voulut tourner les talons et s'enfuir. De la sueur commença à couler dans son dos, et des voix commencèrent à murmurer à ses oreilles tandis qu'il s'approchait—le froid de l'abandon et de la solitude... la voix d'un homme qu'il avait haï toute sa vie—_Non!_ En grinçant des dents, Rogue tendit son bras droit et releva sa manche, exposant son avant-bras aux créatures. Ils hésitèrent brièvement, flottant au-dessus du sol, et il retint le besoin de braquer sa baguette sur eux, pensant tardivement qu'il n'avait probablement pas de souvenir assez heureux sur lequel se concentrer pour les repousser de toute façon. Au lieu de cela, il découvrit ses dents au Détraqueur et lui lança un regard de défi. Que cela soit ça ou la Marque des Ténèbres, cela les fit finalement reculer, bien que Rogue ait plutôt supposé que c'était le tatouage qui brûlait depuis longtemps sur son avant-bras. Ils étaient les monstres du Seigneur des ténèbres, aucun doute là-dessus, entraînés pour connaître et ressentir les ténèbres derrière la Marque.

Rogue grimaça alors que les deux Détraqueurs s'écartaient de son chemin, grognant entre ses dents à leur adresse. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait que les Détraqueurs étaient aveugles, et qu'il n'étaient pas du tout capable de voir la Marque—mais quelque chose dans la présentation de la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait  toujours été la clef. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas vraiment à le faire, de toute façon. Les rumeurs étaient confirmées. Au moins deux Détraqueurs avaient rallié la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malheureusement, cette constatation laissa une foule de questions dans son sillage, la moindre n'étant pas _comment_ Voldemort avait fait pour obtenir une paire de Détraqueurs. Les Détraqueurs étaient les créatures magiques les plus étroitement surveillées, et ce pour de bonnes raisons. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que le Ministère de la Magie perde deux d'entre eux—et pour ce que Rogue en savait, il devait y en avoir plus. Après tout, il en avait seulement vu deux, et il avait appris depuis longtemps à se méfier de ce que lui disaient ses yeux.****

Il déglutit et fit quelques pas dans le sillage des Détraqueurs. Bien qu'il ne puisse répondre à cette première question—pas maintenant et pas ici, en tout cas— il pouvait répondre aux autres. A savoir, il pouvait deviner combien de Détraqueurs le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à son service… et ce qu'ils faisaient au Manoir Jedusor, le dernier endroit où il se serait attendu à les trouver. Il y avait des rumeurs dans _La Gazette du Sorcier _(celles-ci entièrement sans fondements, en fait) sur des Détraqueurs ayant quitté Azkaban et errant en liberté, mais c'était le premier indice qu'il voyait confirmant cette thèse. Le problème était que Rogue savait déjà que c'était impossible. Arthur Weasley avait vérifié, et Azkaban contenait toujours chaque Détraqueur qui y était employé—excepté ceux assignés à la traque de Sirius Black.

_Black_. Bizarre, comme ce salaud semblait s'insinuer partout. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas d'importance pour le moment. Les Détraqueurs ne se plaignaient certainement pas de Rogue qui les suivait, quoiqu'ils aient du sentir sa présence. Au lieu de cela, ils avançaient plus profondément dans les sous-sol, là où par le passé étaient logées les cellules pour ceux que Voldemort souhaitait garder -et y étaient toujours, réalisa brusquement Rogue. Le manoir étant restauré, les cellules étaient sûrement revenues à leur gloire originelle. _Encore une autre chose pour laquelle je doute que Mr. Jedusor ait imaginé que sa grandiose demeure soit utilisée!_

Ses yeux prudents balayèrent les cellules vides avec l'aisance due à la pratique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, après tout, et il ne connaissait cet endroit que trop bien. Les ombres croisaient les murs de la même manière, laissant des fentes et des recoins dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres. La prudence, toutefois, releva bien trop tôt sa tête hideuse, et Rogue sut qu'il avait abusé de son hospitalité. Etre à la recherche d'ingrédients de potions n'excuserait pas sa présence ici—spécialement s'il rencontrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que Severus n'était pas assez stupide pour bluffer. Il s'était presque détourné, quand il remarqua la tâche vers laquelle les Détraqueurs convergeaient—et nota un autre Détraqueur qui était caché dans l'ombre.

Il y avait une autre silhouette ici, aussi, recroquevillée sur le sol de béton aux pieds du troisième Détraqueur. Rogue pouvait presque voir l'autre complètement, et l'aurait fait, s'il n'y avait pas eut la présence des Détraqueurs—mais maintenant il entendait une respiration tendue et rauque qui était entièrement différente du râle des Détraqueurs. Presque à contrecœur, il fit un pas en avant, et puis un autre, plissant des yeux pour voir dans les Ténèbres. Il devait savoir s'il y avait un prisonnier ici, tout prisonnier—

Mais, ce que vit Rogue, en clignant des yeux, le choqua au plus profond de lui-même, et le stupéfia, alors qu'il découvrait exactement qui était le prisonnier.

Note :Pfff…. Difficile, je vous raconte pas, de tenir le rythme. Ce chapitre a été par contre plus facile à traduire, je trouve. Ca reste un peu mou dans l'action, mais Robin aime prendre son temps et faire de longues introspections sur les personnages. Et elle va poster un autre chapitre cette semaine, j'en suis sure… Enfin, j'aurai quand même eut un lundi matin d'épargné… Je deviens dingue. Heureusement, j'ai une beta-aide-traductrice, l'efficace **Dawn**, qui m'a aidé pour les termes que je comprenais pas, et en plus **Shina Marina** est repassé avec plein de commentaire pour rendre les phrases un peu mieux en français. Remerciez-les !!

Merci, chers revieweur, vous êtes mon unique récompense !!! **Csame, Miya Black, Aria Lupin** et **Tabasco** pour cette fois : ne me laissez pas tomber !!! Commentez, critiquez, ça me fait du bien !


	7. La vérité

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling a tout créé, Robin4 a écrit l'histoire, moi je n'ai que traduit. Nous n'y gagnons rien l'une et l'autre. 

Grim Dawn 

CHAPITRE SEPT : LA VERITE

Remus déglutit en silence. Les autres, également, semblèrent faire de même—maintenant que Rogue avait parlé, le choc se lisait sur chaque ligne des six autres visages. Ils ne pouvaient croire à ce qu'ils avaient entendu, simplement parce que ce n'était pas croyable. Cela n'avait pas de _sens. Dumbledore, semblait-il, était le seul à ne pas être surpris, mais même Remus n'était pas trompé par son calme apparent. Il était peut-être trois heures du matin, mais il était clair que Rogue avait mis au courant Dumbledore pendant que les autres se rassemblaient._

"De toute évidence," dit doucement le vieil homme, "cela change tout."

Ce fut peut-être la sous-estimation la plus énorme que Dumbledore ait jamais prononcée, et aucun d'entre eux ne sut quoi répondre. Ils le fixèrent donc simplement, attendant et espérant que le Directeur serait capable de sortir un miracle de plus de sa manche et d'expliquer ce chaos.

L'estomac de Remus se tordait douloureusement. Maugrey l'avait dit quelques jours avant—_quelque chose ne va pas_. Mais que se passait-il? Pourquoi Voldemort séquestrait-il Sirius ? Rogue leur avait dit qu'il avait parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au Manoir Jedusor le jour précédent (cela semblait si lointain). Maintenant, pourtant, le Mangemort avait une histoire complètement différente à raconter—

"Je me suis arrangé pour parler à Lucius à propos de la situation en privé, et il m'a confirmé avoir menti à propos de la présence de Black pour tromper Goyle et Flint." Rogue s'arrangea pour prononcer ces mots sans lancer même un regard vers Maugrey, en dépit du fait que l'ex-Auror l'avait agacé à propos du même problème peu de temps auparavant. "Apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas que la résistance de Black s'ébruite, même chez les Mangemorts."

"Depuis combien de temps est-il là?" demanda brusquement Maugrey, le front plissé, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

"Plus d'une semaine."

"Ca n'a pas de sens," intervint McGonagall platement. "A moins que ce ne soit quelque ruse élaborée et que Harry soit déjà aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui…?"

Rogue roula des yeux. "Je vous assure, Minerva, qu'il n'en est rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche toujours le garçon avec obsession."

"Alors comment—?" Molly s'interrompit avec un froncement de sourcils, secouant la tête. Son mari reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, pas plus heureux mais mieux contenu qu'elle.

"Nous avons toujours présumé que Black était disposé à livrer Harry à Vous-Savez-Qui," souligna t-il. "Mais d'après ce que vous dites, Black résiste à tous les efforts de Voldemort pour trouver la localisation de Harry."

"C'est juste."

Cette fois, ce fur au tour de McGonagall de rouler des yeux et de fusiller son collègue professeur du regard. "La question que vous avez soigneusement évitée, Severus, est la seule à laquelle nous ayons vraiment besoin de répondre. _Pourquoi Black résiste t-il?"_

"Si je le savais, je vous l'aurais évidemment dit," fut sa réponse brusque. Ses yeux sombres brillèrent cependant, et Rogue continua, "Je sais, toutefois que Black a apparemment utilisé le Sortilège de Fidelitas sur le garçon pour le cacher."

Son regard était fixé sur Remus maintenant, qui se sentait pâlir et fut incapable de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas même penser, mais une partie de son esprit enregistra le faible mouvement convulsif des lèvres de Rogue tandis que l'autre ricanait légèrement à son intention. Le regard de l'autre sorcier était baissé, mais Remus le reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Triomphant. De nouveau, une froide boule d'horreur se nicha dans sa gorge et même la colère qu'il se _devait_ de ressentir envers Rogue ne pouvait la dissiper.

_De tous les coups tordus du destin… _Remus déglutit difficilement. Il dut fermer les yeux un moment, juste un court instant, pour reprendre le contrôle. Ca ne pouvait arriver—le monde ne pouvait être si ironiquement vindicatif—mais il l'était. C'était le cas. Intentionnellement, Remus enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner si mal? Comment tout ce qui avait semblé si parfait avait-il pu se faner dans le néant? Ils avaient été quatre, un jour, si soudés et si forts…et désormais il était seul. Des quatre, un seul restait. _Excepté…_ Remus essaya de chasser cette pensée, mais elle ne disparut pas. _Il y en a un autre_. Oui. Il restait un autre Maraudeur, l'homme qu'il avait un jour connu en tant que Padfoot et le garçon qu'il avait aimé comme un frère—mais il n'était plus un ami. C'était un ennemi, maintenant, et il l'était depuis douze longues années.

Mais il pouvait essayer tant qu'il voulait, Remus ne pouvait bannir l'image de Sirius torturé par Voldemort. Comme tout cela était bizarre et ironique—le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Harry, et l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents était en plein milieu du chemin. _Soit maudit, Padfoot_, pensa t-il douloureusement. _Soit maudit._

La voix incrédule de Maugrey se fraya un chemin parmi ses pensées.

"Je suppose que Rogue a raison," dit l'ex-Auror d'un ton bourru. "Il est fou."

Molly fronça les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire?"

"De toute évidence, Black a oublié de quel côté il était. Peut-être Azkaban l'a-t-il complètement déséquilibré, ou peut-être est-ce une sorte de regret maniaque. Et de toute façon, il n'agit pas comme nous l'avions supposé—il _protège_ le gamin." Les yeux de Maugrey brillèrent. "Pourquoi n'est pas vraiment la question, alors. La question importante est combien de temps ça prendra."

"Pas longtemps," répondit Rogue immédiatement, mais son visage était maintenant curieusement dépourvu d'émotions. "Personne n'a jamais tenu."

Les mots qu'il insinua flottèrent au-dessus de la table, les laissant tous se remémorer les jours terrifiants de la première guerre et la traînée sanglante de sorciers morts ou brisés que Voldemort avait laissé dans son sillage. Ceux qu'il ne pouvait séduire, associer ou intimider tombaient dans deux catégories : ceux qu'il pouvait briser et ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas briser. Et tous ceux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attrapait, tombaient inévitablement dans le premier groupe.

Remus déglutit ; il se sentait malade. Il avait toujours pensé de Sirius comme à l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il ait jamais rencontré—imprudent et un peu fou, bien sûr, mais extrêmement fort, malgré l'influence corruptrice de son horrible famille. Le _vrai _Sirius—le Sirius d'avant la trahison—avait toujours été un des rares qui pouvait entrer dans une troisième catégorie illusoire : ceux que Voldemort cherchait à briser sans cependant y parvenir. Sirius, l'ancien Sirius, serait mort plutôt que se rendre. Plutôt mourir que de trahir ses amis. _Ou c'est ce que je pensais, _pensa t-il avec amertume. Ces traits avaient appartenu au garçon qu'il avait connu autrefois, mais l'homme qu'il _avait connu avait passé douze ans à Azkaban. Une partie de son vieil entêtement avait dû survivre, mais Rogue avait raison. Personne ne tenait longtemps._

"Alors nous y sommes," dit doucement Dumbledore. "Le problème est maintenant de ramener Black avant qu'il ne craque. Nous devons localiser Harry avant que Voldemort ne le puisse."

"Mais le Sortilège de Fidelitas est incassable," protesta McGonagall "À moins que Black ne le dise à Voldemort, _personne _ne peut trouver Harry. Nous y compris."

Maugrey acquiesça sèchement. "Alors nous devons avoir Black d'abord."

"Impossible," mentionna Rogue platement, alors même que Molly Weasley hoquetait de surprise. 

"Mais il est—"

"Le seul qui sache où est Harry, chérie," intervint doucement son époux, posant une main affectueuse sur son bras. "Il est donc la seule chance que nous ayons."

"Arthur a raison," approuva Dumbledore. Ses yeux se vrillèrent sur Rogue. "Et nous devons sauver Black. A tout prix."

Après un moment de silence, Rogue hocha la tête, ses yeux insondables mais son visage étriqué. Personne ne manqua la communication silencieuse entre les deux, mais peu savaient ce que cela signifiait. Remus comprenait mieux que la plupart, ayant vu son ancien camarade de classe et le directeur interagirent durant les quelques dernières semaines, mais il était toujours quelque part mystifié par le lien entre eux. Il savait, pourtant, qu'un mot de Dumbledore pouvait réussir à faire que Rogue abandonne sa vieille animosité assez longtemps pour se concentrer sur de bonnes choses, bien qu'en soi ça ne signifie pas grand-chose.

"Je dirais que 'sauver' est un mot un peu trop fort, Albus," intervint Maugrey de sa voix grave. "'Récupérer' serait plus approprié."

"En effet," renifla McGonagall. Ses yeux étaient tristes.

L'esprit de Remus tourbillonnait, cependant. La pensée de revoir Sirius, quelles que soient les circonstances, était terriblement effrayante. Il n'avait pas évité son ancien ami depuis douze ans sans raisons, après tout. Il ne voulait pas le revoir, il n'était pas capable de supporter cela. Le plus gros problème, pourtant, était que Remus ne savait pas comment il réagirait en revoyant Sirius. Il le tuerait ou éclaterait en sanglots. Les deux étaient possibles. Il déglutit. Bien trop possible.

"Il pourrait ne pas être disposé à nous aider, de toute façon," souligna doucement Remus. Plusieurs des autres approuvèrent, et Maugrey se laissa aller à grimacer ouvertement. Dumbledore, d'un autre côté, répondit sereinement:

"Nous devrons alors surmonter cet obstacle quand nous y arriverons..."

L'expression mécontente de Maugrey était en étroit contraste avec celle du directeur, et l'ironie de sa réponse n'échappa pas à Remus. "Je suppose que nous trouverons un moyen pour le convaincre s'il le faut," grogna l'ex-Auror. "Mais résolvons d'abord le premier problème. Rogue, ce que j'attends de vous est une préparation et un timing parfait…"

---------------------

Remus regarda tranquillement les Gryffondors de troisième année filer de la salle de classe, riant et parlant entre eux. Bien qu'il ait commencé à vraiment aimer enseigner (quoiqu'il ait passé peu de temps à Poudlard jusqu'ici), cette classe était souvent une de celles qu'il appréhendait le plus. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses élèves—il n'y avait pas de jumeaux Weasley parmi les lions de troisième année de McGonagall! Plutôt, c'était à cause d'un seul élève qui _manquait_ dans le groupe de façon très évidente. Remus avait parfaitement repéré le plus jeune fils d'Arthur et Molly le premier jour, presque autant par son air perdu que par ses cheveux rouges. Immédiatement, le nouveau professeur de Défense avait également remarqué Hermione Granger, qui s'asseyait près de Ron Weasley et baissait la voix en lui parlant avec inquiétude. Depuis le tout premier jour, la plus brillante élève de la classe entière de troisième année était discrète, et Remus savait pourquoi. Le jeune Weasley et elle étaient les meilleurs amis d'Harry, et ils étaient inquiets. Remus souhaitait souvent inutilement pouvoir partager les plans de l'Ordre avec eux, mais même cela, il le suspectait, leurs ferait peu de bien. La seule solution serait de leur ramener leur ami.

"Professeur Lupin?" La voix d'Hermione Granger le tira de sa rêverie ; il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était toujours dans la classe.

"Oui, Hermione?" Il se força à parler de manière agréable, malgré ses inquiétudes. C'était quelque chose qu'il pratiquait pleinement, après tout…

"Est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles de Harry, monsieur?" Elle était assez intelligente pour remarquer qu'il savait quelque chose. Alors que Remus jeta un œil à la pièce, cherchant une réponse appropriée, il repéra le jeune Weasley rôder près de l'embrasure de la porte avec un espoir identique dans les yeux. Tous deux étaient intelligents, il le savait et l'avait remarqué bien davantage que d'autres professeurs.

"Pas encore," dit gentiment Remus, souhaitant que ce ne soit pas partiellement un mensonge. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait exactement leur dire que Maugrey et les autres convergeaient vers le Manoir Jedusor en ce moment même, qu'ils devaient déjà être de retour—

Son visage s'assombrit, et son cœur se déchira. "Oh. Merci, Professeur."

Elle se tourna pour partir. "Hermione—" Remus parla presque malgré lui, arrêtant la jeune sorcière dans son mouvement. "Nous devrions bientôt savoir quelque chose," dit-il doucement. "Si tout va bien—"

Il s'arrêta, déglutit, et ne put s'empêcher de hausser les épaules. Les yeux brillants de Hermione étaient fixés sur lui, mais elle ne le pressa pas, alors que Ron revenait en travers de la porte toujours ouverte et regardait Remus avec la même anticipation. Voir leurs visages jeunes et plein d'espoir, pourtant, ne faisait que rappeler Harry au professeur. Ils étaient ses amis, amis qui mourraient un peu plus chaque jour alors qu'ils priaient pour son retour. Il leur manquait comme James et Peter manquaient à Remus, ou comme Sirius lui aurait manqué à ce point il y a si longtemps—_Ne pense pas à ça!_—et leur amour pour le fils de James se lisait sur leurs deux visage. Remus se secoua.

"Nous saurons bientôt," répéta t-il doucement, refusant de leur mentir. "D'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Merci, Professeur Lupin," Ron parla pour la première fois. Sa voix était rauque. "Allons-y, Hermione."

Remus força à sourire tandis qu'ils partaient, et il espéra qu'ils n'aient pas vu juste à travers lui. Il se baissa lentement pour réunir ses livres, les rangeant dans son sac en lambeaux et essayant de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que le raid sur le Manoir Jedusor. Il aurait tout donné pour accompagner Maugrey et les autres, mais Dumbledore le lui avait interdit. Même s'il n'avait pas de cours à enseigner, le directeur lui avait rappelé que ses sentiments personnels pourraient seulement rendre la situation tendue et encore plus confuse. Le professeur de Défense essaya de ne pas grogner. _Comme si Maugrey n'avait pas d'intérêt personnel dans toute cette histoire, lui aussi!_ Il sourit avec regret. Les émotions de l'ex-Auror étaient au moins aussi confuses que les siennes, mais Remus ne pouvait honnêtement douter du professionnalisme de Maugrey. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci ferait du bon boulot, pas de doute—

"Ils sont là."

La voix de McGonagall stoppa le courant des pensées de Remus et fit bondir si fort son cœur que sa gorge se noua. Le visage de la vice-directrice était tendu et forcement faux, mais ses yeux qui ne cillaient pas, étaient fixés sur Remus, totalement immobiles. Son ancien professeur se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de classe, occupant sans le savoir exactement la même place que le meilleur ami d'Harry une poignée de minutes auparavant.

"Ils ont—?" les mains de Remus tremblaient. "Est-il—?"

Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne pouvait vouloir savoir—mais il le devait. Cette pensée fit Remus réaliser qu'il s'était mentit à lui-même jusqu'à ce moment. Il pouvait ne pas _vouloir_ voir Sirius, mais il le _fallait_. 

"Oui." Sa voix était plate, mais Remus entendit la fureur sous-jacente. "Maugrey l'emmène à l'infirmerie." Ses yeux brillèrent. "Albus m'a demandé de vous l'annoncer."

Sa bouche était sèche. "Merci."

McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir qu'il y aille, mais ne pouvait-elle voir qu'il le devait? La colère sur son visage n'était pas dirigée contre lui, pourtant ; elle était destinée à un garçon qu'elle avait jadis aimé, aussi, à sa propre manière. Remus n'était pas le seul à être tourmenté par la présence de Sirius, et cela n'avait jamais été aussi clair qu'à cet instant. Après un moment, pourtant, ses yeux s'adoucirent. "Venez, Remus," dit gentiment son ancienne Directrice de Maison. "Vous en avez besoin, au moins pour en finir."

"Merci," répéta t-il, incapable de dire plus, de la remercier de comprendre, mais elle hocha la tête, comprenant de toute façon.

"Venez."

---------------------

Remus avait toujours comparé Madame Pomfresh à une lionne gardant ses petits dès que ses patients étaient concernés, et ce jour là n'y dérogeait pas. Bien sûr, il avait une grande expérience personnelle de la protection agressive de Pom-Pom envers ses patients, mais il y avait peu d'élèves de Poudlard (ou d'anciens élèves) qui étaient assez stupides pour provoquer Pomfresh dans une vraie bagarre. De par les sons que ses oreilles sensibles captaient, pourtant, quelqu'un avait de toute évidence été stupide. Avant même d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, Remus put entendre la voix étouffée de l'infirmière parler à quelqu'un. Une fois les portes ouvertes, toutefois, il n'y avait rien de bienveillant dans ses paroles.

"Dehors!" grogna t-elle à Alastor Maugrey, agitant ses deux mains avec colère. L'ex-Auror lui lança un regard en coin, se dressant avec tension près du lit, sa baguette en main. "Je me moque de votre soucis de sécurité—vous n'allez _pas ensorceler mon patient au moment où il se réveille! Ca suffit que vous l'ayez déjà Stupefixé pour l'amener ici—"_

"Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez la situation," la coupa sombrement Maugrey. "Vous oubliez que c'est Sirius Black—"

"Je m'en moquerais si c'était Grindelwald lui-même!" gronda l'infirmière, interrompant le sorcier balafré à son tour. Pomfresh gesticula furieusement vers le lit. "Il peut difficilement faire quoi que ce soit dans cet _état!"_

Les enjambées de Remus hésitèrent comme il vint finalement assez près dans l'infirmerie pour _voir_. Une partie de lu-même s'efforçait d'être impartial, de ne pas s'en faire, mais ses yeux étaient toujours attirés sur la forme meurtrie de Sirius. Son ami d'autrefois était allongé, sanglant et inconscient, sa poitrine se levant et retombant n un mouvement épuisé. Il y avait du sang sur son visage, sur sa robe—Rogue n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait brièvement décrit la torture de Voldemort. Il avait, en fait, minimisé l'état de Sirius, ce que Remus avait présumé mais n'avait pas arrêté d'y songer. Alors qu'il le regardait, la forme sur le lit remua.

"Transforme-toi et tu es mort," gronda Maugrey alors que McGonagall tirait une Pomfresh récalcitrante hors de l'infirmerie.

Les yeux de Sirius battirent et s'ouvrir ; ils étaient du même bleu brillant dont Remus se souvenait, et n'étaient pas assombris par la folie—mais ils possédaient un reflet hanté qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant. Calme, le regard de l'évadé s'immobilisa immédiatement sur Maugrey, et l'ombre de _quelque chose _passa sur son visage, passa assez rapidement.

"Quelque part, je ne suis pas surpris," répondit-il amèrement.

"Ne sois pas timide, Black," gronda Maugrey en réponse, ses yeux brillant sombrement. "Quatre mots de ma part et les Détraqueurs se rueront sur toi. Ne pense pas que tu ais une marge de manœuvre parce que nous t'avons sauvé des mains de Voldemort. Tu n'as aucun ami ici."

"Vous ne le ferez pas." La voix plate de Sirius fit tressauter l'œil magique de Maugrey follement, mais le prisonnier soupira seulement, s'effondrant faiblement contre l'oreiller et regardant le plafond d'un air absent. Le ton était légèrement exaspéré. "Parce que vous voulez la même chose que lui. Vous voulez Harry."

Ses mots firent remonter quelque chose de profond et furieux dans l'âme de Remus. Comment Sirius _osait_-il prononcer le nom de Harry de cette voix suffisante? Comment pouvait-il le supporter, sachant ce qu'il avait fait? Le rôle de Sirius dans cette toute affaire exigeait la plus grande hypocrisie—il avait _tué _James et Lily. De quel droit protégeait-il leur fils?

"Ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres chemins, Black," gronda Maugrey. 

Sirius renifla. "Bien sûr, il y en a. C'est pourquoi, il est toujours caché, et que Voldemort le cherche toujours." Ses yeux se concentrèrent soudain à nouveau sur Maugrey, et le vide disparut, remplacé par l'amertume et un feu sombre. "Vous pensez que je me soucie de vos menaces ? J'ai survécu douze ans à Azkaban et deux semaines dans les mains de Voldemort. Essayez de faire pire...."

Ces mots coupèrent le souffle de Maugrey, et l'attitude bourrue du vieux sorcier hésita brièvement, remplacée par de la confusion. Il cligna des yeux, et son œil magique s'immobilisa sur Sirius, le scrutant avec précaution. Mais Remus se sentait juste glacé.

"Si tu essaies de garder Potter en sécurité, tu ferais mieux de nous dire où il est," répliqua Maugrey d'un ton dubitatif, retenant visiblement sa rage. Mais sa voix était toujours très faible. "Et tu as mal compris mes intentions. Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts."

"Ah bon," renifla encore Sirius. "J'aurai pu me tromper."

Un long moment de silence s'étira entre eux durant lequel Remus put sentir les nerfs de Maugrey bouillir. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment capable de croire que Sirius ait osé de dire ça, de part l'endroit et le moment. Finalement, l'ex-Auror demanda, "Est-ce que tu te soucies de la sécurité de Potter ou non?"

"Vous pensez que je serais dans cet état si je ne m'en souciais pas?"

"Alors réponds à cette satanée question avant que Voldemort ne puisse le trouver!" hurla Maugrey.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sirius. "Il ne le trouvera pas."

"Si sûr de ça, hein?" grogna le sorcier balafré. Toute tentative pour contrôler ses nerfs l'avait clairement abandonné. "Et je suppose que la possibilité que tu sois sous l'Imperium n'ait jamais traversé ton esprit?" 

"Franchement, j'en suis presque sûr," fut la faible réponse. "Je sais où est mon point de rupture—Je suis devenu très bien renseigné à ce sujet à Azkaban, _comme vous le savez bien_."

Maugrey fit un bond en arrière comme s'il avait été frappé, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus vit le fameux chasseur de Mages Noirs en perdre ses mots. Il y avait des sous-entendus, ici, trop profonds pour que Remus ne les comprenne et il savait que Sirius avait touché un point sensible. Malgré son apparence meurtrie, l'ancien ami de Remus s'était efforcé de se remettre en position assise, et la fureur le submergeait en regardant Maugrey. Avant que Sirius puisse enfoncer le couteau plus loin encore dans la plaie, le professeur de Défense fit un pas en avant.

"Où est-il, Sirius?" demanda faiblement Remus. Il s'empêcha de demander pourquoi, pourquoi il avait fait tout ça, car la sûreté d'Harry était plus importante. "Qu'as-tu fait de Harry?"

La tête du sorcier blessé se tourna vivement vers lui, le choc se lisant sur tous ses traits. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à voir Remus ici, mais cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour qu'un reniflement remplace la surprise.

"Fait de lui?" Les yeux bleus de Sirius étaient à présent fixés sur lui, coléreux, et amers, et encore plus hantés. "Je suis content de voir que tu as également une très basse estime de ma personne."

C'était un coup bas au sujet de leur défunte amitié, mais Remus ne le laissa pas l'affecter. "Il doit revenir à Poudlard," insista-t-il, s'efforçant de paraître raisonnable, bien qu'il ne ressente rien de la sorte. "Si tu veux vraiment garder Harry en sécurité, c'est le meilleur endroit pour lui."

"Vraiment? Je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre vous pour le garder en sécurité. Vous avez fait un sacré bon boulot quand des Mangemorts sont venus l'attraper à Privet Drive, après tout."

"Et je suppose que tu as eu plus de succès?" se raidit Remus avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Au moins, je m'y suis efforcé."

Le couteau se planta et se tordit brutalement dans son cœur, juste là où il était sûr qu'il avait eut l'intention de frapper. Remus sentit un grand vide qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de dire ces mots—mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être vrais. _"_ _Au moins, je m'y suis efforcé__."_ Le salaud. Il avait capturé Harry pour satisfaire ses propres desseins et maintenant, il avait le culot de souligner le fait que la condition de Remus l'avait gardé séparé du fils de James et Lily durant douze ans—

"Cette discussion ne nous mènera nulle part," intervint Maugrey, ayant de nouveau retrouvé sa voix. "Quoi que tu puisses être d'autre, Black, tu n'es pas stupide. Même caché, Potter est toujours en danger, et _toi, tu n'es certainement plus en mesure de le protéger."_

"Je—" Sirius cligna des yeux, et Remus le vit déglutir. Oui, il savait ce qui l'attendait, et savait que nul à Poudlard ne le protègerait du Baiser des Détraqueurs. Quelque chose de hanté remonta dans les yeux du prisonnier, et une partie du professeur de Défense se réjouit de voir que quelque chose pouvait finalement dégonfler la colère de Sirius. Il n'avait plus aucune pitié pour Sirius ; ce qui arrivait maintenant n'était que ce qu'il méritait.

"Tu sais qu'il sera plus en sécurité ici que nul part ailleurs," continua Maugrey, profitant de l'inconfort de l'autre. "Alors dis-nous juste où il est que nous puissions—"

"Non." La réponse était plate, presque terne. Mais c'était aussi un défi.

"Quoi?"

"Non." Un autre moment de silence se prélassa entre eux, et même Maugrey sembla sans voix. Lorsque les menaces et la raison échouaient, que restait-il à essayer? L'inquiétude pour Harry emplissait toujours l'esprit de Remus, pourtant, parce qu'une nouvelle pensée s'était imposée à lui. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait au Sortilège de Fidelitas si le gardien était soumis au Baiser? Il se pouvait que Sirius compte sur ce doute pour s'en sortir. Comptait-il là-dessus pour le sauver de son destin? L'air entêté sur le visage du sorcier meurtri ne révéla aucune réponse, mais Sirius continua finalement. "Je veux parler à Dumbledore."

Les yeux de Maugrey se froncèrent avec suspicion. "Et pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me croyiez," répliqua Sirius de façon tranchante. Puis ses yeux passèrent sur Remus sans avertissement et sa voix se fit plus amère. "Et il est trop impliqué émotionnellement, trop prêt à me haïr pour ce qu'il pense être la vérité—"

Remus en avait assez. "Ne t'autorise pas à me juger," cracha t-il avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Douze ans de trahison et de solitude remontèrent à la surface après avoir été enfermés trop longtemps. "Toi, plus que tous, n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens."

"Vraiment?" rétorqua son ancien ami. "Tu te sens trahi, seul? Tu te sens trompé, abandonné et laissé de côté, juste à cause de ce que les autres _pensent de toi_? Oh, monte sur tes grands chevaux de moralité et dis-moi que je ne comprends pas. Et puis tu me diras quel héros tu penses qu'était le petit Peter pour m'avoir affronté et je te rirai au nez."

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Remus avança d'un pas et lança son crochet droit avec toute la force que ses muscles de loup-garou pouvaient délivrer.

***

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Csame**, tu devrais prendre ton temps pour lire, et pas entre deux cours !!^^

**Ranae, Phobe Skywalker, didie m., Dark Queen Balkis, Pug de Crydee **et** lisia** : je suis essentiellement le rythme de Robin, j'essaie de poster 3 jours après elle, une semaine au plus tard. J'espère que vous en êtes contents : Ne me lâchez pas, chacune de vos reviews me réchauffe comme de la Bierraubeurre !

**Celine s**. : bingo !!!

**Aria Lupin** : pareil, tu as gagné (mais c'était facile), et effectivement, le rythme s'accélère.

**Tabasco** : ça, ça me fait super plaisir !! N'en jetons plus, garde les synonymes pour la prochaine review !! Si tu as aimé le chap 6, je me demande dans quel état va te mettre celui-ci… Moi, j'en tremblais d'émotion…

**Miya Black** : si les traductions c'est le paradis, je suis une déesse ? lol Mais je dois beaucoup à **Diam** qui m'aide avec les petits bouts d'english que je pige pas, parce que franchement, je ne me vois pas vous livrer une trad avec des bouts d'anglais, ça ferai mal… Elle est super rapide en plus !!! et merci à **Shinia Marina** qui donne un côté plus français à tout ça !! En plus elle fait des commentaires hilarants, vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez !

**Note** : Comme je l'ai dit, ce chap m'a fait trembler !!! J'espère que vous aimez !! Je tiens à signaler qu'ici, l'auteur utilise encore les mots « mourir plutôt que trahir », ce qui se rapporte à sa première grande fic sur HP, traduite en français par Izabel : « Je préfère la mort au déshonneur »

De plus, je dois vous parler du titre. Je l'ai d'abord traduit par « Sinistre aurore » mais il s'avère que « Grim », qui veut dire sinistre, et aussi le mot utilisé par J.K. pour dire « Sinistros » !

Qui a une meilleure traduction pour le titre ? Je vais donc laisser simplement « Grim Dawn 


	8. Le traitre

**Disclaimer **: L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, l'histoire à Robin4, moi je ne fais que traduire, et je n'y gagne rien sinon vos encouragements, chers lecteurs !!

**Grim Dawn**

CHAPITRE HUIT : LE TRAITRE 

"Lupin!"

Maugrey agrippa son bras, mais Remus le repoussa. Chaque ligne de son corps était tendue de fureur, et il ne pouvait toujours pas en croire ses oreilles. Cela lui prit un long moment pour être à nouveau capable de parler avec cohérence, et même alors, douze années de souffrances marquaient chacun de ses mots.

"Comment ose-tu?" cracha Remus.

Sirius le regarda un long moment, puis cligna lentement des yeux. Un instant, il sembla que son expression s'adoucit, mais ensuite il ricana. "La vérité fait mal, hein?"

Remus s'apprêta à répliquer, mais une partie logique de son esprit enregistra finalement ce que  Sirius venait de dire, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas encore ce que ça signifiait. "Quelle vérité?" demanda t-il.

"Est-ce que tu t'en soucies vraiment?" Les yeux bleus et amers rencontrèrent les siens, et pour la première fois, Remus vit la douleur derrière la colère. "Ou préfères-tu encore me frapper parce que tu n'aimes pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire?"

"Je—" Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, s'il devait s'excuser ou pas (après tout, dans le passé, il avait été le plus modéré des quatre) mais Maugrey l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

"Ca suffit," dit fermement le sorcier plus âgé. "Vérité ou pas, il y a des problèmes autrement plus importants—"

"Non, ça ne suffit pas." Remus se sentait de nouveau impassible. Ce n'était pas un sentiment raisonnable, peu importe combien il essayait de forcer sa voix—ses émotions tourbillonnaient, mais maintenant il devait savoir. "Quelle vérité?"

Sirius roula des yeux. " Je doute que tu me crois si je te le dis."

"Essaie," grogna Remus. Le loup en colère au fond de lui voulait encore s'en prendre à lui, mais il se contrôla encore fermement. Ca lui prenait tellement rarement et cela avait été si inattendu—mais maintenant l'anxiété était revenue, et il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée de connaître cette quelconque 'vérité' que clamait Sirius… mais il savait qu'il le devait. 

Presque sans le vouloir, il rencontra encore une fois les yeux de Sirius—les rencontra vraiment, cette fois, sans le fixer avec une colère non-dissimulée. Et maintenant Sirius le regardait en retour, et l'amertume s'effaçait derrière une tristesse qui était plus profonde que tout ce que Remus avait vu auparavant. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression de regarder derrière un miroir, dans ses propre yeux, parce qu'il reconnut la solitude et la douleur qu'il y vit. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, pourtant, qu'il n'avait pas vu durant ces années: l'amère certitude que personne ne le comprendrait. Que personne ne le croirait. 

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité ; et qui le fut certainement. Même Maugrey ne parla pas ; le vieux sorcier sembla comprendre que quelque chose qui coulait loin des regards avait fini par remonter à la surface. Finalement, pourtant, Sirius parla dans un murmure rauque. "Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je n'ai jamais trahi  James et Lily?"

Un éclair aurait fait moins de dommage s'il l'avait frappé en plein dans le cœur. La douleur et des émotions contradictoires lui saisirent la poitrine, et Remus se trouva presque dans l'incapacité de respirer. Il voulait croire, ne voulait plus être seul—mais en même temps, le bon sens s'opposait à l'idée que Sirius puisse être innocent. Il connaissait la vérité depuis des années. Pourquoi la douleur et le vide dans les yeux de Sirius l'incitaient à vouloir changer d'avis?

"Quoi…?" réussit-il finalement à dire. Le mot n'avait pas vraiment de sens, en fait il aurait voulu demander qui, quoi, quand, où, pourquoi et comment dans l'espace d'un souffle haletant, mais Sirius avait clairement compris. Une douleur tourbillonnante hantait ses yeux.

"Peter," répondit-il avec amertume. "Nous avons pensé—non, _J'ai pensé—que ce serait une ruse parfaite…"_

Brusquement, Sirius regarda au loin, et ce simple mouvement révéla à Remus plus que ce qu'un millier de mots pouvaient expliquer. Les mains de Sirius tremblaient, et ses yeux se fermèrent un moment avant qu'il se force à les rouvrir. Une boule froide se forma dans la gorge de Remus.

"Et vous avez échangé," murmura t-il. Une partie de lui se sentait trahie, parce qu'il en connaissait la raison. "Sans me le dire."

Sirius inclina la tête comme un automate. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela pouvait être Peter…" Fugitivement, il chercha à rencontra le regard de Remus. Il y avait une lueur affligée derrière la douleur hantée, maintenant, et Remus pouvait sentir les longues années d'enfer que son ami avait vécut tandis que son monde à lui tournait à l'envers. Sirius regarda de nouveau dans le vague, sa voix se brisant. "Je les ai convaincu de changer de Gardien du Secret… c'est ma faute si James et Lily sont morts, mais je ne les ai jamais trahi. Tu dois me croire, Moony." Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Remus, et ils étaient à présent désespérés. "J'aurai préféré mourir."

Remus hoqueta, et lutta pour trouver les mots pour répondre, mais la voix emplie d'amertume de Sirius passa au-dessus de lui comme un train de marchandises moldu lentement, lourdement et douloureusement.

"Et je n'ai pas tué Peter."

"Quoi?" Maugrey devança Remus, mais il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans les mots de l'ex-Auror. Au lieu de cela, il y avait quelque chose qui s'apparentait presque à de la peur. 

Sirius se passa la main sur le visage. "Il est ici, en ce moment—en rat, parce qu'il s'est sauvé."

"Hein?" Maugrey semblait déconcerté, et Remus pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer alors que lui-même essayait encore d'assembler les faits dans sa propre tête. 

"Mais pourquoi t'a t-il poursuivi alors—" La vérité le frappa. "Mais il ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas? _Tu _l'as poursuivi_ lui_. Et il s'est échappé…?"

"Ouais." Sirius hocha la tête. "Il a crié pour que tout le monde l'entende que j'avais trahis James et Lily, et puis il a brandit sa baguette derrière son dos—"

"Et il a coupé son propre doigt avant de dévaster la rue," interrompit doucement Maugrey. "Brillant."

Sirius lança un regard légèrement aigre à Maugrey, mais l'esprit de Remus était toujours en action, retenant ce que son _ami _avait dit. "Il est ici?" demanda le professeur de Défense, réussissant finalement à se raccrocher à l'essentiel. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. "Tu dit que Peter est _ici?"_

"Il s'est caché dans une famille en tant que rat. J'ai vu sa photo dans _La Gazette du Sorcier…Harry dit que Peter est 'l'animal familier' de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley."_

"Ron?" fit Remus, tandis que l'œil véritable de Maugrey était aussi rond qu'un Souaffle.

"Weasley?" demanda t-il.

Sirius hocha seulement la tête encore une fois. Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement fixés sur ceux de Remus, et le besoin d'être cru dans son regard était évident. Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés, et ils avaient besoin de l'être. Maladroitement, Remus leva une main vers son ami. Il fut seulement en partie surpris de constater à quel point il tremblait. "Je te crois," dit-il doucement. Les mots étaient incroyablement faciles à prononcer. "Et je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu étais coupable durant toutes ces années."

"Je pensais que tu étais l'espion, tu sais." dit Sirius gauchement, hésitant avant de prendre la main offerte. "Mais je ne _réfléchissais _pas—pas assez—et j'ai tout gâché…" Il grimaça. "Je suis désolé, moi aussi. Si tu veux accepter mes excuses."

"Bien sûr que je les accepte." Remus s'avança et saisit la main de Sirius, puis la lâcha sur le lit et enlaça avec précaution son ami. L'espace d'un instant, il sentit Sirius frissonner contre lui, mais ensuite son ami lui rendit l'étreinte avec la même férocité. Après un moment, il demanda gentiment, "Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le ferais pas?"

"Je ne—" l'émotion lui noua la gorge, et Remus le sentit faiblement secouer la tête. "Je…"

"Tu as toujours été un gars bouché, Patmol," le coupa gentiment Remus, et il sentit le frisson traverser le corps de Sirius à l'usage de ce surnom que son ami n'avait pas du entendre depuis douze ans. "Et ce n'est pas ta faute," murmura t-il. 

"Je ne voudrais pas briser ces magnifiques retrouvailles ou quoi que ce soit mais nous avons plusieurs problèmes à régler," intervint soudain Maugrey, obligeant les deux amis à se séparer et à lever les yeux vers lui.

"Peter est—" La fureur coupa Remus avant qu'il puisse finir de parler, mais à sa grande surprise, Sirius secoua la tête.

"Harry d'abord," dit-il doucement, choquant presque Remusavec ses nouvelles priorité. "Je ne fais pas confiance à Voldemort—"

"Comme vous ne le devriez pas," s'introduisit soudain une quatrième voix, et Remus pivota, cherchant du regard pour remarquer enfin Albus Dumbledore se tenant à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Combien en avait-il entendu? Le visage du vieil homme était grave, et il avait l'air froidement puissant en cet instant, davantage que dans aucun souvenir de Remus. "Lord Voldemort est en mouvement," continua Dumbledore sur le même ton. "Apparemment, il ne sait toujours pas où est Harry, mais il a décidé qu'il était temps de frapper ailleurs."****

Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient toujours fixés sur Sirius, mais avant que Remus puisse prendre la défense de son ami, il hocha très légèrement la tête en direction de Sirius. Respectueusement—et de façon compréhensive. _Il savait._

"Où?" demanda Maugrey.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir," répondit le directeur. "Il rassemble seulement ses partisans à lui, pour le moment."****

"Donc nous avons du temps," répliqua sombrement l'ex-Auror.

"Très peu, mais apparemment, oui."

. Remus se tourna. "Sirius?"

"Harry est à Place Grimmauld," répondit faiblement son ami. Il était presque stupéfiant comme il comprenait facilement Remus, mais encore une fois, peut-être n'avait-il pas autant changé que Remus l'avait pensé. Mais _Place Grimmauld? Le seul endroit au monde où Sirius avait juré de ne jamais revenir… L'univers, décida brusquement Remus, avait un sacré sens de l'ironie._

Maugrey grommela. "Rogue ne va jamais nous lâcher avec celle-là."

"Rogue?" Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

"Il supposait que ce serait là où tu irais," essaya d'expliquer Remus, ignorant le regard de dégoût qui tordit le visage de Sirius. "Il enseigne ici."

"Je sais. C'est juste… J'aurai jamais pensé..." Sirius fronça les sourcils, et Remus réalisa qu'Harry avait dû lui dire. _Quelle conversation intéressante ça a dû être. Mais il y avait une maturité difficilement gagnée dans la voix de Sirius à présent, un discernement tel que même sa carrière dans les rangs des Aurors avant Azkaban ne lui avait pas donné, et Remus s'émerveilla de l'entendre. "Je n'aime guère l'idée qu'il puisse prévoir mon comportement, mais je suis plus inquiet à propos d'Harry." Ses yeux pivotèrent sur Dumbledore. "Quand pouvons-nous partir?"_

_Beaucoup plus de maturité_. Mais Remus dut sourire. Il était presque ivre de joie de vivre—Sirius était de retour. Ce n'était pas parfait—rien ne l'était jamais—et ils avaient tellement à compenser, tellement à comprendre … mais c'était une seconde chance qui se tenait sous ses yeux, et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il répondit légèrement, "Quelque part je ne crois pas que Madame Pomfresh sera d'accord avec tout ça."

"Vraiment?" Pendant un moment il y eut une lueur vacillante du vieux Sirius dans ses yeux bleus, et Remus ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard provoquant. Il l'avait croisé trop de fois pour avoir pitié de Dumbledore, cependant, lorsque Sirius se retourna vers le directeur.

"Vous réalisez, Sirius, que la plupart des sorciers pensent toujours que vous êtes un meurtrier," souligna gentiment le vieil homme.

"En ce moment, je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Je veux plutôt m'assurer que Harry est en sécurité avant _toute_ autre chose."

Dumbledore sourit légèrement. "Je pensais bien que vous diriez ça."

"Vous savez, je déteste être la voix de la raison, mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas—" Remus commença à parler, S'attendant à être coupé et sachant que cela ne marcherait pas. Il n'était pas déçu, non plus.****

"Pas la peine, Moony." La voix de Sirius était très calme, mais ses yeux hantés étaient déterminés. "Je vais chercher mon filleul. Fin de l'histoire." Le fantôme d'un sourire passa sur son visage. "D'un autre côté, J'aimerai te voir _toi_ aller à Place Grimmauld sans moi."

"C'est plutôt vrai," murmura Remus, sentant un vrai sourire sur le sien. 

"Et bien, si c'est le cas, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant," intervint Maugrey encore une fois. "Avant que quelqu'un ne découvre****que tu es aussi stupide pour tu en as l'air. "

Et de façon assez surprenante, Sirius se mit à rire.

---------------------

Molly et Arthur répondirent à la convocation de Dumbledore avec surprise, pour en dire le moins. Les "Chasseurs" se rencontraient d'habitude le soir, et rarement en plein milieu de la semaine, ce qui rendait cette réunion différente des premières. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendaient à être réunis par McGonagall, non plus, et qui plus est conduit à l'infirmerie. Le souci immédiat de Molly fut qu'il d'agissait de l'un de ses enfants, mais la vice-directrice l'assura que tous allaient bien, malgré la tendance courante des Weasley à se créer des ennuis. 

Toutefois, elle ne leur en dit pas plus.

Donc les Weasleys furent laissés en pleine interrogation jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent entendre Madame Pomfresh depuis le couloir, vociférant sur quelqu'un.

"Absolument pas!" hurlait l'infirmière. "Vous n'emmènerez mon patient nulle part! Je me moque de qui vous êtes, Maugrey—et ne me regardez pas comme ça, Remus Lupin! Plus que tout le monde vous devez savoir que vous ne pouvez pas simplement venir vous promener ici et faire ce qu'il vous plait—"

A travers la porte ouverte, Molly entendit une voix étrangère remarquer :

"Pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiète de ma santé, vous pouvez être sûre de me donner un sacré mal de tête."

McGonagall les laissa passer la porte juste comme Pomfresh se lançait dans une autre tirade. "Ne commencez même pas avec moi, Sirius Black!" s'époumona t-elle."Vous allez rester dans ce lit, quoi que—"

_"ASSEZ!"_ le beuglement de Maugrey coupa l'infirmière et sembla secouer tout le monde, McGonagall inclus. La vice-directrice s'arrêta pour donner à l'ex-Auror un regard réprobateur, mais il passa au-dessus de la tête de Maugrey, comme toujours.

"Alastor a raison, Pompom," dit gentiment McGonagall avant que Maugrey ne puisse placer un autre mot. "Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous voulez, mais Sirius est le seul qui sache comment aller chercher Harry, et—"

"Excusez-moi, mais _qu'est-ce que _vous venez de dire?" s'exclama rapidement Arthur avant que Molly ne pense à dire la même chose, et elle se retrouva à bafouiller et à regarder Remus Lupin aider un sorcier maigre et _familier _à se lever. Son visage était meurtri et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts, mais il était impossible de se tromper sur son identité. Ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé. C'_était _Sirius Black!

"Arthur, Molly." grogna Maugrey en guise de salutation, regardant toujours Pomfresh, qui n'avait même pas jeté un œil dans leur direction.

"Oh, seigneur," dit doucement McGonagall. "Albus ne vous a pas dit?"

"Nous dire quoi?" demanda Arthur, mais Molly ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Sirius Black. Dans quel _monde _était-elle tombée? Malheureusement, elle ne pu penser à rien de plus intelligent à dire que:

"C'est Sirius Black."

"Content que vous ayez remarqué," répliqua sèchement l'évadé, et Arthur se raidit à côté d'elle. Les autres conversations s'arrêtèrent.

"Sirius…" siffla doucement Lupin, mais pas assez doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'_il _fait ici?" Molly se tourna vers McGonagall, cherchant des réponses. De toute évidence, le raid avait réussi, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Black soit en si bons termes avec Lupin (qui avait clamé le haïr, après tout, et qu'elle avait plutôt commencé à apprécier), ou en un tout autre état que le coma avec Maugrey présent dans la salle. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que les autres soient disposés à collaborer _avec lui, non plus—_

"C'est une histoire légèrement compliquée," commença Lupin, aussitôt coupé par Maugrey.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps de leur expliquer pour le moment," dit le vieil ami d'Arthur d'un ton bourru. "Juste de dire que Black n'est pas coupable."

"Pas coupable de quoi?" demanda Arthur.

"Vous avez le choix," marmonna Black.

"Retiens-toi," grogna Maugrey.

Black arqua un sourcil en réponse, et Molly sentit des sous-entendus entre l'ex-prisonnier et l'ex-Auror. La tension entre ces deux-là n'était pas seulement la tension de la pièce, mais elle était plus grande. _Attend une minute… Soudain, elle se souvint de quelque chose que Maugrey avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt. Black avait été son élève, non? Bien que savoir cela ne serve qu'à rendre la scène de l'infirmerie encore plus surréaliste. Maugrey avait été son professeur. Lupin avait été son ami. McGonagall—McGonagall avait l'air aussi malheureuse que se sentait Molly. Elle sentit son froncement de sourcil s'accentuer, mais ne sentit aucune raison de dissimuler sa suspicion._

"Indépendamment du temps qui nous reste, je pense que nous avons besoin d'une explication," dit-elle d'une voix tranchante à Maugrey. _Et elle avait intérêt à être pertinente!_

En réponse, pourtant, Maugrey regarda simplement Lupin et Black. "C'est votre affaire," dit-il d'un ton bourru. "Je ne sers que pour les muscles. Mais faites vite."

Black tressaillit légèrement, mais que ce soit d'irritation ou d'inconfort, Molly ne put le dire. Lui et Lupin échangèrent un regard lourd, pourtant, avant que l'évadé ne se tourne face aux Weasley, une impatience mal contenue dans la voix.

"Je n'ai pas tué Peter, je n'ai pas tué tout ces Moldus, et je ne veux pas tuer Harry," dit-il. Puis son regard sarcastique se porta sur Maugrey. "C'est assez court pour vous?"

L'ex-Auror grogna seulement, mais Molly déglutit.

"Alors vous ne travaillez vraiment pas pour Vous-Savez-Qui…?" demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

"Voldemort?" Molly frémit ; Black renifla. "Pas dans cette vie."

Et il se leva, le dernier descendant d'une des plus vieilles—et des plus sombres— des anciennes familles du Monde Magique, la regardant droit dans les yeux et déclarant qu'il était innocent. La douleur dans ses yeux marqua Molly plus que le ton de défi, cependant ; elle pouvait voir les ombres et les souvenirs rôder dans les ténèbres. Elle commença seulement alors à réaliser ce qu'il avait dut traverser, et si il était innocent…

"Alors qui a trahi les Potter?" demanda Arthur, et l'expression sur le visage de Black confirma son innocence.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sa voix n'était qu'un grognement. "Qui n'est pas mort comme tout le monde le pense."

A la gauche de Black, le visage de Lupin était également fermé, et sa voix était un peu plus contrôlée—mais presque aussi coléreuse—quand il parla. "Mais c'est un problème pour un autre moment," souligna le professeur de Défense, regardant son ami. "et à résoudre par d'autres.

"J'ai dit que je voulais d'abord trouver Harry, Remus," dit froidement Black. "Pas que je ne voulait pas tuer Peter. J'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban. J'aimerais commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a emprisonné avant je devoir y retourner."

Lupin devint blanc. "Personne n'a dit—"

"Non, mais je connais le Ministère." Black rit durement, puis il tourna un regard significatif en direction de Maugrey. "Je suis sûr que Fudge va être moins que disposé à entendre mon histoire, pas vous?"

"Il ferait sacrément mieux d'écouter, ou je lui ferai ce que j'ai fait à Croupton," grogna Maugrey.

"Quoi?" demanda Lupin avec confusion, se tournant lui aussi vers l'ex-Auror.

"Chantage, menace et escroquerie jusqu' à ce qu'il quitte son poste ou que je ruine sa carrière," répliqua le sorcier borgne avec un rictus satisfait. "Bien sûr, ça m'a coûté _ma carrière la dernière fois, mais je n'ai plus de boulot à perdre ces temps-ci."_

"Vous—" 

Black commença à parler, seulement pour se taire à nouveau, regardant Maugrey avec des yeux grands ouverts. Lentement, pourtant, son ancien mentor hocha la tête. "Je suis peut-être un homme dur, mon garçon, mais je sers la loi." dit-il gentiment. "Toutes."

"Oh." Black avala sa salive plusieurs fois, et ses yeux bleus étaient immenses. "Merci."

"Ne me remercie pas de faire ce qui est juste, Sirius." La voix de Maugrey était inhabituellement compréhensive. "Finissons-en avec cette histoire."

**Réponses review :**

**Csame **: merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, oh que ça fait plaisir de m'entendre que je suis douée... Oublie pas **Diam** et **Shinia Marina** qui donnent la qualité à ce que je fais (moi je fais le plus gros, le dépoussièrage-dégrossissage, et elles, elle mettent le verni qui fait tout beau !)

**celine.s** : hé bien, comme moi, tu devra attendre la suite !! Robin aime faire mariner ses lecteurs !! Je crois que si on s'acharne sur Sirius, c'est parce qu'on aimerai le prendre dans nos bras et le câliner…. ^^

**Dumati** : rhooo… Je suis d'accord…. J'espère que Robin va faire encore plus fort !

**Tabasco** : hé bien !! Oui, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup vibré en lisant ce chap, j'avais le cœur qui battait fort ! Merci pour les compliments, je suis heureuse de rendre heureuse les lecteurs !!

Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Maugrey, tu as vu juste : Robin a en préparation un texte sur ce à quoi Sirius fait allusion : j'en ait parlé il y a quelques chapitres, mais elle ne l'a pas encore publié.

**Ranae** : pareil que pour celine, on le fait souffrir parce qu'on l'aime, ce qui est tout à fait débile, je sais. Attention, dans les deux prochain chapitres de Promesses tenues, on apprendra des choses sur Sirius et son passé, tu verras !

**Miya Black** : une déesse… Bon sang, je me sens gaga, c'est fou ce que ça fait du bien d'être encensée !!!

Enfin, **lisia**, **Kyarah**, **lily-ann** et **didi.m**…. Voilà, j'espère que ce chap vous a plu aussi !!

**Notes** : Personnellement, je trouve que ça va un peu vite et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dans celui-ci… Drôle d'impression, hein ?

**Shini Marina**, par contre, a préféré ce chapitre. Je la remercie amplement pour ses rectifications et adaptation, et surtout tous ses commentaires plus ou moins débiles (ne faites pas de chimie si vous ne voulez pas devenir siphonné comme elle…)

Pour répondre à une de ses question, j'ai choisi que Sirius vouvoie Maugrey, oui, car je garde le rapport maître-élève. Par contre, je sais plus si ils se tutoient dans le tome 5. A propos du Tome 5, je garde les expression « Place Grimault » au lieu de « Square Grimmault », et « Kreacher » au lieu de « Kreattur ». Si Dolores apparaît, par contre, je crois que je choisirai « Ombrage » au lieu d'Umbridge ».

Par contre, comme je préfère les noms en vo des Maraudeurs, je les garde comme ça, na !!!

Enfin, inclinez vous devant la grande et merveilleuse **Diam**, qui voulait peaufiner sa traduction ce week-end… Alors qu'elle a quasiment tout fait !!!! Tous les petits bouts incompréhensibles sont transformé en un beau français, je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans elle, car voyez-vous, même avec un dictionnaire, il y a tout un langage parlé qu'il est sacrément coton à traduire. Et Diam y arrive parfaitement. Ma sauveuse !!!!!!

A propos du texte, il faut souligner l'importance du mot « grim » autour de Sirius. En effet, il ressemble à un Sinistros (Grim en vo) en animagus, et habitait place « Grimmault ». Or grim veut dire sinistre… Décidément, il est marqué par le destin…

Aller, lundi matin, Robin aura de nouveau posté et je me remettrait au boulot… Elle poste en début de semaine et moi à la fin, je crois que c'est un bon rythme.


	9. Le retour

**Disclaimer **: Pas encore pigé ? Comme d'habitude : Tout est à Rowling, l'histoire à Robin, ce qui ne me laisse que la traduction. A, et bien sûr, je dois un peu à la traduction française de Mr Ménard dont je reprend en grande partie les expressions

**Grim Dawn**

CHAPITRE NEUF: LE RETOUR 

Molly se sentait toujours très mal à l'aise quand ils atteignirent finalement la porte d'entrée du numéro 12, Place Grimmauld. Elle avait _entendu parler__ de l'ancestrale demeure des Blacks auparavant, et était parfaitement au courant des histoires sans fin sur les pièges, ruses, tours, et horreurs cachées dans ses murs. On disait que ces maniaque du sang purs de Blacks habitaient une maison entouré d'immeubles moldus pour une seule raison : eux seuls connaissaient ces secrets. Les Blacks étaient puissants et affamés de pouvoir, et bien que Molly leur soit apparentées (de loin, mais malheureusement jamais d'assez loin!), elle ne connaissait personne de la famille. En fait, elle n'aurait pas voulu (pas) les connaître, même s'ils n'avaient pas considérés les Weasleys comme les pires traîtres du sang qu'ils étaient._

Elle frissonna tandis que Black tapotait la porte de sa baguette. Il marchait toujours avec un léger boitement et se mouvait avec précautions, surtout après le Transplanage. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait l'air assez confiant, mais jusque là il n'avait visiblement pas été tranquille. Le trajet à travers les terres de Poudlard l'avait laissé froid et distant, et Molly s'était demandé s'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils avaient manqué. La porte s'ouvrit pourtant après un long moment, et tout en attendant Molly se mâchonnait pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la situation, mais elle devait admettre que les choses s'étaient passées comme prévue jusque là. Maugrey scrutait prudemment la rue, et Lupin se tenait au côté de Black. Le visage du Professeur de Défense était calme, mais il y avait dans ses yeux une lumière joyeuse que Molly ne pouvait manquer. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Et dire que je pensais que notre groupe originel de"Chasseurs" était mal adapté et curieusement coloré. Si ce groupe était étrange, celui-ci est carrément surréaliste. Ceux qui viennent chercher __Harry ne sont rien de moins que l'évadé qui l'a kidnappé, un professeur qu'il ne connaît pas, le meilleur amis de ses parents, et un ex-Auror paranoïaque._

Cette pensée, cependant, ralluma son excitation croissante. Qu'importe comment ils y étaient arrivés, l'étrange petit groupe était sur le point d'accomplir leur but final. En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient venus sauver Harry—

"Sirius!"

La porte s'était ouverte pour révéler un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et la baguette qu'il pointait précautionneusement dans leur direction. Une seconde plus tard, il bondit en avant, laissant tomber négligemment la baguette et précipitant dans les bras de son parrain.

Black accepta l'étreinte soudaine sans une protestation, bien que cela devait lui faire mal. Immédiatement, il entoura Harry de ses bras, et son visage ne montrait aucune douleur, seulement le soulagement et la joie. "Salut, gamin." Black parla doucement, inclinant le visage d'Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu vas bien?"

"Je vais bien," répondit rapidement Harry. Il avait un grand sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, mais son expression joyeuse se fana après un moment. "Est-ce que tu—?" 

"Je vais très bien," répondit l'autre tranquillement, mais les yeux perspicaces d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, voyant les traits pâles et décharnés de Black et comprenant clairement ce qui avait causé la souffrance qu'ils pouvaient tous voir. 

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Black serra l'épaule d'Harry avec une familiarité qui fit se serrer le cœur de Molly. "Ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment," répondit l'évadé. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Black secoua la tête tout aussi légèrement. "Je te le dirai plus tard. Ce que nous devons faire maintenant, c'est te ramener à Poudlard."

"Poudlard?" Des émotions contradictoires passèrent sur le visage d'Harry ; il y avait bien évidement une partie de lui qui voulait terriblement retourner à l'école qu'il aimait, mais d'un autre côté—Molly frissonna quand le regard d'Harry balaya leur petit groupe. Ses yeux étaient soudain devenus aigus et méfiants, et il les regarda avec suspicion au lieu de la joie qu'elle avait attendu.

Une boule nerveuse se forma dans la gorge de Molly. Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il était sauvé, que c'était fini? Gauchement, elle fit un pas en avant. "Harry—"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il font là?" demanda t-il, la coupant sans même un regard ; les yeux d'Harry étaient fixés sur Black seul.

"Ce sont des amis," le rassura Black avec un sourire tordu et quelque peu tendu. Pendant qu'Harry le regardait, cependant, Molly vit le soulagement dans ses yeux—mais ce n'était pas de la méfiance envers Black. Plutôt, Harry ne croyait pas que les _autres étaient là pour l'aider. Cela peina Molly de voir Harry si amer ; elle avait espéré qu'il garderait son innocence encore un peu plus longtemps. Cela faisait mal de le voir perdre sa jeunesse si rapidement, surtout qu'Harry avait déjà eut une vie assez difficile. Elle déglutit et se mordit la lèvre, priant que Black puisse le convaincre—et qu'ils puissent en tout point faire confiance au meurtrier.****_

Le sorcier décharné serra de nouveau l'épaule du garçon. "Je crois que tu connais les Weasleys, Harry," continua t-il, "mais voici Remus Lupin—le Professeur Lupin, maintenant, ton nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et voilà Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror."

Les yeux d'Harry semblèrent interroger Black une dernière fois, et Molly put voir la confiance entre eux. Remus, aussi, devait avoir noté l'échange silencieux ; les yeux du professeur de Défense brillaient tristement. _Non… Tristement n'était pas précisément le mot ; il y avait définitivement du bonheur sur le visage de Remus, mais un profond regret existait aussi, et on aurait presque dit que lui aussi avait peur d'espérer. _

"Heu…Salut," répliqua finalement Harry. Molly voulut l'enlacer, mais elle n'osa pas vraiment. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait ou même s'il l'accepterait une telle chose de sa part (si il serait simplement d'accord)—la main de Black était toujours sur l'épaule de Harry, et aucun ne faisait mine de bouger. "Désolé pour l'accueil."

"Tout va bien, Harry," dit Remus tandis que les autres semblaient incapables d'élaborer la moindre réponse.) "Tu as de bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir confiance en nous."

"Vous étiez un ami de mon père, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda abruptement Harry.

"Oui." La voix de Remus était faible, et Molly ne pouvait l'aider mais elle remarqua la façon dont ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer brièvement ceux de Black. "Je l'étais."

"Alors vous voulez bien me promettre quelque chose?" continua Harry, la voix soudain incertaine. Mais Remus sourit juste gentiment. Il n'hésita même pas.

"Bien sûr."

Harry jeta un oeil à Black, le regard soudain féroce, et puis reposa les yeux sur Lupin. "Promettez-moi que vous ne le laisserez pas tuer Croûtard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient prouvé qu'il soit innocent."

"Harry—" La mâchoire de Black en était tombée de surprise.

"Je t'en prie, Sirius," plaida doucement Harry, regardant son parrain dans les yeux  "Je veux sa mort, moi aussi, mais je veux te voir libre plus que je ne veux le voir mort… et je ne pense pas que mon père aurait voulu que tu deviennes un meurtrier juste pour lui."

Il y avait une lueur suspicieuse dans les yeux de Black, et son expression s'adoucit avec affection. Remus répondit alors que l'ancien prisonnier en semblait incapable.

"Bien sûr que je le ferai, Harry," dit-il doucement. "Je ne vais pas laisser Sirius être à nouveau envoyé à Azkaban, de toute façon… et quoiqu'il fasse, il ne le feras pas seul." Il y avait une ferme promesse dans ces derniers mots, et Molly se demanda si Harry comprenait ce que ça signifiait—mais l'adolescent sourit sombrement. 

"Merci."

Quelque chose dans sa voix glaça Molly. Etait-ce l'héritage amer d'une vieille trahison, ou était-ce simplement l'entendre acquiescer à cette vengeance en toute connaissance de cause? Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne cligna pas des yeux, et elle fut certaine qu'il comprenait _parfaitement _les mots de Remus… peut-être mieux que Molly elle-même. Ses yeux verts ne voyaient plus le monde d'une façon enfantine—ils étaient durs, maintenant, c'était le regard d'un adulte. L'innocence d'Harry, réalisa-t-elle brusquement, était partie pour toujours.

"On peut y aller?" La voix peu assurée de Black brisa le silence chargé. Cependant, Molly ne put manquer le fait que l'évadé serrait l'épaule d'Harry, toujours aussi légèrement—et il y avait un tel confort dans leur relation. Une part irrationnelle de Mrs. Weasley se sentit jalouse de cela, aussi, même en sachant que c'était une bonne chose. Black connaissait Harry depuis si peu de temps… qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette confiance et cet _amour de l'adolescent? Mais une désagréable petite voix au fon fond de sa conscience connaissait la réponse. Il avait sauvé la vie d'__Harry, se rappela t-elle. __Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait être d'autre—ou ce que lui et Remus clament qu'il n'est pas__—Black a risqué sa propre vie pour celle d'Harry. Et il est presque mort en le faisant._

"Certainement." Maugrey parla pour la première fois, son œil magique tournoyant comme un fou. "Nous avons déjà passé trop de temps dans cet endroit, et les Mangemorts vont bientôt comprendre pourquoi nous fouinons par ici. Surtout en pensant à—" 

Il s'interrompit et haussa les épaules, mais Molly savait ce qu'il voulait dire. _Surtout en pensant à Rogue_. La Maître des Potions de Poudlard était un des seuls espions de Vous-Savez-Qui, et Dumbledore avait monté un plan pour qu'il révèle leur mission au Seigneur des Ténèbres – mais simplement avec suffisamment de retard pour qu'ils aient le temps de l'accomplir.****

"Alastor a raison," Arthur parla pour la première fois. "Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions, Harry, mais elles peuvent attendre que nous soyons revenus à Poudlard."

Remus hocha la tête avec approbation et ouvrit la porte, faisant un geste gracieux à Maugrey pour qu'il le précède. "Après vous."

"Baguettes en main," commanda l'ex-Auror d'un ton bourru, jeta un œil en direction d'Harry. "Même toi. je me fiche que tu n'ais pas l'âge légal pour t'en servir ; nous ne pouvons être trop prudent." Puis Maugrey clopina vers la porte avec autant d'enthousiasme que sa jambe de bois lui permettait.

Mais Harry n'avait pas bougé. il se tenait en arrière, figé au même endroit et regardait son parrain d'un air grave. "Voldemort est de retour, alors, n'est-ce pas?"

Molly essaya de ne pas hoqueter à l'utilisation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres par Harry, mais la voix de Black était sans émotion. 

"Oui. Il l'est."

"Et c'est là que tu étais." Ce n'était pas une question, mais ses mots étaient amers—et Harry était bien plus en colère que Molly ne l'avait jamais entendu l'être. Sa colère, cependant, n'était pas dirigée contre Black.

"Oui."

Le silence s'étendit, et une partie de Molly s'émerveilla du self-control de l'évadé. _Je dois vraiment cesser de penser à lui de cette façon_, se dit-elle soudainement. Plus elle était en présence de Black, plus Molly voulait avoir confiance en lui—surtout en voyant le souci évident qu'il se faisait pour Harry. Cependant bien que semblant  malavisé, tout deux avaient forgé un lien profond. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé, mais Harry avait de toute évidence commencé à voir son parrain sous une lumière différente. La colère dans sa voix le confirmait : Sirius Black était une famille pour lui, la famille dont Harry avait besoin depuis si longtemps.

"Ok," répondit finalement l'adolescent "Allons-y."

----------------

Leur petite caravane volait vers Poudlard quelque temps plus tard, mollement bercée par le vent. Ils avaient débattu sur l'utilisation d'un Portoloin pour regagner l'école, mais finalement, Dumbledore avait posé refusé cette idée. Harry avait besoin de temps, dit-il, pour se réabituer à Poudlard avant que le Ministère commence à lui bondir dessus. Demander l'autorisation pour un Portoloin demanderait des justifications administratives, ce qui finirait indubitablement par amener Fudge à l'école, et un _non-autorisé_ ferait seulement rappliquer le Ministre encore plus vite. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, leur avait à tous rappelé Dumbledore, était que Fudge ramène les Détraqueurs avant qu'ils ne l'aient convaincu de l'innocence de Sirius.

Ce point avait apaisé même les protestations les plus énergiques de Maugrey. Voler avait toujours rendu Molly verte de peur, bien sûr, mais Harry****valait bien ça. Alors elle ignora soigneusement le fouillis emmêlé que ses cheveux étaient devenus****et essaya de ne pas rendre le balais à Madame Bibine avec un soulagement trop évident. Les "Chasseurs" se posèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch actuellement vide (L'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle avait été remis de force à plus tard, malgré leurs objections) et seules Bibine et McGonagall les attendaient. Bibine n'essayait même pas de cacher son sourire, mais la sévère Directrice de Gryffondor fronçait les sourcils.

"Bon retour, Mr. Potter," dit McGonagall d'un ton mesuré. "Nous étions très inquiets pour vous."

"Je—" Harry rougit, hésita, puis déglutit. Il parla de façon plaintive. "Je suis désolé?"

Soudain, McGonagall sourit. "Je n'insisterai pas trop là-dessus si j'étais vous," dit-elle en riant malicieusement.  "Votre parrain est très fort pour créer des ennuis dans cette école, après tout. Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois."

"Vous pouvez même le redire," marmonna Remus entre ses dents. Mais lui aussi souriait, et même le maigre visage de Black sembla légèrement amusé.

"Bon retour, Sirius," continua tranquillement McGonagall. "Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir encore dit."

Elle tendit la main, et à la légère surprise de Molly, ses yeux étaient un peu humides. Semblant sous le choc, Black la saisit pourtant, parlant d'une voix rauque. "Merci, Professeur."

"Minerva," le corrigea t-elle gentiment. "Vous êtes adulte, maintenant, après tout. Mon nom est Minerva."

"Professeur." Un regard étrange passa sur le visage de Black, mais il parvint à faire un sourire après un moment. "Peut-être qu'un jour j'oublierais toutes les retenues que vous m'avez donné, mais jusque là, vous restez le Professeur McGonagall pour moi."

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire, et Molly vit les yeux de Remus danser. Allongeant le bras, il toucha celui de Black  avec une familiarité qui aurait fait trembler Mrs. Weasley quelques heures seulement auparavant. "Retournez à l'infirmerie et Harry auprès de ses amis. Ils doivent être dans la Grande Salle à présent."

Molly jeta un oeil au ciel et fut presque étonnée de voir que le crépuscule approchait rapidement. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée de ramener Harry sain et sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué combien le temps avait passé. En ce moment, ils devaient être en train de servir le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

"C'est une merveilleuse idée, Minerva," approuva Molly. "Je suis sûre que tout le monde a faim."

"Mais—" Harry lança un regard inquiet à Black, mais son parrain sourit un peu.

"C'est un long trajet, petit," dit gentiment le criminel évadé. "Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter en cours de route."

Lentement, leur groupe insolite marcha dans la lumière du soir, avançant au rythme boitillant de Black et renseignant Harry sur ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était resté caché.

----------------

Ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle assez vite, mais Dumbledore les rencontra à l'extérieur, empêchant le groupe d'entrer. Harry frémit de malaise sous le regard de ces intenses yeux bleus, mais le vieux directeur sourit. "Bonjour, Harry."

"Monsieur." Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal à l'aise, mais il craignait de devenir une source de frictions entre Sirius et le Directeur. Dumbledore ne devait pas apprécier le fait que Sirius ait gardé Harry caché si longtemps, aussi bonnes aient été ses intentions, et même si son plan avait marché. Mais Harry savait que Sirius avait besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore pour prouver son innocence. Sans cela, personne ne le croirait jamais—

"Je suis heureux de voir que tu es sain et sauf," continua Dumbledore, souriant et faisant cligner Harry des yeux. Le soulagement sur le visage du vieux sorcier était pleinement visible, même aux yeux inexpérimentés de l'adolescent. "Et aussi, bien sûr, que ton parrain le soit aussi."

"Merci." Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais Dumbledore sembla comprendre, parce qu'il sourit avant de détourner son regard.

"Professeur Lupin, voulez-vous avoir la gentillesse de ramener Sirius à l'infirmerie?" Les yeux du Directeur pétillèrent. "Je crois que Madame Pomfresh est plutôt _impatiente_ de le voir."

"Bien sur." Lupin fit un signe gracieux de la tête, mais Harry vit une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. _Ca va être une année intéressante_, songea l'adolescent pour lui-même. Lupin ne ressemblait visiblement pas à ses anciens professeurs de Défense—surtout si la moitié des histoires que Sirius avait raconté sur lui étaient vraies! Harry n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé la matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (qui aurait pu, avec Lockhart comme professeur?), mais il avait le pressentiment que ça allait devenir une de ses matières préférées cette anée.

"Oh, charmant," marmonna  Sirius entre ses dents, faisant sourire Harry avec sympathie. Il connaissait parfaitement la férocité animale avec laquelle Pomfresh gardait ses patients, et il allait certainement devoir aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie aussi tôt que possible, lui aussi. Même si cela avait été difficilement possible l'année précédente.

"On pourra se parler plus tard, hein ?" demanda Harry, essayant de ne pas paraître trop appréhensif. Oui, Sirius lui avait dit ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, comment Maugrey et les autres l'avaient libéré des griffes de Voldemort, mais Harry avait toujours peur que Dumbledore ne croit pas tout, que Pettigrew puisse rester libre et que Sirius retourne en prison—

"Bien sûr que tu pourras," répondit patiemment, lisant apparemment l'inquiétude que Harry essayait si désespérément de cacher. L'adolescent rougit, puis sourit d'un air d'excuse. Sirius, au moins, comprenait. "Je ne vais nul part."

"Tout ce que nous te demandons, Harry, c'est de ne _pas dire à tes amis pour Pettigrew," intervint tranquillement Dumbledore, faisant tourner vivement la tête d'Harry._

"Mais—"

"Nous allons nous occuper de Pettigrew." La voix gentille du Directeur était soudain dure, plus froide et plus dangereuse que Harry n'aurait pu l'imaginer. "Je te le promet. Mais nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous préparer, pour être bien sûr que Pettigrew soit capturé afin que Sirius puisse être libre."

Harry déglutit, retenant ses espoirs sauvages. "Très bien." 

Il n'aimait pas la pensée de ne rien dire à Ron tout de suite, mais là encore, si cela signifiait que Sirius pouvait être libre, et qu'Harry n'ai plus jamais à retourner chez les Dursleys, jamais, jamais plus—rien n'était pire que ça, même essuyait le tempérament de feu de Ron.. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Pettigrew pouvait faire quelque chose en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, n'est-ce pas?

"Dans combien de temps?" demanda Sirius, et Harry sentit la tension sous son ton égal. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, Harry connaissait bien son parrain. Sirius, également, était impatient, et il avait pour cela une très bonne raison. 

"Quelques heures," répondit le Directeur. "Pas plus."

Sirius hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry. "Je te verrai plus tard, alors."

"Ok."

Harry regarda un moment Lupin et Sirius s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis sentit soudain la main de McGonagall' se poser sur son épaule. "Aller, Harry," dit la sous-directrice. "Je crois que vos amis vous attendent."

_Ron et Hermione._ L'excitation jaillit en lui si rapidement que c'était presque impossible à contrôler. Jusqu'à ce moment, Harry n'avait pas osé croire qu'il était sur le point de  les revoir—et si bientôt! Ils lui manquaient terriblement, et même s'il n'échangerait pas une minute de son temps avec Sirius pour _rien, Harry avait plein de choses à leur dire, et avait passé un été entier avec des Moldus infernaux, soupirant après le monde magique. Plus que tout, pourtant, ses amis lui manquaient. _

Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, nota-t-il, marchaient dans le hall avec Dumbledore, se dirigeant dans la direction opposée à celle de Sirius et Lupin. McGonagall, cependant, orienta Harry à travers les portes avant qu'il puisse noter où ils allaient—et en vérité, il ne s'en souciait guère. Il regarda pour la première fois depuis sa seconde année, le haut plafond (il montrait un ciel emplit de nuages et d'étoiles filantes en ce moment), les longues tables, les murmures des conversations et les fantômes voletant par-ci par-là—et il était chez lui. Harry inspira profondément, et ses sens furent assaillis par la douce odeur du dîner. Son estomac gargouilla.

"Harry!"

Le cri d'Hermione, cependant, lui ôta totalement son estomac de l'esprit. Elle se rua vers lui, ses cheveux en broussaille volant derrière elle. Les conversations dans la salle s'arrêtèrent, et il entendit Ron hurler son nom également (bien que celui-ci avançait d'un pas légèrement plus mesuré), puis Hermione lui sauta dessus, agrippant ses bras autour de son cou.

"Oh, Harry, où étais-tu? Nous étions tellement inquiet à ton sujet—n'est-ce pas, Ron?—et puis il y avait ces rumeurs comme quoi tu avais été kidnappé, et cette lettre—comment as-tu pu écrire cette lettre et ne _rien nous dire? Oh, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien! Tu vas nous dire tout ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu étais parti et—"_

"Laisse le respirer, Hermione!" haleta Ron, riant si fort qu'il devait se tenir les côtes pour s'empêcher de trembler.

Elle recula rapidement et rosit. "Je suis désolée! C'est juste—"

"Non, ça va." Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, et eux aussi, mais ils méritaient un peu plus d'explications que Dumbledore voulait qu'il ne donne. "C'est bon de vous revoir." 

"Toi aussi, mon vieux." Le sourire de Ron était si large qu'il semblait fendre son visage en deux. "Où étais-tu?"

"Plus tard." Harry était soudain conscient de tous les regards posés sur eux. La moitié de la Grande Salle avait fait silence pour suivre l'échange du trio. Après tout, Harry était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et il avait manqué la première semaine de cours. Le _Chicaneur _avait même rapporté—de façon choquante—qu'il avait été kidnappé par Sirius Black. Même en ne croyant pas vraiment cette rumeur, tous les élèves voulaient savoir où il avait été tout ce temps. "Je vous le dirai plus tard," dit-il plus doucement. "Je vous le promet."

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard. "Très bien," répondit finalement Hermione tandis que Ron souriait de nouveau.

"On va te poursuivre avec ça, tu sais."

"Bien sûr." Et Harry voulait leur dire—tout leur dire—mais il se rappela des paroles de  Dumbledore et fut obligé de se mordre la langue.

Toujours souriant, ses deux meilleurs amis entraînèrent Harry jusqu'à la table des Gryffindor et s'assirent de chaque côté de lui. Immédiatement, Ron se lança dans un résumé de tout ce qu'Harry avait manqué depuis qu'il était absent, s'arrêtant seulement pour engloutir son dîner à quelques intervalles au hasard. Pour sa part, Harry sauta sur la nourriture avec soulagement. Accoutumé comme il l'était à cuisiner pour lui-même ou pour les Dursleys, ses maigres talents ne rivalisaient en rien à la qualité des plats de Poudlard. 

"Et Dubois commençait vraiment a s'inquiéter à propos de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il parlait de trouver un nouvel Attrapeur, mais il n'y avait vraiment personne pour ça—" Ron fit une pause en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. "Je veux dire, Ginny a parlé d'essayer, mais—"

"Ron!" Hermione le fusilla d'un regard mauvais, et pas très loin sur la table, Harry vit la jeune sœur de Ron devenir rouge.

"Pardon." Ron mordit dans un gros morceau de poulet avant de continuer, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de remords. "De toute façon, Dubois n'a pas arrêter de nous rabâcher les oreilles sur le Quidditch. Fred et George disent qu'il est pire que jamais, se lamentant sans fin sur la perte du meilleur Attrapeur qu'ils ont jamais eut."

"Et le Professeur Lupin est vraiment bien," intervint Hermione avant que Ron s'élance d'avantage sur le Quidditch. "On a déjà étudié toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses comme—"

"Tu a manqué le meilleur des cours, aussi," la coupa Ron, souriant comme un malade. "Le premier jour, le Professeur Lupin a amené un Epouvantard en classe—"

"Un Epouvantard est une créature des ténèbres," expliqua obligeamment Hermione quand elle aperçut l'expression neutre de Harry. "Ça prend la forme de la chose qui t'effraie le plus, à moins que tu utilises le Sortilège _Riddikulus et le transforme en quelque chose de drôle."_

"Oh." Il essaya de cacher le désappointement dans sa voix, mais c'était difficile. Beaucoup d'élèves auraient été heureux de rallonger leurs vacances d'été, mais Harry aimait Poudlard. Bien qu'il ne reprochait rien à Sirius, il aurait souhaité ne pas en manquer autant. Heureusement, Ron sembla ne rien remarquer.

"Mais tu ne devineras jamais en quoi l'Epouvantard de Neville s'est changé." Ron fit une pause, regardant furtivement dans la Grande Salle avant de continuer avec soulagement. "_Rogue."_

"Oh, Harry, c'était trop drôle!" Même Hermione riait. "Quand Neville a lancé le sort, Rogue s'est retrouvé habillé avec les vêtements de Mrs. Londubat, avec cet horrible chapeau."

"Et portant un grand sac cramoisi," finit joyeusement Ron. Ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble, alors, et Harry ne put se retenir de jeter un oeil à la grande table. Immédiatement, il remarqua le perpétuel froncement de sourcil sur le pâle visage familier, mais cela rendait seulement situation encore plus amusante. Le Professeur Rogue était la seule chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué à Poudlard.

----------------

Un peu plus tard, le trio se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffindor, espérant se débarrasser de tous les autres et avoir le temps de discuter. Mais tout le long du chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs groupes d'autres élèves et furent retardés dans leur avancée. La plupart des autres voulaient seulement souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry, mais cela ralentissait leur progression et Harry pouvait dire que ses amis attendaient avec impatience ses réponses. Finalement, une rencontre tendue avec Malfoy assura sa décision.

"Venez," dit-il doucement, se penchant à un angle. "On ira jamais nul part comme ça."

"Sans blague," soupira Ron. Lui et Harry échangèrent un sourire.

Hermione demanda seulement, "Où allons-nous?"

"Dans les toilettes de Mimi."

"Oh, quelle bonne idée d'échanger une bande d'admirateurs pour un fantôme pleurnichant et gémissant." Ron roula des yeux, mais Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Ron lança un autre regard à Harry. "Elle est amoureuse de toi, tu sais."

"Elle est morte!" objecta Harry.

Hermione renifla sèchement. "En fait, ça ne pose pas de problème à Mimi."

Soudain, Harry sentit le besoin d'employer quelques-unes des phrases toutes faites que Sirius affectionnait quand il affrontait des choses irritantes comme des manteaux féroces, des robes étrangleuses, des armoires mordeuses—et des filles éperdument amoureuses qui étaient mortes depuis cinquante ans. Finalement, il se contenta de marmonner avec irritation entre ses dents tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire. Ron eut l'air de compatir, mais Hermione fit seulement un sourire. 

"Vois le bon côté des choses, Harry," dit-elle, ouvrant la porte des toilettes. "Au moins elle ne peut pas te suivre partout."

"Dieu merci," approuva Harry avec soulagement, puis il fit un geste pour inviter ses amis au silence. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Mimi les entende parler d'elle—le fantôme sensible ne les laisserait alors jamais en paix, et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il supporterait toute cette attente.

La porte se referma derrière eux avec un cliquetis. Le trio attendit un long moment, écoutant et regardant, mais Mimi Geignarde n'était nul part en vue. Ron soupira. "Je crois qu'on a de la chance."

"Mimi n'est pas si épouvantable," objecta Hermione.

"Si, elle l'est!" répondirent immédiatement les deux garçons, et puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Par consentement mutuel, les trois adolescents trouvèrent un endroit où ils pouvaient s'asseoir confortablement. Pas si loin que ça, Harry se souvint souvint avoir concocté le Polynectar au même endroit, et il sourit légèrement. Les toilettes de Mimi avaient toujours été un bon endroit pour les secrets.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire, Harry?" demanda Hermione. Sa voix était calme, mais il pouvait déceler la tension à la surface. La même sensation se reflétait dans les yeux de Ron, également, alors il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler. 

"Tout a commencé à Privet Drive…"

-------------------

Quelques minutes après, Harry fit une pause. La raison en était double—premièrement, il ne pouvait pas continuer à parler sans respirer, et deuxièmement, il devait décider de ce qu'il allait leur dire. Il avait juste décrit la façon dont Sirius l'avait sauvé de Malfoy et Avery, et s'était arrêté dans son histoire au moment où il était arrivé Place Grimmauld—mais que pouvait-il leur dire d'autre? Il ne pouvait pas leur dire à propos de Peter/Croûtard juste maintenant, mais il voulait leur dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas non plus mentir à Ron et Hermione, ou même omettre des passages pour leur propre sécurité--

"Mais pourquoi as-tu suivi Black?" demanda Hermione au moment où il cessa de parler. "C'était vraiment dangereux! Il aurait pu te tuer, ou pire!" 

"Il m'a sauvé la vie." Harry combattit l'envie de lui répondre brusquement. Elle ne connaissait pas Sirius. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

"Mais c'est un assassin, Harry," objecta t-elle.

"Non, il ne l'est pas."

"Quoi?" hoqueta Hermione, regardant Harry comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Mais une pensée soudaine le frappa, et il n'avait pas le temps pour sa confusion.

"Tu n'as pas Croûtard avec toi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda t-il brusquement à Ron, réalisant soudain son erreur. Les sourcils de Ron se creusèrent de confusion.

"Non. Pourquoi je l'aurai?" Son ami lui adressa un étrange regard, puis haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai laissé dans le dortoir pour le tenir éloigné de son cinglé de chat."

"Chat—?"

"Ouais. Elle a un chat cinglé du nom de Pattenrond, et il veut manger mon rat."

"Ron, il agit juste comme un chat!" contra Hermione. "Les chats chassent les rats. Ce n'est pas la faute de Pattenrond. Il ne comprend pas."

"Qu'importe." Ron haussa les épaules, son attention toujours sur Harry. Son regard était très dubitatif. "Tu disais que Black n'est pas un meurtrier?"

"Non, il ne l'est pas," répliqua fermement Harry, ignorant le froncement de sourcil douteux de son meilleur ami. "Il a été trompé."

"Je sais que tu veux le croire parce qu'il t'as sauvé la vie," commença Hermione d'une petite voix hésitante, "mais il a de très bonnes raisons de te mentir."

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait prévu ça. "Cela va beaucoup plus loin que le meurtre, Hermione," répondit-il. "Sirius est mon parrain."

"Ton quoi?" bafouilla Ron.

A ce moment, en contemplant les visages de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Ron et Hermione méritaient de tout savoir, et contrairement à ses professeurs, Harry savait que ses amis ne régiraient pas exagérément. "Croûtard" n'était pas là. Il n'y avait aucun risque—autre que Ron se rue pour assassiner son rat à la manière dont Harry voulait le faire. Mais Ron l'écouterait, et si le pire arrivait, Harry et Hermione pourraient toujours le stupéfixier et s'occuper des conséquences plus tard. Harry poussa un profond soupir et se lança.

"Quand mes parents se sont cachés, ils ont utilise le sortilège de Fidelitas, qui renfermait leur position dans un être unique. A moins que cette personne ne le dise à quelqu'un, nul ne pouvait nous trouver. Sirius était censé être leur Gardien du Secret. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père," expliqua t-il lentement, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ses parents. Harry avait eu le temps de digérer la vérité, mais ça ne signifiait pas que ça ne faisait pas mal. "Mais à la dernière minute, lui et un autre ami de mon père, Peter Pettigrew, ont échangé leurs places. Peter les a donné à Voldemort."

Hermione poussa une exclamation étouffée, mais hormis cela, elle et Ron regardaient Harry dans un silence amical.

"Mais tout le monde, même Dumbledore, pensait que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret. Et quand il a pourchassé Peter, Pettigrew a commencé à hurler que Sirius avait trahi mes parents. Puis il a dévasté la rue, tuant douze Moldus et faisant en sorte qu'on pense que c'était Sirius qui avait fait ça."

"Pettigrew est mort?" demanda doucement Ron. Cependant, Hermione fronça les sourcils ; Harry put voir que son esprit intelligent commençait à travailler.

"Non." Harry secoua la tête. "Il s'est tranché un doigt et s'est enfui par  les égouts, sous la forme d'un rat."

"C'est un Animagus!" s'exclama Hermione.

"Ouais. Mais personne ne le savait, parce qu'il n'était pas enregistré, et donc personne n'a cru Sirius," répondit-il faiblement, la colère perçant dans sa voix  "Alors ils l'ont envoyé à Azkaban."

"Mais comment sais-tu qu'il a dit la vérité?" questionna Ron. "Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, Harry, mais tu dois admettre que ça a l'air complètement louche."

"Parce que je sais où est Pettigrew," répondit sombrement Harry. "Il est ici."

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha. "Ce n'est pas—"

"Ron, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose," l'interrompit Harry. "Promets moi que tu ne feras rien. Je ne suis pas censé vous dire tout ça, donc tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras _rien."_

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis son ami haussa les épaules.

"Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi—mais bien sûr. Je le promets," dit Ron avec franchise.

"Ok," soupira Harry. Il avait confiance en Ron, et il savait qu'il tiendrait parole. "C'est Croûtard. Pettigrew, c'est Croûtard."

**Notes** : un chap un peu plus long… Je ne l'ai trouvé que lundi,puisque je n'ai pas d'ordi chez moi. Je crois que Robin poste le samedi, ce qui fait que j'ai un peu de retard, vous ne m'en voulez pas ? J'essaye toujours de mettre le nouveau chapitre avant le vendredi suivant.

Malheureusement, un virus informatique a condamné les ordis de mon boulot cette semaine. J'ignore quand ce sera réparé. Donc, j'ai des difficultés à communiquer par internet. Mes excuses.

Pour les vacances, je promets d'essayer de continuer à ce rythme. Le chap 10 vient d'être lancé, mais vous l'aurez également avec du retard, car ce sont les vacances, et je pense que Diam et Shinia Marina sont dans le même cas que moi : elle n'auront sans doute pas entièrement accès à internet. En tout cas, je ne pourrai leur envoyer  le boulot que lundi prochain, alors faut compter qu'un ou deux jours ensuite pour que je le poste.

Je tiens à dire que Diam est très scrupuleuse, elle va même vérifier la vo pour mieux traduire les petits morceaux que je lui soumet !! Elle est fantastique !! Merci à toi !!!^^ !!

Et Shinia Marina a encore été parfaite.

Merci pour votre aide à toutes les deux !!!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lisia** : je me répète, je ne suis pas l'auteur, c'est pas moi qui décide des évènements, mais robin4 !

**Csame** : j'ai le même avis que toi, mais il semblerait que rien de tout ça n'ait atteint la chambre des garçons et les oreilles du rat…

**Aria Lupin** : oui… C'est un peu optimiste aussi, je trouve… Mais ça nous plait après toutes les horreurs que J.K. a fait vivre à Sirius !^^

**Vinéa Killian Saturne Malfoy** : oui, tu as raison ça stagne… C'est le style de l'autre, tout va plutôt lentement !

**Celine s., Ryan, Kyarah** : et voilà ! désolée pour le retard !

**Mary-Evy** : tu as bien deviné !!!

**Miya Black** : la question du rat sera réglée dans le prochain chapitre, déjà paru ! (ça y est… Je me fais dépassé par Robin, vite, je dois mettre les bouchées doubles !)

**Shinia Marina** : mes excuses, chère correctrice !! Mais taxidermiste, c'est une belle vocation !! Et oui, les traducs ne finissent jamais, surtout avec Robin4 qui est si rapide à uploadé !! Je me demande comment elle fait pour écrire si vite dans son école militaire !

**Tabasco** : j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te récompenseras après tes exams !! Opui, ça va vite, mais en y regardant, ça fait déjà 9 chapitres… et ils sont plutôt longs…

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !!!

Prochain chap : LE PARRAIN

Où est réglée la question du rat et où Sirius commence à réfléchir au futur…


	10. Le parrain

**Grim Dawn **

CHAPITRE DIX : LE PARRAIN 

Le trio était presque de retour à la Tour de Gryffondor quand ils entrèrent en collision avec le Professeur McGonagall, et son visage fit immédiatement souhaiter à Harry d'avoir sa cape d'invisibilité sous la main. Malheureusement la vieille cape de son père était soigneusement pliée dans sa malle avec le reste de ses affaires d'école ; elles avaient été envoyées devant lui tandis qu'il allait directement au dîner, et il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin dans les première heures de son retour à Poudlard. Toutefois, la rigide directrice de Maison fronçait profondément les sourcils comme ils approchaient, et il se prit à souhaiter pouvoir se fondre dans le mur bien que disparaître ne semblait pas une option.

"Vous êtes là, Mr. Potter," dit McGonagall d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, se tenant juste entre le trio et le portrait de la Grosse Dame, "Nous vous cherchions."

Harry déglutit. "On était juste en train de se mettre un peu au courant, Professeur," répondit-il lamentablement.

"C'est ma faute, Professeur McGonagall," fit entendre Hermione avec sérieux. "Ça faisait si longtemps, et je voulais juste parler seule à seuls avec Harry et Ron—"

"Ça suffit, Miss Granger," intervint la sous-directrice. "Cette excuse pouvait être valable pendant votre première année, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez plus assez innocente pour prendre la responsabilité des petites manies des deux autres. "****

Hermione rougit, mais McGonagall lança un regard à Ron, étudiant son visage pendant un long moment avant de parler de nouveau à Harry. Ses yeux se plissèrent "Vous leur avez dit, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, Professeur." Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire? C'était tout simplement impossible de mentir à _cette _femme.

"Bien." Elle retroussa les lèvres de façon mécontente et puis se tourna vers Ron, sa décision prise. "Dans ce cas, Mr. Weasley, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller chercher votre rat."

"Maintenant?" glapit Ron. Il avait encore du mal à avaler la vérité, Harry le savait, et ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que"Croûtard" était Peter Pettigrew jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait vu de ses propres yeux. C'était toutefois un sentiment que Harry comprenait parfaitement. Sirius lui avait montré la photo de _La Gazette du Sorcier _et lui avait expliqué pendant des heures, mais même une partie d'Harry avait eut du mal à croire que le rat de son meilleur ami était réellement un assassin déguisé. "Croûtard" avait dormi dans la même chambre que Harry pendant deux ans et n'avait jamais rien fait de plus impressionnant que de servir de cobaye pour les diverses tentatives de métamorphoses de Ron.

"Oui, maintenant." McGonagall regarda durement Ron. "Allez-y vite, et ensuite je vous conduirais tous trois au bureau du directeur."

"Oui, Professeur." Discuter avec McGonagall était comme s'opposer à une force de la nature, et deux années à Poudlard leur avaient appris à tous les trois à ne pas l'agacer. Ron se précipita directement vers le portrait, murmura le mot de passe et disparut à l'intérieur. Harry et Hermione firent un mouvement pour le suivre, mais une main levée de leur professeur arrêta le duo dans son élan.

"Je suis certaine que Mr. Weasley pourra récupérer son rat par lui-même," souligna-t-elle "Et qu'il y aille seul sera une chance de plus de ne pas alerter Mr. Pettigrew de ce qui se passe."

C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'entendait dire le nom du traître, et tandis qu'Hermione hochant la tête en approbation, il étudia les sentiments derrière les mots de McGonagall. Habituellement neutre et scrupuleusement juste, le professeur de Métamorphose permettait rarement à ses élèves de connaître son opinion sur d'autres gens. En fait, Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu parler sans douceur d'un autre adulte—mais il remarqua la faible manière dont elle avait prononcé le nom de Pettigrew. Il y avait du dégoût dans ses mots, peut-être même de la haine. Sirius avait une fois mentionné que McGonagall avait été sa propre Directrice de Maison à Poudlard, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait connu et enseigné à Pettigrew. Le haïssait-elle, elle aussi? Avant cet instant, Harry aurait pensé que c'était impossible, mais maintenant il devait avouer que ça semblait être le cas. De la colère, aussi, brûlait derrière son visage calme.

Ron revint rapidement, tenant un "Croûtard" se tortillant dans ses mains. En réponse au regard interrogateur d'Hermione, il expliqua. "Pattenrond a encore essayé de le manger." La voix de Ron s'assombrit. "Je commence à être d'accord avec ce chat timbré."

Hermione eut un rire nerveux. "Peut-être qu'on devrait l'amener," suggéra t-elle pensivement. "Au cas où P—Croûtard essayerait de s'enfuir." 

"Quelque part je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème," répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma soudain avec un claquement, se souvenant de la forme Animagus de _McGonagall. A sa surprise, leur professeur de Métamorphose rit doucement en voyant l'expression de son visage._

"Dix points pour Gryffondor, Mr. Potter," dit-elle avec un léger sourire. "Pour avoir compris que je suis tout aussi capable de manger 'Croûtard' que l'animal de compagnie de Miss Granger." 

Les garçons pouffèrent et même Hermione rit, mais le moment d'humour passa assez rapidement une fois qu'ils se rappelèrent quel était vraiment leur projet. "Venez," dit brusquement McGonagall, se tournant et s'engagea vivement dans le couloir sans attendre pour voir s'ils la suivaient. "Il y a beaucoup à faire, et les autres attendent."

_Les autres?_ Ces mots allumèrent un feu dans la tête de Harry, et il sut exactement de qui McGonagall était en train de parler. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage en pensant à Sirius—même si ils avaient eut le trajet entre le terrain de Quidditch et le château pour parler, il y avait toujours tant de choses dont il voulait parler avec son parrain. Non seulement il voulait savoir exactement ce qui lui était arrivé quand il était aux mains de Voldemort (et pas les réponses vagues et évasives que Sirius lui avait données auparavant), mais il ne pouvait surtout pas attendre de présenter Sirius à Ron et Hermione. Il était certain que son parrain les aimerait, et il avait tellement parlé de ses amis à Sirius—

"Bonbons explosifs." 

Ils avaient atteint l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, et Harry fut tiré hors de sa rêverie. La voix de McGonagall était mesurée, peut-être même guindée, mais c'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de ricanner bruyamment. Il y avait des fois où la vice-directrice semblait à peine capable de supporter les excentricités de Dumbledore, et c'était certainement l'une d'entre elles. L'expression sur le visage de McGonagall ne changea pas, pourtant, quand elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule en faisant signe au trio d'approcher.

"Croûtard" glapit alors que la gargouille roulait sur elle-même pour révéler l'escalier en spirale dissimulé. Bien qu'il ait été calme jusque là, le rat commença à se débattre dans les mains de Ron, mordant et griffant de terreur. Même McGonagall s'arrêta, jeta un regard à Ron et à son animal agité avec un froncement de sourcil. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand Ron grogna une injure entre ses dents, sympathisant peut-être avec ses doigts et ses articulations en sang.

"Est-il—?" commença Hermione avec hésitation. Ron grommela.

"Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre, Professeur."

"En effet." Les yeux de McGonagall se plissèrent. "Heureusement pour nous toutefois, Mr. Pettigrew a commencé à le réaliser un peu trop tard."

L'utilisation du nom du traître réduisit immédiatement le rat au silence—ou peut-être était-ce le regard froid qu'elle accorda à la créature gigotante. Pendant un long moment, on eut dit que "Croûtard" écarquillait les yeux de terreur, et le rat glapit encore une fois, plaintivement cette fois. Mais il n'y avait pas plus pitié sur le visage froid de McGonagall qu'Harry en ressentait pour le "rat." Il y avait seulement l'absolue certitude que cela pouvait se terminer maintenant—maintenant, et pour toujours. Les mensonges cesseraient, et au final, peut-être, Harry pourrait avoir une famille.

"Pas la peine," dit finalement Ron, baissant les yeux et brisant le silence tandis que Pettigrew recommençait à lutter. Le meilleur ami d'Harry serrait étroitement le rat et sourit sombrement. "Tu n'iras nulle part."

Les trois élèves, le professeur, et le rat infortuné grimpèrent l'escalier, qui commença presque aussitôt à s'élever en spirale. Quand ils atteignirent la luisante porte de chêne, McGonagall leva le marteau de porte en forme de griffon et le frappa d'un petit coup sec contre le bois. Pettigrew couina bruyamment, mais la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un soupir qui réduisit complètement le rat au silence. 

----------------

Ron suivit Harry dans le bureau de Professeur Dumbledore, un endroit qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Cette visite, pourtant, était très différente de la présente. Au tout début de l'année scolaire, lui et Hermione avait été appelé dans le bureau du directeur pour que Dumbledore puisse les informer personnellement que personne ne savait où était Harry ou quand il reviendrait—ou même _si _il reviendrait jamais à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il franchit la porte sur les talons de Harry, avec un rat se tortillant et couinant dans les mains—et soudain, Croûtard se fit silencieux.

Ron regarda son animal—_Pettigrew!_ Jura t-il mentalement—frissonner de terreur. Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ensuite Harry s'écarta et il put voir qui était dans la pièce. Dumbledore, bien sûr, était assis derrière son bureau, mais il y avait deux autres personnes présentes. Le Professeur Lupin sauta d'abord aux yeux de Ron, mais il eut difficilement le temps de se demander _qu'est ce que _leur professeur de Défense faisait là avant de remarquer l'autre sorcier. 

Ce qui retint l'attention de Ron, ce ne fut pas le fait que c'était le même visage qui s'étalait en première page de _La Gazette du Sorcier _depuis des semaines, mais ce fut plutôt cet intense regard, bleu et hanté, qui se fixa immédiatement sur Croûtard en faisant remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les cheveux de Sirius Black étaient plus courts que sur les photos de la _Gazette, mais l'évadé était aussi décharné, maigre et __terrifiant qu'il le semblait sur le papier. La robe qu'il portait semblait étrangement décalée avec les traits émaciés et les yeux hantés pourtant, parce qu'elle semblait relativement neuve et propre. De nouveau, Ron supposa que Black était à Poudlard depuis un moment et il supposa que quelqu'un avait résolu ce problème pour lui._

Brusquement, Black leva les yeux du rat et regarda le meilleur ami de Ron. "Salut, Harry."

"Salut, Sirius." Ron lança un long regard à son ami, et remarqua le sourire éclatant sur le visage d'Harry. Et soudain Harry fit un geste vers Ron et Hermione. "Voici mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger."

"Salut," dit Hermione avec hésitation tandis que Ron clignait les yeux de surprise. Même s'il _savait _que Black était innocent, c'était toujours tellement étrange—mais il n'allait pas se laisser dépasser par Hermione. Pas dans cette vie.

"Euh…Salut. Ravi de vous rencontrer."

Pettigrew sortit de sa stupeur avec un sursaut, et recommença à se débattre au moment même où Ron disait ces mots. Grognant entre ses dents, Ron entendit difficilement la réponse de Black, mais il savait que le parrain d'Harry leur avait rendu leurs saluts avec presque autant de surprise qu'ils les lui avaient offert. Les griffes s'enfonçaient dans les doigts de Ron, mais il tint bon avec ténacité, heureux que sa mère ne soit pas dans le coin pour entendre les jurons qu'il marmonnait entre ses dents. Bien sûr, les yeux désapprobateurs de McGonagall lui brûlant le dos n'étaient guère mieux, mais au moins leur professeur de Métamorphose n'allait pas lui envoyer une Beuglante au petit déjeuner.

"Peut-être devrions-nous garder les plaisanteries pour plus tard," fit soudain le Professeur Lupin, faisant brusquement réaliser à Ron que ses yeux, à lui aussi, étaient fixés sur le rat gigotant.

"Oui." La voix de Black changea. Elle était maintenant dure et grave—meurtrière. Cela donna un frisson à Ron, et il fut reconnaissant que ces yeux bleus brûlants ne soient pas posés sur lui. 

Pettigrew couina sous ce regard dur, et s'échappa presque des mains de Ron—mais il ravala les sentiments qu'il voulait exprimer quand Dumbledore regarda Harry et parla.

"Dois-je comprendre que tu as expliqué la situation à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley?" demanda tranquillement le directeur.

"Oui, monsieur."

Bien sûr, Harry n'ajouta pas que Ron et Hermione avaient encore des douzaines de questions sans réponses, mais Ron comprenait que ce n'était pas le moment. Plus tard, ils auraient pleinement le temps de tout comprendre—mais ils devaient d'abord faire ceci. Quoi qu'il y ait eut d'autre, Ron n'était pas aveugle. Il pouvait voir combien prouver l'innocence de Black était important pour Harry. La voix de son ami bouillonnait d'excitation, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Peu de gens réalisaient combien Harry était seul, mais Ron l'avait toujours su. Depuis la première fois, même quand il venait juste d'apprendre que son compagnon était le célèbre Harry Potter, Ron avait toujours vu le besoin désespéré d'une famille que son ami n'avait jamais eut. _Et il le mérite, pensa Ron pour lui-même, voyant Harry chercher brusquement le regard de Black. Le changement fut ahurissant. Le visage émacié du prisonnier évadé se creusa immédiatement en un sourire, le faisant paraître vaguement humain pour la première fois. _

A sa grande surprise, ce fut pourtant Lupin qui s'avança.

"Puis-je voir le rat, Ron?" demanda courtoisement le professeur de Défense. L'adolescent cligna des yeux. Il avait supposé que ce serait McGonagall ou Dumbledore qui le demanderait, ou même Black—mais qu'est-ce que Lupin avait à voir avec ça? En y réfléchissant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec _tout ça?_

Le coude d'Hermione lui rentra dans les côtes tandis qu'elle sifflait son nom et Ron se secoua pour sortir de sa confusion. Précautionneusement, il lui remit "Croûtard". 

Lupin manipula le rat avec une aisance surprenante, évitant les griffes virevoltantes les dents claquantes avec la désinvolture due à la pratique. Ses yeux marron étaient brillants toutefois, tandis qu'il saisissait l'Animagus supposé par la peau du cou, et laissait entrevoir des émotions sous-jacentes que le professeur n'avait jamais montré. Soudain, Ron eut l'impression que Black n'était pas la seule personne dans le bureau à en vouloir à Pettigrew. Les mots de Lupin le confirmèrent. 

"On le fait ensemble, Sirius?" demanda faiblement Lupin.

"Oui," répondit l'autre doucement. "Je pense que ce serait convenable."

Ensemble, ils levèrent leurs baguettes, et Ron cessa d'imaginer ce qui arriverait si Croûtard n'était pas vraiment Pettigrew—mais il découvrit, sans surprise, qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Il croyait Harry, et c'était suffisant. Soudainement, Black et Lupin parlèrent, jetant le sortilege simultanément, sans même qu'ils aient besoin de se dire un seul mot. Une lumière brillante s'embrasa, les aveuglant tous momentanément, mais quand Ron cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision Croûtard avait disparu. Un petit homme chauve se tenait à sa place, courbé et tremblant. Derrière lui, il entendit une exclamation étouffée venant de McGonagall, et même les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent légèrement. A sa droite, Hermione eut le souffle coupé, et Harry dansait impatiemment d'un pied sur l'autre. Seuls Black et Lupin ne semblaient pas surpris.

"Salut Peter," dit Lupin après un moment de silence tendu. "Ça faisait longtemps."

"R-Remus… S-Sirius…" bégaya le petit homme, ses yeux remuant nerveusement entre les deux. "Mes…mes vieux—"

"N'essaie même pas de le dire," le coupa durement Black.

"Je ne…Je ne—"

"Comprend pas?" termina aimablement Lupin. Mais ensuite sa voix se fit métallique. "Dans ce cas on est deux."

Pettigrew ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil tout autour de la pièce. "Tu ne—tu ne vas pas le _croire_, n'est-ce pas, Remus?" Il sembla finalement retrouver sa voix. "Il est—Sirius est _fou, Remus. Il est là pour me tuer!"_

"Si je voulais te tuer, je l'aurai déjà fait," grinça Black. Sa voix semblait venir d'une tombe.

"Personne ne va  vous faire du mal, Mr Pettigrew," dit tranquillement Dumbledore, parlant pour la première fois. "Ce que nous cherchons est la vérité."

"La vérité?" couina Pettigrew… "Il est là pour me tuer! Vous devez me croire. Je vous en prie…" Il lança un autre regard désespéré autour de la pièce mais ne rencontra que des visages de marbre. "Il a menti à Remus comme il a mentit à James et Lily—"

"Comment peux-tu oser." Black fit un pas en avant, irradiant de puissance, de colère et de _mort._ "Comment oses-tu prononcer leurs noms? James et Lily t'ont fait _confiance. Ils t'ont confié leurs vies, et tu les as trahi!"_

"Moi? Jamais, je ne pouvais, je n'aurai…" Soudain, Pettigrew se rua sur Lupin, serrant comme un fou la robe du professeur de Défense. "Vous devez me protéger! Il veut que tout le monde pense que c'est moi, mais il a passé douze ans à attendre en voulant me tuer et maintenant il vous ment—Remus, tu _dois me protéger! S'il te plait, Moony, ne le laisse pas—"_

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça." La voix de Lupin était de glace, et il s'écarta de Pettigrew avec dégoût. "_Traître._"

Le petit sorcier s'agita pitoyablement. "Mais je n'ai pas…" 

"Pas quoi?" ricana Black, venant aux côtés de Lupin. Il tremblait à présent, mais Ron ne pouvait dire si c'était de colère ou d'émotion. "Pas pensé? Pas réfléchit?"

"S'il vous plait… Quelqu'un doit me croire…." De nouveau, Pettigrew regarda autour de lui, cherchant un soutien. Sa voix était brisée, implorante. "Professeur McGonagall…?" Il déglutit. "Vous savez que je n'aurai…"

"Non." Sa voix était dure, et Pettigrew tressaillit comme si elle l'avait frappé. 

"Mais—"

"Non. Vous ne trouverez aucune pitié ici, Peter. Nous savons la vérité."

La combativité sembla quitter Pettigrew, et il n'essaya pas de protester à l'affirmation de sa culpabilité par McGonagall. Son visage s'effondra, et il se tourna vers les autres un par un, cherchant un espoir qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas. Seules des expressions inflexibles rencontrèrent ses yeux implorants, et quand Dumbledore secoua la tête Ron sut que c'était fini. Pettigrew frisonna, puis subitement pivota pour s'avancer en direction d'Harry et il tendit les mains d'un air implorant. "Harry, je t'en prie. Ne les laisse pas me tuer… Tu es le fils de James. Il aurait compris."

"Vous avez trahi mes parents," dit froidement Harry. "Si je ne vous voulais pas vivant pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius, je vous tuerai moi-même." Quelque chose dans la posture rigide d' Harry et son visage dur dit à tout le monde dans la pièce qu'il ne mentait pas—et Pettigrew sembla le réaliser lui aussi. Frénétiquement, il se retourna pour faire face à Lupin et Black, pleurnichant:

"Mais j'étais votre ami!"

"Tu étais plus que ça." La voix de Lupin se brisa. "Tu étais notre frère."

"Alors s'il te plait… Je n'ai pas choisi… Tu-Sais-Qui m'aurait tué!"

"Alors tu aurais dû mourir," claqua Black. "Mourir plutôt que trahir tes amis, comme nous serions tous mort pour toi s'il l'avait fallu!"

"Mais je n'ai jamais été fort—"

"Tu as été assez fort pour nous mentir," grogna Lupin, dévoilant sa colère pour la première fois. "Assez fort pour briser notre amitié. Ne nous ment pas, traître. Tu as rallié Voldemort un an avant que James et Lily ne meurent."

"Mais personne ne peut lui résister," gémit Pettigrew. Ron connaissait l'expression qu'il arborait, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu sur un sorcier adulte auparavant. Pettigrew recherchait la pitié maintenant, pas l'espoir ou le pardon—il espérait que Black ou Lupin faibliraient dans leur colère et se sentiraient désolés pour quelqu'un qui avait de toute évidence été un jour leur ami.

"Sirius l'a fait." La voix de Lupin devint très calme, et Ron sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir alors qu'il entendait ce que Harry avait laissé de côté et réalisait les _autres _raisons pour lesquelles les yeux de Black étaient si hantés. "Il a résisté même quand personne ne le croyait, quand tout le monde le blâmait pour ce que tu avais fait. Alors ne me dit pas que c'est impossible, Peter. Je te connais trop bien. Nous savons que tu es plus fort que ça.

"Mais je veux savoir pourquoi." Son ton aurait put refroidir de la lave en fusion. "Dis-moi pourquoi tu as brisé la meilleure chose que nous ayons connu."

Le petit homme tressaillit encore, plus en réaction à la fureur glaciale qu'à la douleur si évidente sur le visage de Lupin. Mais soudain Black s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lupin. 

"Je me moque de pourquoi il l'a fait." La douleur creusait d'autant plus ses traits déjà émaciés, mais sa voix était dure. "Je veux savoir si ça le valait."

Pettigrew ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Black s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta que lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un pas, baissant les yeux sur le sorcier tremblotant.

"Est-ce que ça le valait?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu espérais gagner, _Wormtail?_ Qu'espérais-tu gagner qui vaudrait tout ce que tu avais déjà perdu?"****

Finalement, des larmes commencèrent à strier les joues de Pettigrew, mais Black ne réagit pas. Sa voix s'adoucit légèrement, mais ne se fit pas moins froide alors qu'il continuait:

"Nous t'aimions, Peter. Nous serions morts pour toi. Mais tu as renié tout ça. Tu as tout renié." ****

----------------

A l'aurore, une escouade d'Aurors vint escorter le nouveau prisonnier d'Azkaban hors des terres de Poudlard—des Détraqueurs auraient dû être envoyés, mais Dumbledore avait refusé de les laisser approcher de l'école, au grand soulagement de Sirius. Pettigrew était parti à présent, et c'était fini. Fini. Bien que le procès de Sirius soit prévu pour dans deux semaines, tout le monde savait que c'était une pure formalité. Le soutien d'Albus Dumbledore, d'Arthur Weasley, et d'Alastor Maugrey avait plus ou moins scellé son cas ; aussi peu que Cornelius Fudge souhaitait voir Sirius Black innocent, la preuve était irréfutable. Pettigrew serait confondu sous Veritaserum, et ce serait terminé. 

Enfin.

Il sentit un poids gigantesque s'envoler de ses épaules. Douze ans d'enfer et de culpabilité ne pouvaient disparaître en un instant, mais pour une fois il sentait l'espoir. Sirius ne se sentait plus sans futur. Les ténèbres ne viendraient plus du passé, et bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi de la nuit (il était éveillé depuis presque quarante-huit heures quand tout avait été dit), Sirius se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

"Tu es libre, tu sais," dit une voix douce à côté de lui, et Sirius sourit. Il sourit vraiment, cette fois, pas juste une tentative de se souvenir d'un talent qu'il avait perdu. Il était officiellement sous la "garde" d'Albus Dumbledore, bien que toutes les personnes impliquées savaient que cela signifiait en fait qu'il ne pouvait quitter les terres de Poudlard. Bien sûr, avec Harry à Poudlard, il n'y avait nulle part où Sirius aurait préféré être.

"Je sais."

Ils étaient tous deux assis dehors, regardant le soleil se lever. Aucun d'eux n'avait dormi, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, non plus ; Remus avait surtout raconté à Sirius l'histoire de ces douze dernières années, et Sirius à son tour lui avait parlé d'Harry et du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le plus important était simplement qu'ils avaient _parlé_. Bien que douze ans d'amertume et de reproches les séparaient toujours, le vide était plus petit à présent. Beaucoup plus petit.

"C'est difficile à croire?" demanda gentiment Remus.

"Ouais." Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. "Quelques fois j'essayais de rêver d'être libre… mais ça ne durait jamais. Le seul fantasme auquel je pouvais me cramponner était la vengeance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que je serai de nouveau capable de vivre …"

La main de Remus se posa sur son épaule et la serra gentiment. "Et maintenant tu le peux. As-tu parlé à Dumbledore à propos d'Harry?"

"Ouais. Il n'était pas très content à ce propos, mais nous sommes arrivés à un compromis." Sirius sourit faiblement, sentant le besoin soudain de rire—quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis que lui et Harry étaient ensembles à Place Grimmauld. 

"Oh, vraiment?" demanda doucement son ami.

Cette fois, Sirius rit un peu. "En fait, je suis censé te demander quelque chose à propos de ça."

"Quelque chose me dit que ça doit être bien," répondit sèchement Remus 

"Ce n'est pas si mal," objecta-t-il, essayant de paraître offensé et échouant misérablement. Il était trop heureux pour même feindre d'être offensé—mais pourtant il entendit Remus hésiter, et il sut qu'il restait une tension de formalité dans leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas encore ce qu'ils avaient été… mais le temps changerait ça.

"Venant de toi, je trouve ça difficile à croire," répondit finalement Remus, ayant surmonté ses doutes.****

Mais pourtant, à présent, Sirius devait faire face à ses propres doutes. Il s'était senti si certain de cette solution un peu plus tôt, quand Dumbledore la lui avait présentée, mais désormais… maintenant il avait presque peur. Peur d'espérer que tout irait bien, que lui et Remus puissent redevenir les amis intimes qu'ils avaient été. Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de parler, et se força à conserver un ton léger

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire cet été?" demanda Sirius. Il garda résolument les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et loin de son ami, mais il entendit la désapprobation dans la voix de Remus comme il changea abruptement de sujet. 

"Je vais probablement retourner à mon cottage," répondit lentement son ami. "Ca va comme je peux." La suite implicite de sa réponse flotta dans l'air entre eux : _Au moins j'aurai un boulot pour revenir l'an prochain._ Après un long silence difficile pendant lequel Sirius essaya d'imaginer comment continuer, Remus reprit, "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"Hé bien…" il déglutit. "Je me demandais, en quelque sorte… Si peut-être tu aimerais passer l'été avec moi et Harry à Place Grimmauld. Ce serait plus sûr pour Harry avec nous deux aux alentours…"

Il jeta un coup d'œil fugitif à Remus, essayant de discerner la réaction de son ami. Sirius savait que Remus était férocement indépendant et haïssait absolument l'idée d'accepter la charité. Même si Remus avait été pauvre pendant une grande partie de sa vie, et doublement handicapé par sa condition, il avait toujours été déterminé à se débrouiller par lui-même. Parfois, les mêmes forces qui rendaient Remus _capable _d'être si confiant en lui faisaient qu'il était trop entêté pour son propre bien, et Sirius espérait vraiment que Remus n'interpréterait pas son offre comme étant de la charité. Tandis que son ami hésitait, essayant indubitablement de trouver une façon polie de refuser, Sirius continua avec entêtement.  

"Et j'apprécierai vraiment si tu pouvais… si tu voulais," ajouta t-il doucement. Remus le regarda, saisi, et Sirius trouva difficile de rencontrer directement son regard. Un petit coin de son âme meurtrie essaya immédiatement de se rétracter, voulant trouver un endroit en sécurité ou son esprit pourrait se cacher, mais Sirius ne le laissa pas faire. Il devait faire comprendre à Remus… devait faire passer la peur grandissante d'être seul. Il devait trouver comment tourner cela de façon à ce Remus puisse comprendre. "C'est simplement que nous avons tout deux beaucoup à rattraper et je pense que ce serait bien pour Harry…"

"Et pour toi," dit doucement Remus, de façon soudaine. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et c'était comme regarder dans un miroir : tous deux avaient trop souffert pendant trop longtemps. Sirius vit son ami hésiter avant d'admettre, "Et probablement pour moi aussi."

"Tu viendras, alors?" Il avait presque peur de demander.

Remus sourit. "Bien sûr. Quelqu'un devra bien t'empêcher de faire des bêtises."

"Impossible."

Ils rirent de concert. La riposte était presque automatique—presque, si elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, pas encore… mais il en était proche. Peut-être. 

"Moony et Padfoot de nouveau ensemble," songea Remus. "Dumbledore ne savait pas dans quoi il se fourrait, n'est–ce pas?"

Sirius rit doucement. "Harry non plus."

"Oh, ils comprendront bien assez tôt."

**Notes** : Chère Shinia Marina… Le Bescherelle est son meilleur ami, et ses commentaires sont désopilants ! Jugez :

« …le faisant paraître vaguement humain pour la première fois. » _('vaguement humain', sympa… mais alors plus que vague, hein, genre *océanique*… allons noyer Black dans le pacifique, se sera toujours mieux que ce que JKR en a fait dans le tome 5… faut que j'arrête le chocolat… ^^ )_

_beckon est traduit par 'faire signe' dans mon dico, et j'ai explosé de rire en imaginant les Ténèbres faire coucou de la main à Sirius… ^^ on est pourtant au milieu de l'après midi, je comprends pas ce que j'ai… ^^ _

« Bonbons explosifs. » _(les Sorciers ont quand même des sucreries 'achement dangereuses… ^.^ *image mentale d'un élève sorcier rotant un nuage de fumée noire…* looooool)_

Sans parler de son rat Vatt = Véhicule d'Attaque Tout Terrain !!! J'ai toujours voulu un rat, c'est mignon et très intelligent comme animal, mine de rien !! Peter n'est pas représentatif des rats, qu'on se le dise ! Donc, Shinia, t'as eut de la chance d'avoir un raton !! Par contre pour le nom… Je crois qu'elle a trop regarder Starwars ( Les gros machins de « L'Empire » sont des TBTT, Transports Blindés Tout Terrain)… p

**Réponses reviews** :

**Lisia**, **Kyarah**, **celine s.** : voilà la suite, ravie de voir que ça vous plait toujours ! Désolée pour le retard , mais vous savez… Les fêtes… Le chocolat… La paresse… Le boulot fermé et pas d'ordi…

**Aria Lupin** : oui, d'après ma théorie qui n'a pas de nom, les lecteurs sont fortement attirés par les personnages dramatiques qui souffrent beaucoup mais qui ont du caractère, mélange de compassion et d'admiration, sans doute…Chez nous les filles, ça développe notre côté maternel et protecteur… Et puis Sirius est terriblement séduisant… Le beau brun ténébreux… Bon, j'arrête, je vais me mettre à baver…

**Miya Black** : tu peux la vo puis venir voir ce que tu pense de ma traduction (et me laisser un review au passage…)

**Pomfresh** : ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Je te conseille d'aller lire les autres traductions de Robin4


End file.
